Marcel Bonin lost in time
by cherylnixon
Summary: Marcel Bonin a awkward women abducted by a unknown alien race from her home in Louisiana in 2013 experimented on because of mutation passed on to her by her mother her mind and world or forever altered.Finding her Soul-mate shouldn't be this hard but nothing good ever comes easy. Spock/oc Khan will appear in later chapters.
1. chapter 1

Please review and let me know what you think and thank you tishbing my beta for all the help

* * *

Marcel Bonin sat in her Nana's home. Today was her Nana's birthday. She would have been 111 and though she had lived longer than anyone had the right to live, she was Marcel's whole world and she missed her with every fiber of her being.

A single tear fell down her cheek as she cracked open the bottle of Jack she found in Nana's former bedroom. She started drinking straight from the bottle savoring the burn. She was half-way through with the bottle when she got the bright idea to mix it with nightquil to help combat her terrible head cold. She began petting Andre her grandmother's prized hound dog.

"Well boy it looks like it's just you and me for now on." She told him as she was rubbing his belly. He lay next to her with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, panting softly. A comforting warmth at her side.

Marcel's eye's began to close and she began to drift off into sleep when she was suddenly woken up with another fit of coughs. She whined a little, vehemently wishing that this damn cold would just go away. She grabbed another tissue and blew her nose then took another swig of her Jack and nightquil mixture cringing at the bitter taste.

She stood up, planning on going to the bathroom to relieve herself when she was suddenly startled by Andre who started to bark and growl at the front door. Marcel peeked out the window and didn't see anything so she opened the front door to get a better look and that is when Andre bolted out the front door like a shot. She cursed to herself and started to run and call out for Andre but he wasn't listening to her and kept running.

She stopped short when she heard Andre start yipping and screaming. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as goosebumps erupted on her flesh and she could sense that something wasn't right. There were no outdoor noises, no crickets, nothing all. She wanted to run but she was rooted to the spot, frozen with fear and knowing something wasn't right. Andre had known and had bravely chased it down but now he was some where hurt maybe even dead.

Then she began to get very mad and started to scream. Andre was all she had left. She bent over and picked up the biggest stick she could find and started to swing wildly hoping she would hit whatever has attacking Andre. She couldn't hear him anymore and fear started to settle in again. She was breathing hard her pulse was beating in her head. There was no way she was leaving him out here. She gripped the stick in her hands till her knuckles turned white and pressed on.

Marcel had a strange feeling that somebody or something was watching her she quickly turned around. Suddenly, all she could see was a blinding white light it engulfed her she couldn't move. She couldn't even scream. She vanished into the brightness. Andre sat there and whined and sniffed where she once was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review I love reviews the motivate me to keep on writing and thank you tishbing my beta for helping me make this story all it can be.**

* * *

Marcel is in her worst nightmare. She is trapped on a table and her head is strapped down, unable to move. She can't even blink. Her eyes are being forced to stay open. She wants to scream but can't. She hears someone talking but it's in a language that she doesn't understand.

That is when she notices a needle slowly being lowered towards her eye. She screams and pulls at her restraints but she can't escape. The needle slowly pushes into her eye. She takes in a big breath and screams until a cold grey hand covers her mouth. She tries to look at the person the hand belongs to but she can't move her head. She tries to fight but is quickly losing her strength. She just lays there and cries unable to get free unable to see her tormentor. The table she is laying on slowly tilts up to a standing position and a clear glass like cylinder is lowered around her and the table.

Unable to fight the waves of nausea and fear assaulting her, she can do nothing but look down in utter terror as the tube was quickly filling up with cold blue liquid. What a shame she never envisaged dying like this.

Star date 2259.55

Captain's Log

We have been sent out to investigate a derelict ship near the Romulan Neutral Zone. The ship is of unknown alien origin. There are no life signs and only a low energy field deep within the ship. I, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy will beam aboard to investigate.

The ship was dark and lifeless. Captain James T. Kirk looked right at Mr. Spock and said. "Spock can you see if this vessel has any lights!"

Spock nods and heads to a computer terminal and hits a few buttons and thankfully the lights come on. Their gratitude is short-lived when the lights are so bright that they are blinding them. Dr. McCoy and Jim both blink trying to adjust to the new found light.

When they were finally able to see again they both noticed what Spock was fixated on.

"Damn it, Spock. How in the hell could you see through these lights so damn fast?" McCoy grumbled.

Spock turned and regarded the doctor with a slight frown on his face.

"Doctor, as you know, I possess an inner eyelid that protects me from certain levels of UV light that you, as a human, do not have the ability to adapt as rapidly."

McCoy's face turned red and looked like he was about to argue when Kirk put up a hand to forestall the argument. His eyes focused over Spock's shoulder.

In the center of the room was a cylinder filled with teal colored liquid and suspended in this liquid was a woman. Jim's mouth falls open in shock. He had never seen a more lovely vision in his whole life. She is completely nude. Her skin is pale, almost glowing. Her jet black hair is surrounding her head like a ghostly halo and her eyes are closed like she is in a deep, peaceful sleep. Spock was the first to speak.

"Captain, I believe we have found the source of the energy field."

"Is she alive?" Jim asked.

"I am uncertain Captain." Spock said still inspecting the cylinder.


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy scanned the room warily, his eyes darting to the darkness behind the other two men.

"Spock, Jim any of you notice the two Alien bodies we have over here." Bones said, pointing over their shoulders.

Jim and Spock both turned around at once looking behind them and saw two very dead aliens.

"Well, I do believe these two guys are dead!" said Jim. He knelt down to get a closer look and frowned. He'd never seen this species before. They were a dark grey and about the size of a small human child. They had to have died a long time ago for them to now look mummified.

"Spock, do these guys match anything we have in Starfleet records." Jim questioned.

"Nothing in Starfleet records comes close to these specimens." Spock answered slowly.

Kirk stood and put his chin in his hands thinking.

"Bones is there any way you can tell me how long these two aliens have been dead and Spock I need you to find out what they were doing here. We also need to find out if this young lady is still with us and where she is from and what she is doing here."

Hours Later

"Well Spock what do you have for me?" Jim said.

"Captain I was able to get some useful information from the onboard computer the "Aliens" were called the Auroraion's and they were a dying race. They were the last two of their kind and this young woman was abducted from Earth 246 years ago by them." Spock said.

Kirk walked around the glass cylinder, frowning, deep in thought.  
"Why is she here, Spock? What were they doing to her?" Jim said, mostly to himself.

"From what I could gather from the computer, they were augmenting her body so they could appropriate her as a host." Spock said.

McCoy's head snapped up from his tricorder where he was taking readings.

"Those God damn Auroraions were going to use this that child like a puppet!" Bones yelled.

"Spock, did they accomplish their goal?" Jim asked, looking right at Spock.

"Negative. Sir, it seems that when they brought her aboard she also brought a sickness with her that killed them within days of her arrival." Spock said.

"Is she alive Spock?" said Bones gravely.

"Yes Doctor. She is very much alive. She is just in suspended animation." Spock said.

"Well that's that. I've got to get this kid to the sickbay no telling what these monsters did to her." Bones said as he packed up his kit.

"Scotty beams us and one survivor straight to the Sickbay." Jim said.

"Aye, Captain." Scotty's voice rang out over their comms.

A couple hours later they managed to get the young lady out of suspended animation she was breathing on her own. Dr. McCoy ran several scans.

"She is in remarkable good health considering what she's been through, she has some elevated brain activity and she has a mutated gene. I've never seen this mutation before but I've heard of it."

His eyebrows drew together as he pulled up the information on the computer next to the biobed. He pointed out the data to Kirk and Spock.

"There hasn't been a documented case of this mutation since 1329."

"Is she dangerous to us or the crew?" Jim Asked.

McCoy shook his head. "I have no idea Jim!" said the Doctor.

"What can you tell us about this mutation?" asked Spock.

"Spock the "symptoms" of those who have Alexandria's genesis have shimmering, white skin that resists tanning or burning; no body hair other than that which they are born with; purple-colored eyes; a slowing down and even stopping of the aging process; a life span of up to 170 years; their bodies produce little or no waste; their bodies are well-developed; their immune systems are incredibly strong, and resist every disease known to man; they have perfect vision; and they never gain weight. In other words, she's a really "super-human."

McCoy highlighted the pertinent information and downloaded it to two PADDs, handing it to his two colleagues.

"But the Auroraion's said that she brought a disease aboard?" Spock questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

_Marcel was dreaming she was sitting on her porch at her Nana's family home. She looked over to her Nana's favorite rocking chair and there sat her family matriarch, her beloved Nana. Her Nana looked down at her and said "Be brave my child it's time to wake up!"_

_"But Nana I want to stay with you!" Marcel screamed!_

Everything shimmered and changed she could see a shadow of someone standing over her. Her instincts kicked in and she screamed "FUCK YOU!" and swung her fist as hard as she could.

Bones fell to floor like a stone.

"Damn that girl has a mean right hook" He bitched.

He struggled to get up while Marcel scrabbled off the bio-bed as fast as she could and ran for her life not looking where she ran. She ran face first into a very warm wall of flesh. She looked up into a pair of surprised brown eyes and suddenly everything came flooding back to her the abduction. The cruel experiments, the pain and her fear. She started to shake violently and she felt something warm leaking from her nose. She started to see spots and the spots kept getting bigger and bigger till there was nothing but blackness.

**Spock's POV**

Spock walked into the Sickbay to check on the woman they found aboard the Auroraions vessel. His ears picked up a women screaming profanity. He quickened his pace toward the sound when the woman ran right into him head first. He quickly grabbed her arms so she couldn't get away or injure herself. He looked briskly towards the Doctor who was laying on the Sickbay floor nursing his sore jaw.

He looked down at the same time she looked up at him. Without warning, he was bombarded with a rush of information and emotion coming from the women. He stiffened, unprepared for the onslaught of emotion coming off the young woman in violent waves.

As fast as it started it stopped and the women began the shake intensely and blood started to flow from her nose. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to fall. He caught her before she hit the ground.

**Bones POV**

Bones was leaning over the young women checking her vitals when she abruptly woke up and took a pop shot right at his jaw. A hollered "FUCK YOU!" was the only verbal cue from her. He felt himself falling from the punch at the same time Spock burst into his Sickbay. They made eye contact.

Spock caught the young women to his relief. He didn't need a half crazy women from the past running around the Enterprise causing all kinds of hell. He was concerned for her safety. She didn't know or understand what was happening. For all she knew, she was still on the alien ship about to have more horrors unleashed upon her.

Immediately upon touching Spock she began to tremble like a leaf. McCoy knew straight away she wasn't shaking from fear. This was something much more serious.

He ran up to her and Spock, pulling her from Spock's arms. That is when he saw the blood leaking from her nose. His stomach clenched in fear.

"What the hell did you do to her you Green Blooded Hobgoblin!" He shouted at Spock.

Spock looked right at me with a blank face and said "I assure you doctor I have done nothing."

The vulcan quickly turned on one heel and stiffly walked out of the sickbay.

**Jim's POV**

He was making his way towards the Sickbay when he was almost run down by Spock. He didn't even acknowledge him or give him a nod. It was a little strange but Spock is always a little strange.

He eventually made it to the Sickbay, still puzzling over Spock's strange behavior, it was just un-Spock-like. He found Bones frowning and muttering to himself.

"Well Bones what's going on in here?" I asked.

"My patient punched me and was tried to run off like a scared rabbit, and she ran right into Commander Spock. And then..." He took a deep breath to stabilize himself. "She had a Massive Grand Mal seizure. I was lucky I was able to stabilize her. I'm not sure if she will be able to survive another seizure like that." Bones stated.

"I've sedated her again she is going to be out for at least 12 hours."

**12 Hours later Marcel's POV**

_I'm dreaming again, I think I'm dreaming it seems to real to be a dream. I'm in my Nana's family home again and Nana's with me sitting in her favorite rocker petting Andre._

In her mind's eye, She sees the woman who was the most important figure in her life. She's looking at her with a calm expression and says "Be calm child and your questions will be answered but first you must wake up!"

Everything began to shimmer and change around her. She tries to open her eyes and wake up like her Nana told her but the lights were painfully bright and her head was pounding.

She started to moan when she heard a gruff voice.

"I'll come and turn down those lights if you promise not to throw another right-hook at me."

Marcel slowly nodded her head up and down even though it made her head start to explode with a massive headache. A man walked up to her and reached above her turning down the light. She felt a wave of relief and was finally able to focus on him a little.

He was wearing a blue suit of some kind. It was so strange. She'd never seen anything like it before. It was very confusing.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked quietly, her throat was dry and scratchy but she ignored it. She needed answers.

"I will answer all your question's soon enough, hon. But first, I need you to answer some of my question. You had a seizure. I need to make sure there wasn't any damage done."

Shaking her head affirmative, she's suddenly raked with yet another massive headache.

"Wait one minute and I'll fix that." He grabs something and presses it to her neck. There was a hissing sound and a little pinprick.

"Ouch! Mother fucker! That hurt!" She rubbed at her neck and threw him a dirty look to which he rolls his eyes.

"Well, does your head still hurt?" He asks.

"No!" She snapped, still stinging from the man's lack of response to her snark.

"Now you should be able to answer my question without any pain. Let's start with some easy questions first. What's your name?" He leans back against a wall and lifts a device, looking like he's typing.

"My name is Marcel Bonin." She answers.

"Miss Bonin could you please tell me your age?"

"I'm 28." The questioning is reminiscent of typical administrative forms and it helps Marcel to feel a little more relaxed in this strange environment.

"Wow." He shakes his head, a rue smile on his face. "You look really young but I would have never guessed you were 28." She smiles shyly at the compliment.

"Thanks I get that all the time I guess I just have good genes."

"One more easy question and I will let you rest. Okay, darling?" She gives him a week smile and nods again.

"Where are you from?" He asks.

"I'm from a little town called Grayson. It's in Louisiana near Winnfield and Monroe."

"Thanks darling. That'll be all for now and if you need anything just call for me. I'm Doctor McCoy."

**A few hours later in the Captain's Ready Room.**

"What have we learned about Miss Bonin?" Jim asks, resting a hip on his desk.

"Captain, I have had success in finding information on Marcel Bonin. Age 28 from Grayson Louisiana. She was the youngest child of Charles Sr. Bonin and Alice Eder Bonin. They both died together in 2005 in New Orleans during Hurricane Katrina. Her brother Lieutenant Commander Charles Jr. Bonin died in 2002 during the Afghanistan War. Miss Bonin then moved in with her elder grandmother Mary Eder. She passed away in 2012 at the age of 111. She was left the family home." Spock informed the group.

McCoy's head snapped up from where he was reading his own report, a look of surprise on his normally frowning face.

"Spock, Did I catch that right? You said her Grandmother was 111?" Jim asked frowning.

"Affirmative Captain. I have ascertained that she inherited the mutated gene from her Grandmother who passed it to her mother and then on to her." Spock informed.

"Is there any information on her disappearance?" Jim asked.

"Yes Captain. I was able to pull up an old newspaper from the archives, The Grayson News. The Local Sheriff reported her missing under suspicious circumstances after her family pet Andre wandered into town. The front door was left open and half the woods were on fire but no body was found and nothing was missing." Spock answered.

"This woman has been through more than most people can handle." Bones said sadly, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off thanks for reading my story and I hope everyone likes it please leave me a review let me know what you guys think and I really need to thank Tishbing my beta for making this story everything that it can be...**

* * *

**Three Days Later - Dr. McCoy's Office**

Bones is sitting at his desk hunched over with his head resting on his hands with his elbows on the table. What was he going to do? That poor girl has no idea what has happened to her or where she is. She still believes that it's 2013 and that she is in the hospital! How was he going to tell her that the world she once knew and everyone she ever known was long gone?

"Damn it all to Hell!" He slaps the button on his desk. "Jim can you meet me down in Sickbay in my office" He yelled at the intercom.

"Yeah, Bones I'll be right there." Jim called back.

A few moments later Jim walked into the Doctor's office.

"My God Jim. She has no idea where or when she is! How in the hell do you tell someone that everything they loved and knew is long dead? She thinks she's in the god damn hospital and that any day now she is going to be able to go home. She doesn't have a home and we are one year into a five year mission. We won't be going back to Earth any time soon." Dr. McCoy yelled at Jim.

Kirk stepped back from the doctor's furious shouting and put his hands up in supplication.

"Bones calm down we will figure this out."

Dr. McCoy was interrupted before he could say anything else by the intercom.

"Doctor she woke up and something is wrong please get in here!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Dr. McCoy muttered as he quickly walked out of his office. He started to run when heard the screaming.

"What the Hell is going on!" he snapped.

Marcel was swinging kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs her eyes were wide open and she had a look of shear terror and panic. Her hair was plastered to her head and she was pouring sweat. She was breathing hard and fast and her heart rate was elevated. One of his nurses was knocked out cold and the other one was trying to hold Marcel still but she was failing fast. He put his fingers to his lips and blew hard sending a loud whistle through the Sickbay. Everybody stopped instantly his nurse looked right at him and Marcel fell back into her biobed.

"Nurse please tell me what the hell is happening here?" Bones barked at his nurse.

The young brunette brushed an errant strand of hair and took a deep breath to compose herself before she was able to answer.

"I'm not sure Doctor I just got here and Nurse Rodgers was already knocked out and Miss Bonin was thrashing around and I was trying to calm her down." She reported quickly.

"Let me have a look." Dr. McCoy walks over to Marcel's biobed and reads her digital readout. The pieces suddenly click as he notices her electroencephalographic readings.

"Just what I thought her delta brain waves are too high. Nurse she was having night terrors! She was still asleep." He eyed the now suddenly peaceful Marcel, her long black hair sticking to her head but that was the only sign that she had been swinging a moment ago.

Poor girl I'd have night terrors to if I was in her place. He thought to himself.

"Nurse, wake her up she needs to be told everything."

With a quick nod the nurse gave Marcel a quick hypo-spray and walked off as fast as she could carrying Nurse Rodgers with her. Moments later Marcel was awake and smiling up at Dr. McCoy and Jim.

"Hey Doc, so when am I getting out of here? I've got to get home and feed Andre and he probably tore my house to shreds without me there." Marcel said with an angelic smile.

"God Jim, see what I mean?" He whispered to the captain.

"Do it quick like taking off a band-aid." Jim offered.

"Hardy har har Jim!" Doctor McCoy leaned forward and put his hand on the biobed next to Marcel

"Hon, I've got something to tell you." He sighed deeply.

"What Doc?" Marcel asks as she touches his hand and freezes. Her eyes get big and she utter one word "oh!"

The captain steps forward.

"So I think some introductions are in order. This is Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy. He is my Chief Medical Officer and my name is Captain James T. Kirk and you're aboard my ship, the Enterprise." Jim said with pride.

"So Marcel what just happened right here?" McCoy asked with an uneasy look.

"I'm really not sure. I touched you and I got flashes from you. Your memories became mine." Marcel said with a confused look.

McCoy did a quick scan of Marcel's brain looking into her eyes.

"Your brain activity is off the scale. You're using 90% of your brain. That is _impossible_!" McCoy said even more confused than Marcel was earlier but there was a level of excitement at the discovery. He'd never seen something like that before.

Marcel started to sob uncontrollably. "I'm a _freak_? I was just a weirdo that nobody wanted to be friends with before and now I'm just a freak. I should have died on that ship with those Monsters!" Marcel screamed.

"MARCEL!" Jim yelled. "Please don't talk about yourself like that your among friends, any way no us of are exactly normal here any way."

"Speaking of abnormal has she met Spock yet?" Jim asked McCoy. McCoy laughed gently at Kirk's attempt to distract Marcel.

"Yes he has met Miss Bonin and it didn't go over to well. I haven't seen hide or hair of our green blooded friend in the Sickbay since that day."

"Huh? What do you mean by green blooded? Is he an alien?" Marcel asked with a worried and pained look on her face.

Kirk smiled and said, "Yes, but he's a Vulcan and all Vulcan's are passive and he is one of my closest friends."

"So much has changed." Marcel muttered to herself and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Let's hope it changed for the better." Jim said with a dazzling smile.

"So, Doctor McCoy when am I getting out of here. I've got a lot of history to catch up on." Marcel said with a smile plastered on her face.

Deep down inside she was dying. Once they got to know the real Marcel they probably would not like what they find. Nobody ever did.

"O.K. girly I'll let you out of my Sickbay if you make me one promise?" McCoy asked. "You have to call me Leonard." McCoy said with a warm smile.

"Or call him Bones that what I call him." Jim smirked and McCoy rolled his eyes. He'd been trying to dispel that damn moniker Kirk had labeled him with for four years!

"Why Bones?" Marcel asked with a slight frown.

"It's a long story that I don't want to get into right now" Bones said while giving Jim a look.

"O.K. Bones it's a deal." Marcel said while laughing till tears were flowing.

"See what you started Jim." Bones said with a scowl.

"First let replicate you something to wear can't have you walking around the Enterprise wearing Hospital gown."

Jim walked up to a panel on the wall behind him hit a few buttons and grabbed the garment and handed it to Marcel she looked down at the said garment and frowned it was a grey onesie.

"I know that look I promise I'll get you something better to wear as so as possible this it the best I can do on short notice." Jim said with a grimace.

"Quick, go put it on so Jim can go show you off." Bones said with a knowing smile.

"Nurse Rodgers"

"Yes Doctor." The nurse said with a frown.

"Would you please go show Miss Bonin to the changing room?" Bones ordered the nurse.

"Yes sir." She said quickly. "Come with me please." Marcel followed behind the nurse she couldn't help but notice that that woman she just didn't like. She just gave off that kind of vibe a vibe that she knew to all too well. Marcel kept her mouth shut and walked next to the nurse and muttered her thanks when she pointed out the changing room to her. Marcel went into the changing room and changed into the onesie type jumpsuit thing and it looked horrible on her it made her pale skin even paler. She didn't think that was possible but the proof was in the mirror.

"God! I look like the living dead." Marcel groaned to herself.

She briskly left the changing room to find Bones and Jim. She found them both still standing where she had left them. As she walked up to them they both turned around and stared at her.

"What?" Marcel asked, looking down at her new outfit afraid that she might have put it on wrong or something.

"Nothing." Bones said just a little to fast for Marcel's comfort, slapping Jim in the chest so he would close his gapping mouth.

"Ouch!" Jim yelled out at Bones. "I see what you mean Marcel. Maybe I should have picked something out with a little more color. A woman as beautiful as you should never ever wear grey." Jim said with a devilish grin. Marcel flushed bright red.

"Jim, leave to poor kid alone she has been through enough and shouldn't have to put up with you flirting with her." Bones scolded Jim.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it Bones. I was just trying to be friendly." Jim said with yet another sexy smile.

"A little too friendly if you ask me." Bones said with a scowl. Jim turned away, ignoring McCoy's jibe.

"How would you like to get something to eat?" Jim asked Marcel with a sincere smile. Marcel's stomach rumbled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jim said while laughing. Jim grabbed Marcel by the arm careful not to make skin to skin contact with her.

"Come with me my lady." Jim said jokingly to Marcel.

"I'll give you a quick tour while I'm bringing you to the galley so we can grab you a bite to eat."

"Thanks Jim, I could eat a horse. I feel like I haven't eaten a good meal in over 200 years." Marcel says with a smile. Jim and Marcel make there way out of the sickbay. Jim pointed out were the observation Lounge and the Junior and Senior Quarters. They both step onto the turbo lift and Jim says galley and the turbo lift brings them to there destination rapidly Marcel had to hold on to a rail so she didn't fall down and that made her blush when Jim looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Man this elevator halls ass!" Marcel tried said trying to laugh off how foolish she felt.

"It's a turbo lift. Kind of like a elevator but it does hall ass." Jim offered with a polite smile. "I'm certain that you will catch on to everything so don't worry about it Marcel everything will work out. You'll see. I promise." Jim said with a reassuring tone. Marcel smiled

"I really hope you're right Jim." Marcel said with a apprehensive smile. The turbo lift doors open and they walk out and take a left and there is the galley.

**The Galley**  
Marcel stepped into the galley right next to Jim. Everyone stopped eating to stare at her and the Captain. Marcel's stomach hit the floor so many people and they were all staring at her like she grew an extra head. Jim leaned toward her and whispered.

"You're doing fine any way it's not everyday that we find someone as beautiful as you."

"Stop it Jim I'm not beautiful. I'm off and I look like the undead in this outfit!" Marcel said as she was looking down at the homely grey outfit she was wearing.

"Oh give me a break Marcel how can you not know how lovely..."

"Oh _god_, please just stop it" Marcel mumbled under her breath.

"O.K. Marcel whatever you say. Sit down right here. Now what do want to eat you can have just about anything you want so what will it be, I'll go get it for you." Jim said while looking at Marcel waiting for her to make up her mind. "I'll have crawfish jumbalaya with a big piece of cornbread some red bean and dirty rice and for dessert I'll have chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream covered in hot fudge." Marcel said all in one breath. Jim just stood there with his mouth open for several seconds.

"Is that all?" Jim said sarcastically.

"Oh and a big glass of sweetened iced tea to wash it down with." Marcel said with a big grin. Moments later Jim came back with two treys full of food and placed them right in front of Marcel and she began to dig in groaning with pleasure after every single bite.

"Wow your really going to eat all that food? "Jim asked.

Marcel just jerked her head to say yes. Jim's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"In all my years I have never seen a women eat like that ever aren't you worried about your figure?" Marcel looked up for a split second and said. "I always eat like this my Nana loved to cook and I loved to eat so it was a win win scenario." "Ah yes this has to be one of the side effects of your mutated gene."

Jim said without really thinking of what he was saying. Marcel almost spit food all over Jim. "_What mutated gene?_" Marcel hissed at Jim. Her whole face turned bright red.

"Are you saying that I'm some sort of Mutated Freak?" Marcel said a little more quietly not wanting any more attention draw her way.

She was almost at the verge of crying when she heard a deep baritone voice behind her say

"Captain may I join you and Miss Bonin?" Spock sat down with a set separating them.

Marcel couldn't help but stare. He was very tall and lean with a severe bowl cut hair style, his eye brows were slightly upswept. His ears where pointed. When saw the ears she started to smile and more she thought about the ears the bigger she would grin until she just couldn't help herself and starting laughing like a mad women tears were rolling down her cheeks. Spock leaned forward, a concerned expression on his face.

"Captain is Miss Bonin well?"

Jim just shrugged looking at Marcel as she continued to laugh. After a long good laugh Marcel was finally able to speak.

"I'm so sorry Spock but I didn't mean to laugh. I promise. I just had something way scarier in my head when Jim said he was best friends with a Vulcan, "an alien". I didn't expect you to look like a dark version of Aegnor. Jim sputtered and started laughing himself as he eyed Spock.

"I've read that book and you do look like Aegnor Spock." Jim said with a good laugh.

"Spock, Aegnor is a character from a children's book called "The Lord of the Rings" written by J.R.R. Tolkien in 1937. It's a classic and one of my favorite books as a kid." Marcel said with a weak smile.

"Spock, I'm really sorry I laughed and I didn't mean to. I'm really not that kind of person." Marcel said almost begging forgiveness with her eyes.

Spock turned slightly and looked Marcel right in the eyes and said with a very stoic tone. "No need to apologize Miss Bonin when no offence was intended." And he just continued to eat his food.

"Wow Jim. Is he always like this." Marcel asked Jim.

"Yep, pretty much it's a Vulcan thing." Jim offered with a grin.

Marcel finished up the last bite of her dessert and leaned back in her chair and rubbed her full belly.

"I'm fuller than a tick on a hog."

Spock looked up at her and started to say something but Jim interrupted him.

"Spock it's an old Earth saying it means she has had enough food."

"So, Jim when am I going to get that history lesson so I can at least have some idea of what is happening around me." Marcel asked with a smile.

"First, I've got to settle you into guest quarters and I have to relieve Sulu on the Bridge." Jim said with a disappointed frown. "But I am available tomorrow at this time.

"What do you aspire to learn Miss Bonin?" Spock asked in a deep voice.

"I thought that I might learn something about Vulcans." Marcel said in a almost whisper. Spock straightened at her statement.

"Since I am Vulcan, it would be appropriate that I become your instructor." Spock said looking right at Marcel.

"I guess that would be alright." Marcel said as she smiled nervously back at Spock.

"Captain if it's acceptable to you I will escort Miss Bonin to her quarters." Spock asked Jim.

"Yeah, it's all right with me Spock. I will see you later Marcel." Jim said with a smile and a wink walking out of the galley toward the Bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking silently next to Spock Marcel couldn't have been more nervous. She felt so out of place and everything had changed so much that she could no longer recognize anything. Even the elevator, no the "turbo lift", was new. Thinking about earlier today when she almost fell in the turbo lift, she felt like a round peg trying to fit and a square hole. "As much as everything changes, there are still some things that never do." Marcel thought bitterly.

"I'll fit in this time as well as I fitted in my own as soon as they get to know the real me and not just what they see. They won't want anything to do with me." She whispered to herself. Marcel could still hear the hushed whispers of the town's people as she walked in the grocery store. The finger pointing, the hate filled stares as she silently walked past.

No one would dare lay a hand on her. Not since that day. The day she learned how cruel people truly could be. Marcel would never fully trust anyone with her secret ever again. The only other person that knew was her Nana and she is gone from this world and now only visits in her dreams. If she could only understand what she was trying to tell her?

Marcel was walking in a fog and not really paying any attention to her surroundings. She almost walked face first into Spock's chest.

"Oh god, Spock! I'm so sorry my mind was going ninety to nothing and I wasn't watching where I was going!" Marcel said stumbling over her words.

She quickly took a step back looking right at Spock.

"Sorry, what does that mean? "Mind was going ninety to nothing." Spock asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Oh, sorry Spock I meant I was in deep thought and I wasn't looking was I was going." Marcel answered looking any where but at Spock.

"It is quite alright Miss Bonin it's understandable." Spock said as Marcel notice they were standing before a door. "

"We have reached our destination; you will need to commit to memory these numerals to access your quarters." Spock said as he rapidly hit several numbers on the key pad. Marcel's eyes carefully watched as Spock's long graceful fingers hit several different numbers. He opened the door then let it close again locking it place.

"Now you try." Spock said stiffly standing on the other side of the keypad. Marcel walked up to the keypad and put several numbers into the keypad just as Spock did, maybe just a little bit faster and in the right sequence.

Marcel walked into the room with Spock following her with his hands folded behind his back. He showed her everything in the room from the sonic shower to the personal computer. Marcel caught on to how everything worked surprisingly fast. Spock walked up to the computer and he turned to Marcel.

"Here are some phonic programs that Earth teachers use to teach pupils how to speak and write in Vulcan. They should be useful to you. I also suggest you read the History of first contact between Vulcans and the human Zefram Cochrane." Spock said as he stood up and straightened his uniform leaving Marcel thoroughly engrossed with all the new information before her, eager to learn about her new world.

Spock walked towards the door and stopped, turning around and asked. "Miss Bonin, if it would be acceptable I will join you tomorrow to check on your progress." And he turned back around and quickly walked away.

Marcel was astounded how the world had changed. Earth didn't seem all that big to her any more. She read about Zefram Cochrane and how he invented the first warp-capable vessel out of an old Titan II nuclear missile on April 5, 2063 called the Phoenix. And how a Vulcan survey ship, the T'Plana Hath detected the warp flight and how that lead to the first contact between the Vulcans and Humans.

This made her want to learn more of Earth's history. She was horrified at what she found. First it was the Eugenics Wars that happened in the 1990's when she was just a little kid. Marcel thought to her self why haven't she had never heard anything about this war. Then she remembers that her Nana would always say "The damn government will never tell us the truth about anything!" Well, nana you were right again. You were always right I just wish I would have figured out that sooner. Marcel smiled at the memory of her beloved Nana.

Then she moved on to other subjects. She looked up Starfleet, then Starfleet Academy and the courses offered. Everything looked very interesting and new but she was beginning to get tired and still had to look at the phonics to try to learn to speak and write in Vulcan. She wasn't sure how well she'd do. She had taken French in Junior High and failed with flying colors even though she lived with her Nana who spoke Cajun French. She never could learn to speak either.

Marcel skimmed through phonics feeling guilty that she wasn't spending much time on the subject. Marcel got up from her chair and stretched and walked around her room really looking at it for the first time. It was very basic and the walls were a plain beige and so was the carpet, just slightly darker. She walked into the bathroom. Marcel was a little apprehensive about the sonic shower. She walked back out of the bathroom straight to the one thing in the room that she was the most interested in the replicator. Spock had shown her earlier how to use it by replicating her bed linens.

Marcel stood in front of the machine for a few seconds and hit a few keys and when a basic black tee-shirt appeared she let out a little squeal and a little dance. In a few moments she had several basic cloths two more black tee-shirts and 3 royal blue ones, several pairs of work out type pants and several under garments, a pair of basic flats and a fluffy robe. Marcel even managed to replicate a hair brush and several hair ties.

Marcel put all her new found cloths up in the small basic dresser in her bedroom making sure to grab a black-tee shirt and a pair of panties to sleep in and the fluffy robe the hair brush and ties. She dropped everything off in the bathroom and went back to the computer.

Marcel had a last minute idea. She wondered if they had some twenty-first century music. Marcel was very much surprised and delighted that they did have music from her time and there was a lot to chose from so she ended up choosing 'Where I go' by Buckcherry, turning it down low so she didn't risk waking her neighbors. Marcel walked back to the bathroom and removed the repulsive grey one piece outfit and laid it out on the counter.

Marcel stepped into the sonic shower not knowing what to expect but it wasn't as bad as she thought. Dead skin and dirt was buffed, flakes falling from her body. The whole time she wished she could just soak in a bath with real water. Feeling a little better she got out and put on her new tee-shirt and panties and wraps the fluffy robe around her body.

As Marcel walked toward her bed she passed the replicator and had a thought. Walking closer to the machine Marcel hit a few more keys. Marcel looked at the guitar that she replicated "not bad she thought" but not as good as the one my brother left me. She strummed it and winced at the sound of the out of tune guitar she sat down on her bed and began to tune it and strummed it one more time and. She smiled at the sound of a perfectly tuned guitar.

Marcel leaned it against the wall and climbed into bed it took awhile to finally fall into a deep restful sleep. It was unusual considering that Marcel was sleeping in a strange room in a strange bed.

Soon after falling asleep she was dreaming again. She was back home. She could hear someone in the kitchen cooking and whatever it was smelled liked heaven. The smell called to her and beckoned her to follow. Walking into the kitchen, she saw her Nana bent over by the oven." There you are Honey-child I've been waiting on you were have you been?"

Marcel's wise old Nana asked her while handing over her famous blackberry cobbler. Before Marcel could answer her Nana spoke again "Child you are who you are supposed to be and you are where you're suppose to be. Trust in that Mon bel enfant and tell him everything! Don't you dare hold back." Nana said with a stern look.

Marcel looked at her Nana and said "But this isn't real it's just a dream."

"Is it? Child, there is so much you don't understand but you will soon enough, just trust me." The front door began to ring Marcel said "I'll get it Nana."

"You will have to wake up first." Nana said.

Marcel turned around in confusion but Marcel was no longer at home she was in bed and the door was chiming Marcel shook her head in her confusion and looked at the clock it was 0600 in the morning she moaned and yelled "One minute." At the door she grabbed her robe and threw it on.

Marcel pressed a button and her door opened with a swish. There stood Dr. McCoy with a plate of hotcakes and bacon and a dish of grits.

"Thought I'd bring you an old-fashioned southern breakfast." McCoy said as he put the tray under her nose and the smell wafted towards her.

Marcel smiled and said "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Marcel I also came here as your doctor. I feel that we haven't filled you in about where we found you and what was done to you." McCoy said with a concerned look. She felt a little uneasy at his concern but sighed and held an arm out, inviting the doctor in.

"O.K. why don't come on inside and sit down." Marcel said nervously not sure if she wanted to know all the details.

Dr McCoy walked in and took a seat. "Marcel do you remember how you got aboard the alien vessel? I know this is going to be hard but it's important. I need to fill in a few missing blanks." McCoy asked carefully, not wanting to upset her too much.

Marcel took a deep breath remembering what her Nana had told her in her dream and told him every painful terrifying detail.

"Thanks Marcel. That was a big help. You already answered my question. The aliens that abducted you died shortly after they got you aboard. I found canine Parvoviridae Virus in the tissue sample I took from your abductors. They died a very painful death."

Marcel looked at Dr. McCoy with a confused look.

"Andre had all of his vaccinations there is no way he had Parvo. He was my Nana's prized hound dog there is no way she wouldn't have been that neglectful and I was sick I had a head cold." Marcel said stubbornly then Marcel remembered that she would never see him again.

The doctor was silent for several seconds the he asked "Any wild animals around your house?"

Marcel thought about it for a few moments then it came to her.

"Yes. There was a coyote back by my property line two days back but I shot him dead and buried him back there. Damn nasty creature had already killed my neighbors dog the night before." Marcel said fiercely.

"I couldn't let Andre die. I couldn't fail him like I failed Nana." Marcel said crying so hard that her whole body shook. McCoy got really nervous. He wasn't good at comfort and he sure as hell wasn't good around crying women. He wanted to give her comfort but he was afraid to touch her and make it worse.

"Listen kid, accidents happen. People die sometimes and even I can't save them." McCoy said grimly. Marcel shook her head at his words.

"But you are not understanding me! I could have stopped it but I didn't because I was afraid she would look at me differently and I couldn't bear that. She was the only person that didn't look at me like a freak." Marcel said vehemently.

Taking a deep shaky breath and tried to explain.

"I have dreams. They mostly make no sense because they are all disorganized and it's hard to tell what they mean till it's too late but I think I see auras. I'm really not sure. I was very limited on research material. My Nana didn't like computers. She didn't trust them.

I couldn't go into town because I told my only friend my secret and she turned on me and told everyone." She took a shaky breath. The memory of her friend's betrayal still stung.

"I was labeled a freak by everyone. I couldn't even go into town without people giving me looks or whispering about me as I walked by. I applied to college only to be turned down. I couldn't even get a job." Marcel said all in one breathe choking on her tears.

"Hells bells kid! You didn't fail anyone. When your time's up, it's up and all those people are closed minded fools and you are not a fucking freak from what you told me. It sounds like you were a low level physic maybe a one possibly a two!" McCoy said with force. McCoy took a breath and went on.

"Marcel first off thanks for trusting me enough to tell me this and I can't promise that this can stay just between us. I will have to tell the Captain but I will make sure he'll keep his damn fool mouth shut." McCoy told her a little worried that he had lost her trust. Marcel started to say something but McCoy stopped her before she could begin.

"Please kid, let me finish before I lose my nerve. You have a mutated gene that you were born with. This gene, it was pasted on from your mother and she got it from hers. This made you a perfect match for what those damn aliens needed. You are basically a super human it's called Alexandria Genesis. It is where you get your looks from and you have a longer life span, immune to all known human diseases and it's so rare you are the only documented case.

"But I was sick I had a terrible head cold" Marcel said stubbornly.

"You couldn't have been sick. My guess is that it was psychosomatic. Your mind played a trick on your body making you believe that you were sick. I'm confident that they didn't randomly choose you and the fact that you were a low level physic was just a cherry on top." He took a deep breath.

"Marcel, the aliens augmented your DNA. Please don't freak out but I believe you are now a level 8 physic at the minimum. Maybe stronger but I wont know for certain till we have you tested. There also might be other changes but I'll have to run more tests to be certain." McCoy said with a grim look, silently waiting for Marcel to have another melt down.

Marcel looked at McCoy with tears brimming her eyes she took a deep calming breath determined not to cry again. "Thank you! Thank you for not judging me and for telling me the truth." Marcel said with a weak smile.

"Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold. I've got to go back to work." McCoy said with a gruff voice that was slowly reminding her of her brother. Marcel smiled a little brighter and waved at McCoy as he walked out the door. She quickly devoured her food, savoring the flavor of the hotcakes and bacon, leaving the grits for last since they were always her favorite.

As soon as Marcel finished her food, she picked up her new guitar and thought about her brother. He had taught her to play. Marcel only knew one whole song with the lyrics. It was the only song her brother ever had a chance to teach her and every time she played it Marcel would always remember how much he meant to her. He was a true friend and brother. Marcel started to play the song humming the words. Singing wasn't a talent Marcel had.

Marcel barely got through the first verse when her door chimed again. "Damnit!" Marcel mumbled and walked to the door and opened it. There was Spock, standing straight as a rod with his hands behind his back. Looking at Marcel he said "Yana ra moi rena ro itisha ta." She smiled and said "Ha, wani ra moi rena ro itisha." and waved him inside. Spock's eyebrow shot up into his bangs in surprise and said "fascinating!"

* * *

Mon bel enfant- means - my beautiful child

"Yana ra moi rena ro itisha ta –means- Are you in good health?

Ha, wani ra moi rena ro itisha –means- - Yes, I am in good health

The song played on the guitar was She talks to angels by the Black Crowes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who has read reviewed,followed or and my story to there favorites I also want to thank Tishbing my beta for making my story so much better *****Warning**** This chapter does have a pretty graphic rape scene hey it rated "M" for a reason so if you have a issue with this sorta thing then please just skip this chapter but other chapters along the way might not make any since if you do. Please leave me a review I so nervous about this chapter let me know what you think! **

* * *

Marcel was suddenly acutely aware of her state of dress, the knot she had tied in her robe had slightly loosened and she wasn't wearing a bra. She blushed fiercely. She hastily tightened her robe securely and invited Spock in and as he walked past her, she noticed how well he smelled. Like clean linens and rich foreign spices. A quiver ran over her body as he made his way past her. Trying to shake off the feeling, she politely excused herself and quickly grabbed some clothes, suddenly feeling naked in her sleepwear and robe.

Marcel ran for the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. Looking in the mirror she chastised herself.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you Marcel? You don't notice if a guy smells nice! Snap out of it!"

She quickly finished getting dressed. Meanwhile Spock stood silently, waiting and thinking about Marcel. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He meditated for hours trying to purge her from his mind. Something had happened the moment he had the encounter with her in the sickbay and he found that he didn't want to forget her.

She was the most extraordinary Earth woman he had ever encountered. She was aesthetically pleasing but she did not recognize it or wield it like a weapon like he had observed in the other Earth women. Marcel made her way out of the bathroom, blushing when she noticed Spock's focus was centered on her. Spock walked up to Marcel wanting to touch her but didn't dare. That would be improper. So he asked the one question he had been wanting to ask since he arrived.

"Miss Bonin, I take it that you have analyzed the material that I gave you yesterday since you spoke perfect Vulcan?"

"I did?" Marcel looked at Spock thoroughly confused.

"When I first got here I asked you in Vulcan "Are you in good health?" And you answered back. "Yes, I am in good health."

"Spock I'm ashamed but last night but I got side-tracked and there was just so much information to learn I just skimmed over the phonics and didn't study them at all."

"Would you permit me to corroborate a theory?" Spock asked. Spock walked up to the computer and asked Marcel to stand near him he scrolls through several subjects fast enough for Marcel to only catch a quick glimpse. A moment later he asked questions to everything she saw on the screen.

"Fascinating." Spock said. "Miss Bonin you have eidetic memory or better known as photographic memory in your century."

Marcel sat there shocked for a moment, then hastily got up from her seat her leg accidently brush up against Spock. Marcel felt a sharp tingling feeling and then felt deep concern and affection for her rolling off of Spock. It confused Marcel but it didn't stop her from her rant. This was the tipping point! She just couldn't handle everything that she's been through in the last several days.

"Well isn't that just fucking fantastic! Yet another god damn side effect! What else is going to happen to me?" Marcel's Cajun accent got thicker as she went on.

"As if I wasn't a big enough freak. Those fucking aliens fucked with my mind and now I can't touch people without getting flashes of random thoughts that I can't turn off. Oh and I'm a level 8 physic maybe stronger." Marcel is screaming at this point, her face bright red as her anger flowed from her in waves. Spock takes a quick stride towards her and grabs her by the shoulders.

"Calm yourself."

Marcel's eyes enlarged and before she could say anything Spock was being thrown into a memory that was not his own. An image of Marcel as a small child, tripped by a classmate on the schoolyard as he laughed and taunting her, calling her a freak. Before she can get away she was suddenly surrounded by a large group of kids, all of them chanting freak as the same kid started kicking her repeatedly in the ribs.

Then the scene changed again and Marcel was sitting in an office with the schools authority figure and her parents. Her fists were clenched and her head hanging as the people who were supposed to seek the truth failed her yet again.

"Marcel clearly has anger issues. Several of other students say that your daughter started the fight. You have to understand that there is only her word against that of over six other pupils with a drastically different version than her description of the events. We have decided to expel your daughter we have no room at our school for troubled students."

The scene changed one more time Marcel was much older. A young man was making a sexual advances towards her. She turns him down, only to have rumors of her being a whore that would sleep with anyone surface. The rumor made it to her mother and her mother believed the lies.

"You are such a disappointment Marcel." Marcel's mother said breaking Marcel's heart.

"But, Mother I'm a virgin! They are just rumors he spread because I wouldn't sleep with him." Marcel screamed at her mother.

"I don't believe you. You have _always_ been a troubled child and I can't do this any more. I'm leaving you with your grandmother. Maybe she can do something with you."

The vision flashed and changed yet again. Spock tried to release Marcel to stop the visions but he couldn't. Spock had a sudden revelation this wasn't his telepathy. It was Marcel's and she was powerful. The vision was so real he could smell the wet earth and a floral scent. "Wisteria." Was whispered in his minds eye he saw a happy smiling Marcel walking on an old country dirt road an old pickup truck pulled up beside her.

"Darlin', Where ya going? Ya need a ride?" A greasy unsanitary man asked.

"No thanks I like to walk" Marcel said in an uneasy voice. Her body tense at the leering look from the pickup driver.

The vision change once again Marcel was walking on the same dirt road but it was much later. Crickets were chirping and Marcel was looking in a canvas bag she was carrying that was full of paints and other art supplies when a bright pair of headlights came up from behind her.

Before she could turn around she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head. Marcel woke up later. It was much darker outside and there was a deep pain in between her legs and the same man from earlier was on top of her grunting and thrusting into her.

Spock tried to pull out of the memory again but to his alarm he couldn't.

Marcel began to scream and the man stuffed a fowl smelling rag in her mouth.

"You're just so beautiful." The man whispered as he continued to assault her. She tried to push him off of her but he was stronger. His putrid breath was hot on her face.

"Hurry up Emmett. It's almost my turn." Another man said.

Marcel began to fight again and Emmett punched her in the face so hard that she felt her nose broke, the blood starting to drain to the back of her throat. The taste of copper was sharp in her mouth as she started to black out.

Marcel came to a different man was on top of her slapping her in the face and laughing.

"Wake up, bitch! I want to see your fear." He looked down at her with an evil grin of nicotine stained teeth. He roughly entered her anus and Marcel felt her insides being ripped and started to scream into her gag tears streaming down her face. Then man wrapped his big meaty hands around her throat and began to squeeze. Marcel began to see a small black dot that was rapidly getting bigger. She wished for it to end and welcomed to blackness. A loud flash and bang sounded in the night and the man fell dead beside her and then other man fell dead behind her. Just before she lost consciousness she saw her Nana and the Sheriff. Her grandmother's face white with fury, fire in her eyes.

Then the vision stopped and Spock was left staring into Marcel's violaceous eyes. Marcel began to mumble "Sorry" over and over again when her legs suddenly gave out underneath her. Spock softly caught her and sat her down. Marcel sat there never looking up. Marcel began to speak in a soft, trembling voice.

"I'm so sorry Spock. I couldn't stop it or control what was happening." She sobbed.

"Marcel I believe I can teach you to gain control if you would permit me." Spock said while straining to keep control of his own emotions.

"How are you going to do that?" Marcel said bitterly.

"I will teach you to meditate. I am sure that this will greatly benefit you." Spock said still struggling over this rage he felt at seeing the horrors Marcel had experienced. He forced a calm he did not feel into his voice.

"I will return in a few hours with the proper supplies." Spock said as he walked out into the hallway. He walked down the corridor towards his quarters as swiftly as he could with his fists clutched to his side willing himself to remain in control. Spock spent two hours in intense meditation trying to cleanse his mind of the rage he felt towards the nefarious violence he witnessed through Marcel's mind.

Done with his meditation, Spock's mind at peace once again, he made his way back to Marcel's quarters. He chimed her door several times with no answer but he could hear loud music on the other side of the door. Spock became very anxious and put his bypass code into the door and walked in and headed towards the computer clicking off the music. That is when he heard the sonic shower and Marcel softly crying.

"Miss Bonin, are you well?" Spock asked through the door. He didn't get an answer right away.

Then he heard her reply in a soft voice "I don't know."

"Miss Bonin can I come inside?" After several minutes she replied again with a soft "Yes" and Spock walked into the bathroom and stiffens at what is before him. Marcel is sitting in the sonic shower fully clothed, scrubbing at her body. She looks up at him with a haunted expression.

"I can't get the smell of him off my body. I've scrubbed and _scrubbed_ but I can still _smell_ him on my body." She cried.

"Miss Bonin, I will go get the doctor." Spock said stiffly not knowing what else to do.

"NO!" Marcel screamed at Spock "Nobody else can know! Please Spock! Don't tell anyone. I can't have them look at me differently I'm not that strong." She pleaded.

"It is illogical to not accept help when you clearly need it." Spock explained.

"What the hell was logical about that night or any other part of my life?" Marcel screamed.

"And stop calling me Miss Bonin. That's my mother's name and I'm not her. I will never be her because she was a hateful _bitch_. My name is Marcel or Marcy if you want but never ever Miss Bonin." She hissed.

"Marcel it is illogical to not accept help. If you will not let me retrieve the doctor then let me help you."

Marcel just nodded her head yes. Spock stood there, emotions were not his strong-suit but he couldn't do nothing. Almost every man Marcel had ever known had damaged her in some way, the school administrator, her father for not standing up to her mother and finally the men in the woods. He didn't want to be added to that list.

He knew he had to get her out of the sonic shower so he did the only logical thing that came to mind. He bent down and picked her up and to his astonishment she let him. She clung to him and cried softly. Spock carried Marcel to the bed so she could rest however she wouldn't let go of him.

Spock stood there ramrod straight and holding a very fragile Marcel. He had failed every woman that had ever come into his life. He had failed to save his mother and then there was the destruction of Vulcan. He thought back to his failed relationship with Nyota Uhura, remembering day it fell apart.

"Your minds are not compatible. There can be no marriage bond to this human."

He was stunned. The healer pulled her hands off of his and Nyota's faces with a sad look. He then did the only logical thing left and broke it off with Nyota. Without the bond he would have killed her during his pon farr and that was not acceptable. He cared too much for her to risk that happening.

"Thank you Spock. You can sit me down now." Marcel whispered into his ear. Spock flushed green when he realized she was no longer clinging to him. Spock hastily sat her onto the bed.

"Spock, please let me apologize to you. I'm not usually like this. I'm stronger than this and I realize that you are way out of your comfort zone. This is something I'd already dealt with a very long time ago." Marcel said grimly trying to give Spock reassurance that she was well now. She sniffed and looked away trying to push her pain away.

"So...um...Spock you were going to teach me how to meditate?" Marcel quickly asked trying to deflate to whole awkward situation.

"Indeed I did." Spock reassured her, quickly regaining his composure yet again. Spock produced two wicker mats, a candle and some incense.

Spock laid the mats on the floor and instructed Marcel to sit in a comfortable position. He dimmed the lights to thirty percent and lit the candles and incense, also walking to the computer typing something and soon a low pulsating tone started to come from the speakers.

"This is a binaural tone. It will be eminently helpful with relaxation. Now concentrate on your breathing. Deep and even breaths." He instructed in a monotone voice. Spock watched Marcel effortlessly gain a full meditative state and was so momentarily astounded his eyebrow shot up into his hairline. She truly was an extraordinary female. Spock soon followed Marcel in meditation.

A few hours later Marcel opened her eyes, no longer in a meditative state. The room was still dimly lit but the candles and incense had burned themselves out. The tone was still beating from the speakers.

Marcel calmly walked to the computer and said "Stop program." Spock opened his eyes and Marcel was standing by the computer smiling. "Thank you Spock I feel better. Lighter and more in control." Marcel said with a newfound confidence. Spock nodded his acceptance of her gratitude.

"Marcel, you will need several more sessions to gain complete control of your abilities and until then you should refrain from physical contact with any one. The outcome is uncertain." Spock said as he stood up straight with his hands behind his back.

"I am confident you will excel at anything you put your mind to Marcel." Spock school his features into a blank look that Marcel was beginning to see through. She could feel the emotions rolling off of Spock but decided that it was best that she keep that information to herself.

The quiet awkwardness of the room was broken by a deep rumbling sound from Marcel stomach.

"You didn't partake in your midday meal?" Spock asked Marcel.

"No dad. I was a little distracted today." Marcel said jokingly.

Spock was puzzled. "I am not your father." Spock said looking at Marcel.

"Oh Spock, it was a joke! Of course you're not my dad. It just means your acting like my dad." Marcel laughed. "I think you would have liked him Spock. My father was a humanitarian. He did many charitable things for the citizens of Louisiana." Her eyes darkened in memory.

"That was ultimately what killed him and my mother. They were in New Orleans trying to evacuate people that didn't have transportation. They were held up and couldn't leave so they ended up drowning. Seven days later he was found in some washed up debris. My mother's body was never found. I was told that her body probably washed out to sea. Well that's enough about that subject." Marcel said quickly changing the subject.

"If it is agreeable with you I will accompany you to dinner?" Spock asked in his composed usual manner. The rapid change in subject only throwing him momentarily.

"Yeah, sure hon. I'm as hungry as a termite in a metal building. Just let me run a brush through this mess." Marcel said pointing at her hair. Marcel turned around and headed towards bathroom. Spock started to say something but thought it was best that he didn't. Five minutes later Marcel walks back towards Spock. She had managed to brush her hair and change her clothes.

Spock and Marcel made their way down to the galley. Spock was walking briskly but Marcel kept up with ease. They make it to the turbo lift and they both get in. Spock looked down at Marcel.

"Marcel my I ask you a personal query?"

"Yes anything." She answered.

"What did you do in your time?" The question had been at the forefront of his thoughts.

"I really didn't do anything. The only thing I was ever good at was painting so I guess I was an artist." Marcel answered with a shrug. "My Nana had many of my paintings hanging up around the family house. She liked hanging in the central hall so everyone could see them when they first walked into house. She always told me I had real talent." She smiled at the memory.

"Spock could you do me a favor?" Marcel asked suddenly nervous and shuffling her feet. Spock looked down at Marcel and nodded.

"Could you get Jim to stop complimenting on my beauty? It makes me really uncomfortable." Marcel said with a slight frown. Spock nodded his head understanding.

Spock and Marcel got off the turbo lift and took a right and there was the galley again, just as packed as before and everyone turned and stared at her and Spock. Everyone soon turned around to mind their own business except one person who was giving Marcel the stink eye. Marcel looked at Spock but he didn't seem to notice and walked to the food replicators so she followed along but it was getting harder and harder for her to ignore it. When Spock and Marcel got close to the table the woman quickly turned around and started to whisper among the large group of women she was sitting with.

When Spock and Marcel finally made it too the replicators to get their food she relaxed a bit with the thought of food. Spock ordered Plomeek soup Marcel looked at it for a moment and had to ask "Is that a Vulcan food? And what does it taste like?"

"Affirmative. It is a Vulcan dish and I prefer mine quite spicy." Spock answered slightly distracted by someone behind her. Marcel knew better than to turn around so she continued to talk to Spock.

"Can you order me a small bowl so I can try it?" Marcel said with a grin. Spock slowly looked down at Marcel.

"Are you positive? Humans tend to find Plomeek soup to be too spicy." Marcel shook her head with a wry smile.

"You had me with spicy and I'm pretty sure I can handle it. They invented spicy in the south." Marcel said with a smile, loving the idea of trying her first alien food.

Spock stepped aside holding a tray with both his and Marcel's soup on it while Marcel ordered more food for herself. Marcel ordered okra gumbo, potato salad with no eggs and crème brulee for dessert. As Spock and Marcel walked to the only empty seats, she notices that the woman is gone.

"Thank _god_." Marcel mumbles under her breath.

"What did you say?" Spock asks as they take their seats.

"Oh, sorry Spock. I was talking to myself." Marcel answered. Spock tilted his head and with a very slight smirk.

"Talking to ones self can be a sign of mental illness."

Marcel looked at Spock with a blank look for several moments then smiled a huge grin. "Spock, I do believe you're making fun of me." Marcel said laughing.

Marcel's laughter was interrupted by a man in a red uniform and a thick Scottish accent.

"Commander Spock, may I join you and the lass?" The man asked as he sat down.

"Hiya Lassie! I am Montgomery Scott. You can call me Scotty. I'm the Chief Engineer of this lovely lady." He swept an arm out clearly referring to the Enterprise.

"And you must be that lass we found on that alien vessel. I'd love to get my hands her. To think that they were flying around so long ago and we still hadn't even left our own solar system yet." Scotty said then he took a bite of the biggest sandwich Marcel ever seen.

"Hi Scotty. My name is Marcel." Marcel said as she grabbed her small bowl of Plomeek soup off of Spock's tray.

Scotty eyed Marcel's selection warily.

"Lassie I wouldn't eat that if I were you. It will burn a hole in your gut." Scotty said looking worried for Marcel. She shrugged in reply.

"Oh come on guys. There is no way it is that spicy and anyway, I grew up eating hot peppers right out of my Nana's garden. I think I can handle this soup and if I can't...well, I would have finally found one food that is to spicy for me too eat." Marcel said taking the challenge. Marcel took a spoon full of the soup and popped it into her mouth Marcel's eyes got and she mumbled.

"Not bad but it needs some Tabasco."

Scotty's eyes turned into saucers and he started laughing.

"Lassie, you're crazy. I like you." Scotty laughed as he stuffed the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Ach lassie, it was nice to meet you but I've got to head back to engineering before they mess up stuff down there." Scotty said as he got up from the table.

Spock and Marcel sat there for several minutes while they both ate. Marcel was savoring her soup which she could only describe as a bland heat. It really needed salt or something but she ate it any way.

Marcel and Spock finished eating in quiet awkwardness. Marcel's mind began to wander back to the women she saw when she first came into the galley. She was attractive with dark skin and perfect hair.

Marcel's thoughts were interrupted by a young man's voice with a thick Russian accent over a loud speaker.

"All senior officers report to the Captain's ready room." Spock got up and looked down at Marcel.

"I am certain that you can get to your quarters on your own?" He asked. Marcel looked up at Spock and waved him off.

"Yes Spock. I'm good. I can get back on my own." Marcel replied. Spock got up and walked out of the galley with his hands behind his back.

Marcel left the galley and was headed back to her room. She stepped onto the turbo lift and silently waited for her floor but to Marcel's surprise the woman from earlier entered the lift with her. Marcel felt waves of jealously rolling off the woman and tried to put as much distance between them as she could. The women stood there with her hands behind her back never looking at Marcel and said.

"If you hurt him, I will hurt you."

"What you talking about? I would never hurt anyone." Marcel said. The woman looked at Marcel.

"You know that he loves you right?"

"_What?_" Marcel almost yelled out of sheer surprise.

"How could you _not_ know how he feels about you? He has barely left your side for two days straight." Marcel was confused and shocked. He didn't love her...did he? Sure she felt certain affection for her from him but love? God. She was confused now more than ever.

"I'm sure that you are mistaken. He has just been helping me to adjust to everything." Marcel said nervously unsure of herself.

The women eyed her for a moment then kept talking.

"He looks at you in a way that he never looked at me." The woman said in a sad voice.

"If you two are going to become close I think we should try to get along. My name is Nyota Uhura and I'm the communications officer and Spock's x-girlfriend."

"I think I would like that. My name is Marcel by the way." Marcel said, still a little confused."

"Well this is my stop; we should get together and talk Marcel." Nyota said as she stepped off the turbo-lift.

**Captain's ready room**

Nyota just walked in.

"Alright now that everyone is here, let's get down to business." Jim said as Nyota took her seat.

"Starfleet Command has reported back. Our orders are to gather as much information on the Auroraion's vessel and the Auroraion's themselves as possible. Also, Starfleet is very concerned. They believe that the Romulans might have intercepted the message we sent them. After we gather all the useful information from the vessel we have been ordered to destroy it so it doesn't fall into the Romulan's hands and that we are to protect Marcel Bonin by any means possible." Jim said with a serious look.

"Here is the plan. We need to get this done as quick as possible and get out of here quick. Scotty, grab yourself a team and check the vessel and Mr Spock, we need to download that ships memory to a storage device for further inspection. Dr. McCoy we need a complete work-up on those two Auroraion's. Did the cultures you took contain any diseases that are lethal or harmful to humans or vulcans? "Jim asked.

"No Jim. I'm pretty sure we are all safe unless one of us is related to a dog." McCoy said with a smirk.

"Well guys, that's it. We start at 0600 in the morning. You're dismissed."

McCoy came up next to Jim.

"Jim I've got a really bad feeling about this." They watched the rest of the senior officer walking off.

"I know Bones me too." Jim said with a frown.

Nyota walked fast so she could keep up with Spock.

"Would you please just slow down for a moment Spock?" Nyota said loud enough for Spock to hear. He slowed down a little and Nyota continued.

"Spock, I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Marcel." Spock stopped walking and looked at Nyota. Nyota continued to talk.

"I think she is a sweet girl and I hope you two work out. I hope she is what you need." And with that Nyota walked off in the opposite direction, almost bumping into Jim in her hasty exit.

Jim gave Nyota one of his sexiest smiles and seemed to deflate when she didn't notice. Jim walked quickly trying to catch up with the commander.

"Hey Spock! I wanted to ask you about the smoking hot women you seem to be spending most of your free time with lately?" Jim asked while wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

Spock stopped and looked at Jim. He had a sudden urge to strangle Jim till his head popped off but as soon as the thought came to him he stuffed it down.

"Captain, would you please reframe from remarking about Miss Bonin's appearance. She finds it profoundly unpleasant and she wishes that you would stop." Jim looked at Spock and shook his head.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it Spock. I'll lay off the girl if you will answer one question for me. You like her don't you?" Jim asked Spock with a devilish smile.

Spock instantly stiffened at Jim's question and Jim's eyes widened.

"Oh my _god _you do like her! Well go get her." Jim said as he slapped Spock on the back and walked away.

Nyota was headed towards the quest quarters where Marcel was staying. "All I want is for Spock to be happy." Nyota thought as she continued to walk. "If this woman makes him happy then she was happy for him. Spock needs to be with a human. He needs someone who can openly show emotion even if Spock was too stubborn to admit it." Nyota thought as she reached Marcel's door. As she reached out and rang the buzzer she could hear faint guitar music from inside the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review and let me know what you think and thank you tishbing my beta for helping me make this story every thing it can be.**

* * *

Marcel had found guitar music on the personal computer and was learning by ear sitting Indian style on her bed when her door chimed. Marcel walked to the door to answer it while still holding the guitar. To her surprise it was the Nyota woman from the turbo lift. Marcel let her in and nervously sat the guitar down, apprehensive and not knowing how this was going to go.

Marcel didn't get along with other women. She never did. The fact was she that she had never had any real friends. Nyota made Marcel very anxious and wanted her to like her. Marcel swallowed a lump in her throat and smiled nervously at Nyota before speaking.

"Are you absolutely sure Spock loves me?

"One-hundred percent positive." Nyota replied.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?" Marcel said frantically looking at Nyota with pleading eyes. "I've never had anyone fall in love with me! I've never even been on a date before." Marcel said as she started hyperventilating. Nyota had Marcel sit down.

"Girl, you mean to tell me that you have never dated anyone and you're how old?" Uhura asked incredulously.

"I'm 28 and yes I've never been on a date before." Marcel responded meekly.

"What? You got to be fucking kidding me?" Nyota replied almost laughing.

"This is just too perfect." She said as she sat down next to Marcel.

"Look Marcel, I've got to apologize for earlier on the turbo lift. Spock and I have been done with for a while now and I agreed with the reason we broke up. It hurt, yes, it hurt a lot but I wasn't what he needed and we both moved on. It doesn't mean that I don't care any more. I just want what's best for him. I'd rather see him with a person like you than a Vulcan." Uhura sighed and continued.

"Spock needs someone who can openly show emotion even if he would never admit it to himself. So if you have any Spock related questions I will answer them for you." Nyota said as she started to put her hand on Marcel's knee only to have Marcel jerk her knee away. Nyota gave Marcel a surprised, almost hurt look and Marcel quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry but Spock asked me to avoid all physical contact till I learned how to shield." Marcel explained.

"So the rumors are true. You're a touch empath like Spock is?" Nyota asked. Marcel blushed fiercely.

"I believe that I'm more than just a empath. Dr McCoy told me that I was a pretty powerful physic." Marcel said the whole time thinking _please don't judge me! _over and over again to her self.

"Wow! Do you realize how rare it is for a human to have any psychic abilities. Most humans are psi-null." Nyota said with awe. Uhura leaned forward, a friendly smile on her face.

"Look, me and some of the girls are having a get together tomorrow just to have a few drinks and I have some clothes I want to give you. Those replicated clothes are very limited I would really love it if you could come over." Nyota asked as she walked to the door to leave. Marcel thought for a moment and agreed to go over. Nyota smiled and arranged to pick Marcel up after her shift ended the next evening.

**Spock's quarters**

After the comments from Jim and Nyota, Spock found that he couldn't control his thoughts about Marcel. Spock found himself walking towards Marcel's quarters without meaning too. That was when he noticed Nyota at Marcel's door and he briskly turned on his heel before he was noticed. Spock felt that he was being illogical and needed to meditate to control these urges.

After several hours of meditation Spock finally just gave up. He went to his personal computer with a new conviction to attain all the information her could find out about Marcel. Spock looked up Marcel's home town of Grayson, Louisiana. It was more like a village than a town with only a population of 525 people. Also, there was the name of the village itself. Was it just a coincidence that the village was named Grayson? The same as his now deceased mother, Amanda Grayson. Spock couldn't find any information on how the village got its name.

Spock did manage to find out more information about Marcel's family home. It still stood today and had been converted into a museum. Spock pulled up all the information he could find on Marcel's family home. It was called Eder House. It was a large home called a plantation house. He quickly scanned over the house's history and found some pictures on file and pulled them up.

The first couple of pictures were of the outside of the immense home and then Spock stumbled upon some pictures of the inside of the home. Something called the great hall with two sweeping staircases on both ends of the hall but that wasn't what had drawn his attention. It was a life sized self-portrait Marcel had to have painted. In this painting Marcel was wearing a long full length grown and her hair was floating around her Spock found the painting very haunting. Then Spock read the caption under the picture and raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was just so absurd.

_Pictured here is the famous lady in white_

_Marcel Bonin who died in 2013 and ghost_

_Still haunts the Eder house._

There were several blurry pictures that were supposed to be evidence of the haunting. Spock shook his head and moved on to a different subject. He decided to look up any additional information on Alexandria Genesis. The information he found was sketchy at best. All there were was myths and legends but as he has learned over the years there was almost always a grain of truth behind all myths and legends. He carefully read the only article he could find.

_"The legend behind this genetic variation is that thousand of years ago in Egypt, a mysterious light flashed over the sky, and the people in the village under which this light flashed all developed the pale white skin and purple eyes. They were deemed to be "spirit people" because of their appearance. These mysterious people eventually moved north and disappeared."_

After reading this article Spock was uncertain if he was willing to share this with Marcel. It would only upset her but the first article about her home he wanted to share. Spock turned off his computer and prepared for bed, his last lingering thoughts were about Marcel and the haunting painting before he fell into a deep slumber.

**Marcel's quarters**

After Nyota left, Marcel meditated for a few hours before bed. She found it extremely easy to meditate and felt a calming relaxation that she had never experienced before. She readied herself for bed and slipping between the cool crisp sheets she fell into a deep sleep only to dream what felt profoundly real.

_She was walking in her Nana's garden, the smell of roses surrounding her in it's perfume. Marcel breathed in the scent deeply. It was her favorite part of the garden. The pleasant smell of freshly blooming roses._

_Marcel went to go pick a rose and she noticed that she was wearing a long white nightgown. Marcel had a feeling that she wasn't alone but couldn't see anyone so she began to walk towards the house when she suddenly collided into a scorching hot wall of naked flesh. Marcel slowly looked up to see that it was Spock wearing what looked like sleep pants and no shirt. Her pulse quickened and she was frozen in place, her hand resting on his muscled chest. Marcel's lips parted slightly as her breath quickened and she stammered over her words._

_"S-Spock? What are you doing in my dream?"_

_Spock looked down at Marcel there was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Like a fire burning behind his irises, a hunger that made her shiver in nervous anticipation._

_"If this is but a dream then I can do this." Spock said as he slowly ran his fingers though Marcel's long black hair. He gently tilted her head up towards his and slowly kissed Marcel, deepening his kiss till it became passionate. His tongue gently wound against hers. Marcel was overwhelmed with a burning need she never felt before. Marcel had never kissed before and she found that she liked it and she wanted...no needed more! As if Spock could read her mind he began to caress her breast with his right hand and deepened his kiss and he began to slowly lower Marcel to the garden floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The feel of the cool earth under her provided a stark contrast to the hot body gently shifting above her, careful and sensual in his touch._

Marcel woke up suddenly in her bed. She was sweating and she felt hot everywhere but most noticeable was her face, flushed red with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

_"Oh god! I just had a erotic dream about Spock and I was turned on!"_

Marcel thought as she quickly scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom and undressed, jumping into the sonic shower hoping that would help with the sensation. Marcel stayed in the shower for what felt like hours. It helped a little and she promptly dressed and brushed her teeth.

While brushing her hair the door chimed. Marcel rushed to the door to answer it and there stood Spock stiffly with his hands behind his back but the look in his eyes reminded Marcel of her dream and Spock with no shirt, kissing her passionately. Marcel blushed hotly and couldn't make eye contact with Spock.

"I'm here to escort you to Breakfast if it's agreeable to you." Spock said in his stiff normal way but Marcel sensed something was on his mind.

"Come on in Spock. I'm...uhh...almost ready. Let me just finish brushing my hair," Marcel said not making eye contact with Spock. Marcel rushed off to the bathroom while Spock watched her walk away.

Spock tried to meditate that morning but after the dream he had had the night before, it was impossible. He watched as Marcel walked away. He noticed the curve of her hips as they swayed gently with her movements and the tips of his ears blushed fiercely. He forced himself to gain control.

As Marcel walked out of the bathroom with freshly brushed hair that she decided to wear down she noticed Spock was staring at her again. Marcel didn't think she could ever make eye contact with Spock ever again thinking about her vivid dream. Her face flushed again and she swiftly headed for the door.

"Let's get going. I'm hungry." Marcel said quickly as she walked into the hallway, never being so embarrassed in her whole life.

While they walked towards the galley to get breakfast, Marcel kept feeling like Spock was watching her but every time but every time Marcel tried to surreptitiously catch Spock at it he was looking straight ahead.

When they finally entered the turbo lift, Spock looked down at Marcel and calmly asked Marcel "Did you sleep well last night?".

Marcel nearly choked on her tongue. She didn't know what to say and she just said the first thing that came to mind with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, like a baby." Weakly smiling, knowing that she wasn't being totally truthful. She had a flash of her very detailed dream, almost causing her to moan at the memory. When then turbo lift door opened Marcel couldn't get out of the lift fast enough, leaving behind a slightly smirking Spock at Marcel's reaction. Spock was rapidly forming a theory and he planned on testing it out before he had to report to duty.

As Marcel made it to the entrance to the galley she noticed Spock was standing beside her. Marcel nervously glanced at Spock but he was looking straight ahead. They walked into the galley and it was full again but this time only a few people looked up at her. Everyone seemed to be on edge or worried about something. Marcel heard several people talking among themselves. She could hear bits and pieces of conversations as they made their way to the food replicators. Spock got a bowl of fruit and Marcel got the same. She just wasn't her normal hungry self this morning.

They both sat down and quietly ate. Marcel kept having the feeling that Spock was watching her but again, every time she looked up he wasn't. She mechanically ate her food even though her appetite just wasn't there. When they both finished their last bite of food Spock stood.

"I have to report to duty today however, I will escort you back to your quarters."

There was something in the tone of his voice that sounded strained to Marcel but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she stood up to go.

Nobody noticed when they got up to leave. Something big must be going on. Marcel thought. Spock and Marcel entered the lift and the awkward silence continued and it caused a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

When they both made it back to Marcel's quarters,she took a deep breath to control her nerves and tried to put in her access code willing her hand not to shake. Promptly entering her quarters as soon as the door slid open, Marcel turned around and ran face first into Spock's chest. Marcel watched as Spock calmly shut the door behind them. Marcel realized that she was touching Spock's chest and felt his muscles ripple and as he looked down at her their eyes locked.

Unable to move, all Marcel could do was stare at Spock, intense feelings of deja vu flooded her.

Spock ran his fingers through Marcel's hair as he dipped her head and their lips locked. Sparks ran down Marcel's spine right to her toes and she tried to deepen the kiss but Spock pulled back and took several steps backwards, his cheeks and ears flushed bright green and he immediately apologized.

"That was inappropriate of me. I have to report to duty." Turning on one heel Spock swiftly left Marcel blushing and confused.

Marcel sat in her room for what seemed like hours. She sat and meditated and worked on shielding, secretly hoping that Spock would be impressed that she figured out how to, all on her own. Marcel's stomach began to rumble and she noticed the time she has been mediating for six hours.

"Wow were did the time go?" Marcel thought as she got up, not feeling stiff at all, just more relaxed and more confident. Her door chimed and she calmly walked to opened deep down hoping it was Spock. Marcel was slightly disappointed when she saw Nyota was at the door.

Marcel quickly apologized saying that she had forgotten about Nyota's invitation for her to visit. Marcel put on the only pair of shoes she owned, a simple pair of flats and left with Nyota. She could feel the excitement bubbling off of Nyota. As they walked out of Marcel's quarters towards Nyota's room, Marcel began to get extremely nervous, her empty stomach began to do flips as they got closer to Nyota's quarters. She's always had problems with mingling and small talk. Nyota put her access code in and invited Marcel in.

As soon as Marcel entered Nyota's quarters she noticed that the room had that lived in feel. There was several paintings on the walls and a bookshelf full of books and trinkets. The living area had a sofa and a coffee table. "Please sit down. Do you want a drink? I'm getting myself something." Nyota asked Marcel with a smile. Marcel just nodded yes apprehensively, afraid she might say something wrong. Nyota left and came back with two glasses it had a strange blue liquid in it.

Marcel eyed the liquid before accepting the glass. Marcel swirled the liquid in her glass and sniffed it trying to figure out what it was. Nyota smiled at Marcel.

"It's Andorain ale and it's quite good."

Marcel took a small sip to sample the beverage and was surprised at how splendid the flavor was and in short order downed the full glass. "Girl, I wouldn't drink it that fast. That stuff goes straight to your head." Nyota said with a laugh.

"Come with me. I've gathered you some clothes." Nyota looked her up and down with a small contemplating frown. "I'm guessing you're about a size six?" Nyota asked as they both walked towards her bedroom.

"I wouldn't know." Marcel said with a shrug. "My Nana made most of my clothes. I never bought them before and never paid attention to the size."

"You were close to your Nana, weren't you?" Nyota asked Marcel as they both walked toward the bed were several outfits were laid out. Marcel smiled proudly at the memory of her grandmother.

"My Nana was a phenomenal woman. She grew her own food and lived off her land right up to the day she died." Marcel said with pride.

"She sounds like an extraordinary woman Marcel." Nyota said smiling at Marcel.

"Well, here we go. Here are the clothes I was talking about." Nyota said as she pointed to a ample pile of clothing.

"I and some of the other ladies on the Enterprise gathered them up for you. I know how bad those replicated things can be and rather limited with style, too." Nyota said with a hopeful smile.

Marcel frowned slightly when she noticed that the majority of the cloths were dresses. She never wore dresses before. They only attracted attention to her and she always tried her best just to blend in. Then Marcel thought to herself _"The hell with it time for a change." _And she started looking through all the items.

Marcel picked up a red sun dress with spaghetti straps and held up against her. Uhura looked positively giddy with anticipation and shooed her towards the bathroom.

"Go try it on! I want to see how it looks." Nyota said as she pushed Marcel into the bathroom. Marcel changed out of her replicated outfit into the red sun dress and was troubled when she realized she couldn't wear her bra with this outfit. She felt like she was naked wearing the dress but she did like the way the fabric felt against her skin. Marcel could hear Nyota on the other side of the door.

"Come on girl! Get your ass out here and model that outfit off for me!" Nyota yelled through the door. Marcel walked out of the bathroom slowly slightly embarrassed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Marcel walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of Nyota with her arms across her breasts and blushing as red as the dress.

"I feel a little underdressed." Marcel said still blushing heavily.

"Wait right there.' Nyota said as she went back to the pile of cloths and at the bottom of the pile she produced a long white robe and threw it at Marcel.

"Try this on." Nyota said as she threw it. Marcel eyed the outfit it wasn't a heavy material like she first thought it was and it had beautiful intricate stitching. It looked handmade. Marcel looked at Nyota and tried to hand it back. It was way too exceptional of a garment to just give away.

"I can't take this. It's too much." Marcel said as she tried to give the outfit back.

"No, it's yours! It will look so much better on you than it ever looked on me." Nyota said as she shoved Marcel into the bathroom to try on the outfit. Marcel walked out of the bathroom several minutes later frowning down at the outfit holding a belt strap like cord.

"I don't know how to tie this." Marcel said looking at Nyota for help.

"Here you go. Let me help you." Nyota said as she smiled at Marcel. "I was right it does look much better on you then it did on me." Nyota said smiling warmly at Marcel.

"Spock it going to _love_ this on you. It's a Vulcan made outfit. One of a kind and I have no real use for it any more and it suits you more the it ever did me." Nyota said as she straightened the robe on Marcel.

"Let me fix your hair." Nyota says as she pushes Marcel down into a chair, not giving her a chance to say no. Marcel gives up and lets Nyota have her way with her.

Marcel sat there while Nyota began to section off her hair and weave it into several braids looping them in a complex design that Marcel was sure she would never be able to reproduce. Nyota left and came back with a small bag.

"Just indulge me." Nyota said as she began to apply make-up to Marcel. Marcel sat there for what seemed like hours nervously waiting to see the end product. Marcel never wore make-up before and was almost afraid to look at her self in the mirror when Nyota was done.

Marcel stood there starring at her reflection for what seemed like an eternity. Marcel couldn't believe what she saw. She looked so unlike herself she had to admit that she looked beautiful.

"So what do you think?" Nyota asked as she stood next to Marcel.

"I don't look like myself anymore." Marcel said under her breath.

"I look like I just walked out of a fairy tale." Marcel told Nyota as she twisted and gave Nyota a hug, squealing with delight. The hug was broken up by Nyota's comm going off.

_"Lieutenant Uhura please report to the bridge."_

"Well duty calls." Nyota said with a huff. "Here take these." Nyota said as she handed Marcel all the clothes from the bed.

Marcel managed to carry the large bundle on her left shoulder and ran to the galley to get something light to eat. She settled on a tuna salad sandwich. The whole time she had an eerie feeling that something wasn't right. Marcel brushed off the idea. "You're being silly Marcel." She murmured to herself as she walked out of the empty galley.

Marcel practically ran back to her quarters unable to shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Marcel hastily put her access code in and ran inside and locking the door behind her. Marcel threw the clothes on her bed and put her sandwich down on the table. She walked to her bathroom to splash water on her face hoping that the bad feeling deep in the pit of her stomach would go away.

Without warning, the ground beneath her feet began to heave and pitch and Marcel heard a high pitch warning siren and saw red flashing lights. The ship violently shook to the right knocking Marcel right over like a rag doll. She could barely manage to get back on her own two feet. Marcel's fear grew out of control when she heard a voice over the intercom.

_"Intruders have been sighted. All security to deck three."_

Marcel began to panic realizing she was on deck three. She peeked out of the bathroom door.

Marcel saw a man in a unfamiliar uniform looking around her room. Marcel sucked in her breath and the man turned around and looked right at her.

"Come here girl." He said in a way that made her skin crawl.

He reached into the bathroom and grabbed Marcel by the arm pulling her close to his body. Marcel tried to fight him off but he held on to her with a vice grip.

"I've got her beam me up." The strange man said while tightly holding Marcel to his body.

_"We can't sir they have shields again."_ A voice said out of thin air.

"Fix it!" The man yelled back.

The ship shook to the left violently again. Marcel took a chance and fought as hard as she could but he was too strong. He hoisted her up to his eye level and smiled.

"You will be fun to break, little one." He said with a sneer.

Then Marcel saw a chance and leaned forward with a smile and bit his ear as hard as she could Marcel could feel the ear squish between her teeth and a sharp coppery taste filled her mouth. Marcel could hear the man howl in pain as he ripped her away from his body. Marcel spit out the bottom half of his ear onto the floor.

The man reared back and punched her in the face so hard that her arm that he was still holding shattered and her face spattered red blood and gushed mixing with the green blood from the ear she bit off.

Marcel looked up at her door as it opened and sees Spock and the security officers. Marcel looks at Spock with pleading eyes and mutters "Spock" before she is beamed off board.

Spock stood there for several moments feeling a rage build upside him his hands were balled up in fists at his side as he stared at the carnage left in the room. He felt a huge sense of failure. He had not been able to save his Marcel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next Chapter poor Marcel she just can't catch a break please let me know what you think with a review your opinion matters to me ...This chapter is pretty dark and has a torture scene in it so if that's not your thing sorry the next chapter some with be much nicer promise. **

* * *

Spock walked swiftly back towards the bridge doing his best to keep his rage in check with his fists clenched at his side. Spock is rapidly losing the battle to control his emotions. He failed her and Spock's mind flashed back to the terrified look in Marcel's eyes as she was transported off the Enterprise. He got into the turbo lift and ordered it to the bridge.

Spock's entire frame shook and he had to order the turbo lift to stop right before it got to the bridge. He tried to control his anger and lost his battle, slamming his fist into the turbo lift wall leaving a huge dent. Though the act was illogical, the pain in his knuckles provided a point to focus on and he needed that.

"Resume." Spock says and the turbo lift continues to the bridge.

**The Bridge**

Spock walked to his station everyone on the bridge turns and watched him with wary eyes.

"Spock, we are going to get her back." Jim says with conviction.

"Captain, may I remind you that we are outnumbered three to one." Though he wanted to believe the captain, it seemed like an hopeless situation.

"Spock. We are going to get her back!" Jim says cutting Spock off.

"Chekov, you and Sulu work at finding a way to locate those Romulan ships and Uhura send an encoded message to Starfleet command. Inform them of our situation. Maybe they can send us some back up." Kirk walked over to Spock and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are going to get Marcel back." Jim says firmly.

Spock can see the determination behind the young captain's steely blue eyes and he knows then that if anyone can make the impossible happen, it is Kirk. He jerks his head in a nod and focuses on the task ahead of them.

"Captain, we will have to act fast. Romulan's are not known to keep prisoners alive for long and they are also known to torture and brainwash their prisoners. Also, we have no way of telling why they wanted Miss Bonin." Spock said with no expression but deep inside he knew they wanted her as a weapon.

**Aboard the Romulan Ship**

Marcel woke up in a dark hot room. It was hard to breathe and she couldn't move. Her face was throbbing and she tried to open her eyes only to be slammed with the worst headache she had ever had. Marcel was confused at first then she remembered the strange man.

Marcel tried to move again then she realized her right arm was chained above her head and her feet barely touched the floor. Her eyes began to focus to the dimly lit room. All she could see was a metal wall and her badly mangled left arm. It sent waves of nausea at her and she had a hard time catching her breath. It was way too hot and the air was too thin. Marcel began to lose consciousness again when without warning someone turned on the lights and doused her with really cold water, shocking her whole body.

"So little one, you're awake now." A cruel voice taunts her and he grabs her face in an iron grip. Marcel cringes when he grips her face too hard and it feels like her eye is going to pop out of it's socket with the pressure of her captor's fingers. Marcel rapidly notices that this was the man that had abducted her. The bottom of his ear was completely gone and the look on his face was of complete and pure hatred.

"Valdore, back away from our guest." A new voice said, sending cold chills down Marcel's spine.

Marcel felt a new terror building inside her as the face of the new man came into her view.

"You will have to forgive my first officer. He is cranky. He thinks you ruined his good looks when you bit off his ear. Personally, I think you did him a favor." The man said while laughing. He quickly grew serious and moved closer to her, his severe features more defined in the bright light. It was unnerving. He looked like a Vulcan but the smile twisting his features with the cold look in his eyes quickly identified him as something else, a Romulan.

"Miss Bonin, my name is Captain Telek and this is my ship and you are my guest. If you tell me what I want to know you will find that I can be a very accommodating host." Captain Telek said as he trailed a finger down her face with a sneer. Marcel shivered with revulsion, knowing fully that he was lying to her and that she wouldn't find anything pleasant about her predicament. She resisted the urge to turn away but she knew that he could see her fear.

"Now Miss Bonin I have a few questions for you. If you answer them for me I'll make arrangements to make you more comfortable." Captain Telek said with a smile that made Marcel sick to her stomach because she knew his version of comfortable and hers where completely different.

"Miss Bonin, What does the federation want you for? What is special about you?" Captain Telek asked in a voice that made Marcel shake in a new found fear.

"I don't know. I'm not special andI have no idea why they would want me." Marcel said with a shaking voice.

Captain Telek shook his head.

"Wrong answer."

He touched a device to Marcel's flesh and electricity coursed through her body. She shook violently and she could smell of her own flesh burning, the smell making her queasy. Taking a big gulp of air Marcel screamed over and over again as he kept touching the device to her burnt flesh, repeating the questions over and over again. She couldn't answer him because she didn't know. The last thing Marcel remembered before she blacked out was the smell of her own burning flesh.

A few hours later Marcel was woke up with cold water again.

"Wake up little one, I owe you for marring me." Valdore said with a wicked grin that made Marcel cower in fear.

Valdore waved a branding iron in Marcel's face so she could see it. She began to panic. She tried to scramble away but her feet couldn't get traction on the slippery floor. Valdore grabbed Marcel roughly by her neck. Sneering at her, he pushed the branding iron to her forehead. As Marcel screamed, she emptied what little stomach contents she had all over the floor, passing out again.

Marcel was dreaming again. She was back on the Enterprise on the bridge standing before Jim but he couldn't see her. Marcel began to jump up and down waving her arms screaming at Jim but it was like she was invisible. She reached out to touch him and her hand went right through him and he shivered rubbing his hand over his arms like he was trying to get warm.

Jim began to talk but the words made no sounds. Marcel was getting frustrated. She walked up to each of the crew members on the bridge and nobody took notice to her. Marcel began to lose all hope. She desperately wanted to cry. She needed to let them know where to find her so they could come and rescue her.

The atmosphere on the bridge suddenly changed when Marcel noticed Spock getting off the Turbo lift. She ran towards Spock, hopeful that he would see her. Marcel reached out and touched Spock. The instant that she touched him, it was like electricity sparked between them and Spock looked right at Marcel for a moment. His eyebrow shot up into his hairline and he whispered questioningly. "Marcel?"

As soon as they touch and Spock got a glimmer of Marcel she woke up back in her prison and hell. Captain Telek was leering at Marcel with a sinister look in his eyes that made Marcel visibly shake in fear.

"Oh...my dear child. If you would only tell me what I want to know then I'm sure I can make your stay with me...pleasurable." Captain Telek said as he ran a finger down the side of Marcel's face.

"Ah, I see that my first officer branded you with the mark of the Romulan Empire. I should be incensed with Valdore for marking your exquisite skin but I find that it's quite fitting." Captain Telek said as his finger traced the brand on Marcel's forehead.

Marcel glared the Romulan Captain and tried to pull her face away from him only to have him grip her face hard and sneer at her.

"I'm afraid my dear that I'm here to tend to your wounds. I can't have them getting infected." Telek said as he produced a small container.

"This is going to be very painful. I've heard that sodium chloride in open wounds can be agonizing. That, I apologize for but I can't have you dying from your wounds." Telek said as he began to rub the salt into Marcel's open lacerations.

Marcel began to shriek as soon as Telek began to rub the salt into her tormented flesh.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Telek said as he rubbed his body against Marcel's and Marcel quickly realized that Telek was erect and breathing heavily in her ear.

Telek turned Marcel around and the chain holding her arm ripped at her wrist and her shoulder muscles burned from being in the same position for to long. Telek grabbed Marcel by the face roughly and he was inches from her face.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know I will gladly move you to my bed chamber where I will make you scream my name over and over again." Telek said as he licked Marcel's face trying to force her into a kiss but she bit down on his tongue. Telek pulled away before Marcel could do any lasting damage.

"You disappoint me Miss Bonin, I would have enjoyed having you panting in my bed chamber. Now I will have to settle for you screaming in pain in here. It's such a shame." Telek said as he brandished an oversized knife and began to cut away Marcel's robe.

"You forced my hand and this your fault. If you would have told me the information I wanted to know and agreed to join me in my bed chamber then this wouldn't be happening now." Captain Telek said as cut away the rest of Marcel's robe.

Marcel shivered in fear and loathing. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated Telek. When Marcel's robe was cut away from her body and she hung there helpless Telek turned her back around with her facing the opposite direction. Telek ran his hands down her back and backside.

"It's a shame I have to ruin your flawless skin but you have forced my hand." Telek said as he licked Marcel's ear and her stomach retched with revulsion.

Telek stepped away from Marcel and she strained to hear what he was doing. Marcel heard something whipping through the air and it suddenly made contact with the tender flesh of her back ripping it as it bit into her back muscles. Blood began to run down her back and pool on the floor around her feet.

Marcel found that she didn't have the strength to scream any more and she was almost numb to the pain. Her head lolled to the side. Unable to hold it up anymore, she hung in her chains lifeless and beaten. She wished he would just kill her and be done with it. Marcel couldn't remember when Telek stopped whipping her back. _"I must have blacked out." _Marcel thought to her self.

Marcel took a deep shuddering breath and listened. She didn't hear anything at first and then she heard to whip hit the floor with a hollow thud before she felt Telek's dank breath at the back of her neck. She tried to use her toes to pull herself away only to slip and push her body into him. Telek moaned when her backside rubbed up against him. The feel and sound of him made her sick and she began to cry but no tears fell.

Telek stepped away from Marcel for a moment and stepped back. He began to rub salt into her open bleeding flesh causing Marcel to begin to buck in her chains. She slid on the floor that was slick with her blood into Telek and he moaned again making Marcel stop moving and stiffen in fear.

Telek began to slow his progress as he massaged the salt into Marcel's wounds clearly enjoying himself as his groin was rubbing up against her backside making her nauseous. She could taste the bile in her throat.

Telek turned Marcel back around the chain ripped at her raw wrist reopening the healing wounds fresh blood ran down her arm. Marcel didn't feel the biting pain her body anymore and her mind was so completely numb she couldn't think clearly any more.

"Clearly you're not going to tell me what I want to know." Telek said as he turned Marcel back around and grabbing Marcel by her hair so he could look in her eyes.

"Lucky for you I have found another use for you or I'd kill you right here and now." Telek said as he bites down on her shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Marcel began to get flashes of what Telek had planned for her and it made her sick. She couldn't let it happen. Not again. Marcel began to fight with a newfound strength but to her terror it only excited Telek even more.

"I'm going to kill your friends on the Federation ship Enterprise then I will make you mine and when I tire of you...I will give you to Valdore. He isn't as kind as I am. He will enjoy cutting you more than he would taking your body. He won't want you when I done with you." Telek said with a hateful laugh as he groped Marcel's breast with his free hand and pulled her hair with other, clearly enjoying him self as he toyed with her.

Something in Marcel snapped when she heard his plans for the only friends she ever known. Everything became clear and Marcel found an inner strength that she never possessed before. A strange sense of calm pervaded her and looked at Telek. She smiled and screamed.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Over and over again she screamed. Telek looked down at Marcel in confusion and stumbled a few steps away from her.

_"Captain Telek?"_ The disembodied voice of Commander Valdore came over the speakers.

"Yes." The captain said with a sneer, not taking his eyes off Marcel.

"Our ships have all powered down. We are unable to raise them and we have lost all power. The Enterprise is closing in on us. What should we do?" Commander Valdore asked the Captain in a terrified voice.

"_You!_ You did this." Captain Telek roared at Marcel as he charged towards Marcel with the intent of killing her. Telek stopped in mid run unable to reach the woman. To his horror Marcel had a look on her face that Telek had never seen before. He suddenly knew what true terror was.

The tortured, black-haired woman stared at Telek with eyes full of fire and with an eerily calm voice she simple stated "Die." Repeatedly, almost in a whisper. Telek suddenly was thrown across the room by some unseen will and hit the wall behind him with such force that every bone in his body broke on contact. His face forever frozen in a look of terror was pointed towards Marcel.

Unnoticed to her, a rescue team had beamed aboard the Romulan ship and they had witnessed the whole exchange between her and the now dead Romulan Captain. Marcel's eyes locked with Spock's as he rushed towards her, yanking the chain holding her. He easily caught her as she begins to fall before it could hit the floor. Marcel locked eyes with Spock as he held her before she could say a word her body was racked with painful seizures. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to violently shake. McCoy rushed to her shaking form.

"Spock lets get her to the Sickbay now." Dr McCoy said as he looked at Jim for backup.

"We got her. Four to beam directly to sickbay. Mr. Scott." Jim ordered as he watches his friend frozen where he stood holding the convulsing woman tightly in his arms.

**Sickbay**  
When they beamed into the Sickbay Dr. McCoy snapped into action. He shoved Jim out of the way and guided Spock, who was still holding Marcel, to the bio-bed.

"Spock, you've got to let go of Marcel so I can examine her." McCoy said to Spock rousing him from his trace like state.

Spock carefully laid Marcel down trying not to damage her further. He took a few steps back and straightened his uniform.

"Doctor, when Miss Bonin wakes up please inform me. I will be in my quarters." Spock spun on his heel and walked out of the sickbay.

Dr. McCoy quickly got to work on Marcel. First he had to check for any brain damage from the grand mal seizure. To his surprise he found no damage. In fact, it seemed to be repairing itself. McCoy gave Marcel a few hypo's for pain and to keep Marcel unconscious while he took stock of her other injuries.

McCoy was infuriated when he finally made a list of all the injuries she had sustained at the hands of the Romulans. McCoy was treating the worst of the injuries when Jim came up next to him.

"Bones, please tell me it isn't as bad as it looks." Kirk's face was pinched and pale as he looked at the battered and bloody body on the biobed. McCoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before answering.

"Well Jim, the kid has a compound proximal humerus fracture, orbital socket fracture including her cheekbone, severe lacerations to her back and third degree and partial thickness burns on her arms and they fucking branded her _and_ she has a nasty bite on her neck so yeah, I think it pretty damn bad." McCoy said he reset the badly broken arm and began to heal the broken bones.

McCoy waved one of his nurses to take over for him. "Jim we need to talk." McCoy said as he guided Jim towards his office.

Sitting at his desk, McCoy pulled out two glasses and a decanter of brandy, pouring them both a large serving. McCoy threw back his drink before beginning.

"Jim, you and I both saw what she did on that ship." McCoy says while looking at Jim waiting on him to say something. Jim sighed, looking older than McCoy had ever seen him.

"Bones, I saw the same thing you saw. A young woman fighting for her life. If any one of us had her abilities wouldn't you have done the same thing and if she is as skilled as I believe then she could have destroyed the other ships." He ran a hand over his face. "But she didn't. She just powered them down." Jim says as he swallows another gulp of his drink. McCoy frowns and his eyes are drawn to the woman on the bed.

"Jim, I'm just more than a little bit worried that we have a mentally unstable young woman who could hurt anyone of us and we'd be unable to stop her." McCoy said as he finished off his brandy.

"And have you noticed how Spock acts around her? If I didn't know any better I'd swear that he was in love with her." McCoy added as he poured himself another glass. Kirk shook his head slowly.

"Bones, she was being tortured and he was going to kill her. We all saw what happened and if she hadn't have one what she did then she'd be dead right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation. She is a sweet young woman that doesn't deserve any of this." Jim added as he walked out of bones office. McCoy finished his drink, grimacing at the burn.

"I just hope you're right, Jim." He mumbled to the empty office.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank everyone who has added my story to there favorites and following my story it means so much to me that someone is reading my story please leave me a review and tell me what you think reviews keep me motivated to continue with my little story.

* * *

Spock went straight to his quarters to meditate. On his walk he thought about what transpired today. Spock found it agreeable that the Romulan captain was now dead. If Marcel had not killed him he certainly would have. Spock had to get control. He _needed_ to get control. Spock walked into his quarters, dimmed the lights and lit a candle and some incense and began to mediate.

**Sickbay**

After Jim left, Dr McCoy went back to check out Marcel. The nurses had managed to clear up all of the burns and lacerations on Marcel's body. The brand was going to be a little difficult. It would take several passes with the dermal regenerator to be totally removed. Dr McCoy was more worried about Marcel's left arm. It had already began to heal before Marcel was rescued and it had set wrong. He had no choice. He had to re-break the arm before he could mend it. Dr. McCoy was able to repair most of the nerve damage but Marcel would need to have some physical therapy before she could have full use of her arm. Marcel's brain activity was off the chart. Dr. McCoy was working on a theory He surmised that her brain was sending message to her body to heal itself. Dr McCoy was astounded how fast Marcel's body had healed itself.

"Nurse Rodgers? Let me know if she wakes up. I'll be in my office." McCoy says gruffly as he walks towards his office. He sits down and lets out a sigh. Marcel's body had been physically broken. He hoped that Marcel would be all right psychologically.

Dr. McCoy was in his office for several hours doing paper work when his comm went off.

"Doctor, she is awake." Nurse Rodgers said quickly.

"I'll be right there," Dr. McCoy said as he pushed away from his desk. When McCoy made it to Marcel's bedside he was unprepared for what he saw.

Marcel was sitting up in her bed with a blank look on her face, devoid of all emotions. McCoy turns his gaze to Nurse Rodgers.

"Has she been like this since she woke up? Has she said anything?"

"Yes sir. She hasn't said a word. It's a little unnerving." Nurse Rodgers said with a shiver.

Dr. McCoy walked up to Marcel looking right into her eyes. He snapped his fingers a few times with no response. Marcel looked right through him like he wasn't there.

"Damn it." Dr McCoy muttered. McCoy slapped a hand to the wall comm.

"Jim can you come to the sickbay she woke up?"

Jim got to the sickbay smiling immensely but as soon as he laid eyes on Marcel his smile faltered.

"Bones, what is wrong with her?" Jim said as he frowned at Marcel.

"Damn it Jim I'm a doctor not a psychologist." Dr. McCoy said with a grumpy look.

"Well, could you give me your best guess?" Jim said while still looking at Marcel with a concerned look on his face.

"Well...if I had to guess." Dr McCoy said, staring right at the Captain.

"I would have to say that Marcel is suppressing her emotions because of what happened on the Romulan ship. All of it was too much for Marcel to handle so she shut down all her emotions." McCoy said grimly.

"This can't be good for her." Jim said as he stared at the blank face Marcel snapping his fingers at her a few times. "Is there any way we can snap her out of this?" Jim asked the doctor, getting more concerned by the minute. McCoy sighed.

"Marcel has to come back on her own. I've done several scans and I can't find a thing wrong with her." Dr. McCoy said to Jim in a defeated tone.

"I hate to admit this but it's out of my hands now." Dr. McCoy said as a look flash onto his face, "Maybe Spock can work some his Vulcan voodoo on Marcel and we can find out what is going on in her head."

Dr. McCoy said while looking at the captain, secretly hoping that he wouldn't have to ask the pointy eared bastard for help. He'd never be able to live it down.

"I know that look Bones. I will ask Spock if he can help." Jim said with a smug look.

"But, you owe me." Jim adds with a grin. McCoy turns to the nurse who was watching their exchange.

"Nurse Rodgers get Commander Spock on the comm. and let him know that Miss Bonin is awake."

Moments later Spock walks into the sickbay and makes eye contact with Marcel. Something quickly flickers across Marcel's face but just as fast as it was appeared, it was gone. Marcel looked up at Spock with an empty lifeless look. Spock looked at Dr. McCoy and Jim with a nonplussed look on his face he asked.

"Miss Bonin is still unwell?"

"Yes. Bones thinks that Marcel is suppressing her emotions because what happened on the Romulan ship was too much for her to handle. I was thinking that you might be able to help her by performing a mind meld on her." Jim asked Spock while looking at the doctor.

Spock stiffened and looked at Dr. McCoy and Jim and said, "I cannot do a mind meld without Miss Bonin's consent."

"You mean you won't help." Dr McCoy huffed clearly angry.

"If Marcel doesn't come out of this soon it is going to be detrimental to Marcel's health. I thought that you cared about her. I guess I was wrong." Dr McCoy fumed as he walked away leaving Spock stand there with Jim and Marcel, her expression unchanging.

"Spock, I'm sure Marcel wouldn't mind you trying to help her. She trusts you more than anyone of us." Jim said to Spock as he left the sickbay leaving Spock alone with Marcel.

Spock stepped closer to Marcel. After everyone left he looked into Marcel's eyes as if to ask permission but he got nothing from Marcel. He had to admit to himself that it was unsettling seeing the empty, lifeless eyes fixated on nothing.

Spock put his hand on Marcel face to attempt a meld with her against his best judgment. Looking deep into Marcel's eyes Spock started to feel the hum of Marcel's emotions...then there was nothing at all. Spock pulled his hand back and looked at Marcel again his eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he muttered under his breath.

"Fascinating." He walked towards Dr. McCoy's office.

Spock rang the buzzer on the doctor's door and he heard the doctor mumble something so he let himself in. Spock looked at Dr. McCoy sitting at his desk finishing his paper work for the day slowly sipping on a glass of whiskey. Dr. McCoy looked up at Spock.

"What do you want Spock?" Dr. McCoy said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Your prognosis is correct." Spock stated with a flat expression.

"What?" Dr McCoy stammered nearing falling out of his chair. "You mean I was right?" Dr. McCoy asked still not believing his ears.

Choosing to ignore the doctor's words Spock went on.

"I'm not as proficient as a healer. Miss Bonin needs a hakausu, a Vulcan healer." Spock explained as he looked at the doctor.

"If Miss Bonin is left in this state it will be detrimental to her health. We need to go to New Vulcan. I will contact my father and make arrangements." Spock said as he turned and walked out of the doctor's office.

"I guess I'll tell Jim." Dr. McCoy said to himself as he watched Spock walk out of sickbay.

After talking to Jim, they made a quick course change and they were on there way to New Vulcan. They would arrive in a little more than four days.

**Spock's Quarters**

Spock contacted his father on his private comm. Spock's father's image flickered on the screen.

"Sa-fu, this is unsuspected." Sarek said with a blank look.

"Yes sa-mekh, I am in need of a hakausu." Spock said blank faced.

"Are you ill?" Sarek responded.

"No osu. I am requesting the healer for a human passenger who I regard as a friend." Spock said looking at his father.

"Hakausu don't see k'shatrisu but I will see what I can do my son." Sarek said.

"We will arrive in 4.1 days father." Spock said and quickly closed out the comm.

It was a long four days. Spock visited Marcel every day after his shift, doing his best to avoid the Doctor and his comments. Marcel did not get any better but she did not get any worse. Marcel had managed to eat small amounts of food but it was nothing like Marcel would normally eat. Spock found that he missed Marcel. It was as if she was not there but she was. Spock missed the laughing and smiling Marcel. He would settle for anything from Marcel.

It was day four and they were almost at their destination. Spock walked into the sickbay holding a garment for Marcel. It was a robe specially designed for the harsh weather on New Vulcan. Dr. McCoy looked up, saw Spock, turned around, and left leaving Spock alone with Marcel.

Spock was grateful for this he was in no mood to put up with the doctors antics today. Spock handed the garment to Marcel and guided her to the changing room. Marcel walked beside Spock almost like a robot. Spock watched as Marcel went into the changing room with sad eyes.

Marcel walked out of the changing room a moment later with the robe on, only she did not tie all the ties. Spock without a thought reached down and tied all the cords for Marcel. His hand brushed against hers and he felt nothing. His heart sank.

**Transporter Room**  
Dr McCoy gave himself and Jim a hypo-spray to counteract the extra gravity and heat on New Vulcan. The doctor was about to give Marcel a hypo when Spock brushed his hand away.

"It will interfere with the healing process." Spock said as he stiffens slightly staring the doctor down. McCoy returned his gaze without flinching.

"Well, you better keep an eye on her. I don't need her passing out on us." Dr. McCoy said sternly.

**New Vulcan**  
All four of them beamed down to New Vulcan's surface at the end of a major sandstorm. Sand was still swirling in the air and blowing Marcel's hair around her and her skin seemed to sparkle even more in the intense sunlight. They were greeted by two stoic Vulcan's that Jim immediately recognized as Spock Prime and Ambassador Sarek.

They quickly made their way inside and out of the dwindling storm, Marcel never leaving Spock's side. Sarek and Spock Prime both seemed to take notice of this but chose to remain silent.

When everyone got inside the meager house they quickly shook off all the sand. Sarek broke the silence.

"Who is this human child?"

"Her name is Marcel Bonin."

Jim began to tell the Ambassador everything about Marcel. It took well over an hour and Jim did not leave out any details. Well, he did leave out one the fact that his son spent every extra moment he had with Marcel but Jim figured that the Ambassador had already figured it out on his own by the way he kept looking over at them.

"T'Pau has agreed to see the young woman but has been delayed due to the sandstorm and she will not be here until tomorrow so please make yourselves at home." Sarek said as he stood there watching Spock and Marcel standing next close to each other. Marcel was standing so close to Spock they were nearly touching.

"Spock, if I may have a word with you alone." Sarek said to Spock as he walked to his private office. Spock followed but had to stop Marcel from following him. Spock guided Marcel to a chair and sat her down lightly brushing his hand against hers as he did.

Spock walked briskly, catching up with his father walking into the office. He closed the door behind him. Sarek motioned Spock to sit down but Spock refused. He stood straight with his hands behind his back looking back at his father.

"Is there something going on between you and that young woman?" Sarek asked bluntly. Spock stiffened at his father's question.

"We are friends, father." Spock said quickly, knowing that he was not being all the way truthful with himself or his father. Spock was not sure what they truly were. Sarek was silent for several moments staring at his son.

"Spock I know that look. I have seen it on myself. It is the same look I gave your mother." Sarek said to Spock.

Spock straightened at the mention of his mother and was silent for several moments thinking of what to say.

"I am uncertain of what you want me to say father." Spock stated flatly.

"From what your Captain has told me of Miss Bonin she seems to be a remarkable young woman and she would make an excellent bond-mate for you." Sarek said to Spock.

Spock's eyebrow shot up into his hairline clearly not believing the words that just came out of his father's mouth.

"Will that be all father?" Spock asked feeling uncomfortable with the subject.

Jim walked toward Spock Prime.

"So what happened to the universe ending paradoxes if you and your counterpart ever met? Let me guess you lied." Jim said with a smirk.

"I implied." Spock Prime said with a slight smile.

"You gambled." Jim added.

"It was an act of faith Jim; I seem to remember having this same conversation with my counterpart." Spock Prime said with another slight smile.

"You guys are so weird you know that." Jim said while shaking his head.

"So I forgot to ask, did you guys find Marcel in your timeline?" Jim asked out of curiosity. Spock Prime frowned slightly at this.

"No Jim. We were too late. By the time we got there the ship was already gone; but I heard rumors years later of an earth woman fitting Marcel's description. She went mad and killed several Romulans before they were able to kill her."

"What?" Jim said frantically.

"Jim there is no way to tell if it will happen again. Romulans are not known for their compassion. They very well could have pushed her to that point." The elderly vulcan explained.

"Do not let what I have told encourage you to pass judgment on Miss Bonin. That was a different time and place. Things can happen differently now. Miss Bonin has what she did not have on that Romulan ship." Spock Prime says with a faint smile.

"And what would that be?" Jim asks.

"Friends and a ship full of people that care for her." Spock Prime adds as they both watch Prime's counterpart attending Marcel and giving her something to drink.

"I think I know what you mean." Jim says with a twinkle in his eye. Jim silently watched Spock and Marcel for several moments before he decided to approach Spock.

"So, what did your father have to say?" Jim asked Spock with a grin.

"It was a private matter between me and my father." Spock said as he straightens his uniform and took the empty glass from Marcel.

"So what's going on between you two?" Jim asked Spock with a grin and a gleam in his eyes clearly pushing his luck. Spock glared at Jim and did not answer the question.

"O.K." Jim said throwing his hands in the air.

"I give up." Jim added as he said as he sat down.

Spock walked into the kitchen rinsed out the glass and sat it on the counter.

"So Spock what do you think we should do until that Vulcan healer gets here?" Jim yelled from the other room.

Spock back into the room and said. "Captain I would advise that we stay here for the night. T'Pau will be here in the early morning hours and she values promptness."

"You are sure that you father has room for us all?" Jim asks Spock with a frown. "I wouldn't want to impose on him."

"I will make arrangements with my father I'm assured that he has rooms for us all."

Spock walks into his father's office and walks back out several moments later.

"Captain, Arrangements have been made. You and Doctor McCoy will have to share a room. My father apparently had a room made for me in the hopes I would visit one day and Miss Bonin will have the extra guest room." Spock said as he stood next to Jim with his hands behind his back.

After fresh linens were put on all the beds and a cot was placed in the room that Jim and the doctor were to share everyone went to their rooms. Jim and Dr. McCoy quickly were squared away Jim quickly claimed the bed, leaving the cot for Bones.

"What the hell Jim I'm older than you. I can't sleep on this cot." Dr. McCoy said angrily.

"But I'm the Captain." Jim said with a pout.

"Doesn't mean you get to be an ass." Dr. McCoy muttered under his breath as he sat on the cot.

"What did you say?" Jim said with a cheeky grin.

"Nothing." Dr. McCoy replied sarcastically.

Jim and Dr. McCoy quickly settled in for the night after a few more arguments on who would sleep on the cot and who got the bed. After everything was said and done, Jim got it his way.

Spock helped Marcel to the guest room that she would be using. It was a simple room and everything was in red and gold tones. The room had a warm, lived in feeling even though Spock was quite sure this was the first time anyone ever slept in this room.

Marcel stood close to Spock and it sent his pulse racing. Spock looked down at Marcel and his heart broke when he saw Marcel's face, blank and lifeless. Spock leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Marcel's cool forehead looking into her eyes.

"Marcel if you can hear me I want you to know I am doing all that I can to get you back." Spock led Marcel to the bed and turned the temperature down in the room to a normal temperature so Marcel would be more comfortable.

"Good night Marcel." Spock whispered as he left her room and towards his own room.

Spock desperately needed to meditate. He would be seeing T'Pau in the morning and he would not dare let his control slip in front of her. After a couple hours of meditation Spock began to feel tired and went to bed relieved that Marcel would being seeing someone who could help her.

Preparing for the arrival of T'Pau  
The morning came quick. Spock's internal clock woke him up before the sun was up. Spock went into the kitchen to prepare the morning meal for everyone he was certain that the Captain and Dr. McCoy did not know that guests are expected to cook the morning meal. Spock made an oatmeal type dish with fresh fruit and spiced tea.

Spock went to check on Marcel he opened the door noiselessly and peeked in. Marcel was not yet awake but Spock slipped inside anyway. He had a burning need to see her and he was done fighting it. Spoke was drawn towards Marcel's sleeping body like a moth to a flame. Spock reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair out of Marcel's face, the pads of his fingers brushed gently at her temple. Spock felt a sudden onslaught of emotions flowing from Marcel. Fear, shame and horror but as soon as he felt the raw emotions pulsating off of Marcel, she began to shut Spock out. It was as if Marcel was slamming door after door in Spock's face slowly pushing him out.

Spock gasped as he pulled his hand back away from Marcel. Her emotions were like a kick in the gut. Spock quickly got control of his feelings and stood up straighter folding his hands behind his back.

"Breakfast is ready Marcel. Would it be acceptable if I escort you to the dinning room?" Spock asked her, trying to retain some normalcy in their relationship. Marcel just gave him a blank look while she sat up in bed and slid her feet into her flats, standing up ready to leave. Marcel's hair was slept on and her clothes were wrinkled but her beauty was unavoidable. Spock wished he could express his feelings to Marcel but he could not find the words. They escaped him.

Marcel took another step and she was right beside Spock, so close that he could feel the coolness of her skin against his hot flesh. It sent shivers down his spine. Spock resisted the urge to kiss Marcel and walked her to the breakfast table. Spock gave her a bowl of fresh fruit and oatmeal and a cup of sweet-spiced tea. Spock made himself a bowl and sat down next to Marcel just as his father walked in.

"You know that she cannot wear that outfit to be attended by T'Pau."

Spock quickly replies.

"Yes father. I observed this. I was going to have a garment from her quarters be sent down."

"I have something she can wear. Your mother's belongings from the embassy on Earth was sent here. I do believe I have something appropriate for her to wear." Sarek said as he left abruptly only to return with a light blue Vulcan styled robe with gold details.

Spock accepted the outfit, laid it across a chair, and cleaned up Marcel's empty bowl and cup. Picking the outfit back up Spock guided Marcel back towards her room and handed her the outfit Spock waited on the outside of the door while Marcel changed into the fresh outfit. Moments later Marcel's bedroom door opens, she has the fresh outfit on but she neglected to tie the cords again so Spock bent down and gently tied them in place.

Walking into the sitting room, Spock noticed that the Captain and the Doctor were to his left at the breakfast table eating already wearing their formal uniforms. Dr. McCoy seemed to be more grouchy than normal and the Captain was laughing.

"Hey Spock. Good morning. I sent off for your formal get up too." Jim yelled across the house. Spock went retrieve it and as soon as he walked into the dinning area, the doctor chimed in.

"Yeah. If I got to wear this monkey suit so do you." Dr McCoy said with a sour face as he pulled at his tight collar. Spock tilted his head at the doctor's comment and grabbed his uniform from the Captain. Spock turned around quickly to change into the fresh outfit and saw his father looking at Marcel.

"Spock I will get my house servant T'Dori to fix Miss Bonin's hair. Nothing too elaborate. Just enough to make her more presentable." Sarek said as he guided Marcel towards a young Vulcan woman. Spock's eyes followed Marcel as she left the room with his father's young servant.

"See I told you he has it bad." Jim said as he patted Dr. McCoy on the back. Spock looked at the two men setting at the dinning table arched one eyebrow at them and walked to his room to change.

Spock changed into his formal uniform and decided that it would be best if he meditated for a moment to retain his control.

Spock only meditated for thirty minutes when he heard a light knock at his door. Spock got up and straightened his uniform walked to the door and opened it. Jim was standing there.

"T'Pau just sent a message. She is going to be here any minute." Jim said with a nervous edge to his voice.

Spock nodded his thanks to Jim and walked into the sitting room. Marcel was sitting in a chair facing Spock with the same blank look she has had for over a week now and today Spock was going to get his Marcel back.

**T'Pau's arrival**  
T'Pau arrived ten minutes later. She was a shrewd woman and the only person to ever turn down a seat on the Federation Council. Her logic has been known to be ruthless. T'Pau remained silent as she observed the room. Slowly but gracefully she walked towards Spock and Sarek and the crew from the Enterprise and greeted them with the Ta'al the traditional Vulcan salute.

T'Pau walked up to Marcel.

"Is this the human?"

Spock had to force himself not to flinch at T'Pau's harsh words. Spock's father stepped up and affirmed that Marcel was the one who needed a healer.

"She will come with me alone." T'Pau said in a firm voice.

Spock got Marcel up and guided her towards T'Pau. The whole time she watched the interaction between the two. Marcel followed T'Pau without a word, blank faced as ever.

The both of them stepped into Sarek's office and T'Pau shut the door behind them. T'Pau motioned for Marcel to sit down and Marcel mindless followed the order to set.

T'Pau took several moments to observe Marcel when Sarek told her of the young Earth woman. She was not sure if all the facts were reliable since humans had gathered them.

Taking her seat gracefully across from Marcel, T'Pau initiated the mind meld. She was surprised that was able to achieve a meld but found nothing right so she pushed a little harder and still nothing. T'Pau decided to change her approach and began to send out short bursts of energy like she was chiseling at a wall. Marcel's shields began to fall slowly, little by little.

When Marcel's shields finally fell T'Pau was bombarded with strong emotions but as soon she felt them, they were gone. T'Pau was slightly surprised Marcel was able to control her emotions so well considering all the images T'Pau was getting from Marcel. T'Pau was surprised, yet again, at how organized Marcel's thoughts were. Most human thoughts were without order and their thoughts were chaotic.

T'Pau made the decision that she was going to find out what was going on between Spock and this young Earth woman and started to probe at Marcel's memories. T'Pau was surprised, yet again, when Marcel mind pushed back at her and would not let her probe any further. T'Pau pushed harder, determined to get the information she wanted. T'Pau was taken aback when she was blocked from obtaining the memories that she sought. Marcel slowly spoke to T'Pau.

"Thank you for the help. I really appreciate it Ma'am but my thoughts are my own." Marcel spoke within T'Pau's mind with a calm and polite voice.

With that, T'Pau pulled out of the meld. She examined Marcel's face, looking to see if there was a change. Marcel smiled faintly at the elderly Vulcan woman, recalling her picture from an article she read and knew how to act. Marcel did not want to offend T'Pau with an emotional outburst but she did not want her to probe her mind and evaded her personal memories of Spock. Marcel could feel the women's eyes upon her looking for a flaw.

"I would like to show you my gratitude for helping me. I believe I should have let Spock teach me how to shield instead of trying to learn on my own. I'm ashamed to say I lost control and once I had my shield in place I couldn't get them back down."

Marcel admitted her shame to T'Pau. "If you want to know anything about me and Spock I will answer your questions truthfully." Marcel said to T'Pau feeling braver than she should.

T'Pau eyed Marcel for several moments considering her words. From T'Pau's experience, humans do not share faults with people easily and they are not known to be truthful when they are asked uncomfortable questions.

"How would I know if you are being truthful with me?" T'Pau asked with an even voice.

"I have my ways. If you would allow me to touch you when I answer your questions you will have no doubt about the truth of my words." Marcel said while holding her breath. She knew how Vulcans felt about touching other people.

T'Pau eyed the young woman, not really believing the truth of her words but consented to her request. "What is you relationship with Spock?" T'Pau asked with perfect control.

Marcel reached out and lightly touched T'Pau's arm and answered the question.

"Spock is my adviser and my friend." Marcel said in a soft voice being as truthful as she could she still did not know what she was to Spock.

"There is more, is there not?" T'Pau asked in an unwavering voice.

"Yes Ma'am." Marcel said as she blushed slightly. "Spock kissed me in a dream." Marcel's said, completely mortified that she shared that bit of her private life with a complete stranger.

T'Pau looked at the young blushing women. "Dreams are unimportant. They represent the subconscious mind."

"I must apologize Ma'am. I didn't explain myself. My dreams are real and I pulled Spock into one of my dream." Marcel said blushing bright red she never shared this much with any one. To Marcel's relief, T'Pau finished her questions and pulled her hand back.

"I believe the truth of your words." T'Pau said as she slowly got up from her seat.

"I find it a refreshing change. Not every human is as forthcoming as you. It is an admirable trait." T'Pau said with an even voice.

"Thank you Ma'am. I always found it easier to be truthful." Marcel said as she stood up and straightening her outfit nervously.

"I would advise you to seek a human counselor to discuss what transpired on the Romulan ship. I have found that most humans benefit from this process." T'Pau replied.

"Yes Ma'am. I will do that." Marcel said with a calm polite voice.

"Let us join the others." T'Pau walked out of Sarek's office. Marcel looked around seeing her surroundings for the first time. The first person she saw was Jim smiling at her with a goofy grin. He grabbed her up off the floor and twirled her around. Marcel barely had enough time to put up her shaky shield when he finally set her down. She found she was face to face with Spock. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met.

It took several moments to realize there were other people in the room. Marcel saw Dr. McCoy and a tall Vulcan that she recognized as the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. Marcel was trying to piece together why he was here when it became obvious. The Ambassador was Spock's father.

"Ambassador, I would like to thank you for providing your home and for everything you have done for me. I will be forever grateful." Marcel said with a nervous smile.

T'Pau cleared her throat and got the rooms attention.

"Spock, you will need to continue her training. Her inadequate training resulted in this damage." T'Pau said with a stern voice. Spock flinched at her words and clenched his fist trying not to lose his control.

"The human also needs a counselor since it is unhealthy for humans to suppress their emotions." T'Pau said with an even voice and with that, she turned around and left.

There was an uneasy silence in the room as T'Pau left. Spock seemed to let a breath out when the woman left. The silence was broken when Marcel's stomach growled at her with vengeance Marcel laughed and put a hand on her stomach.

"I guess I'm hungry." Marcel said with a laugh.

"You should be. You were in there all damn day." Dr. McCoy said with a gruff voice.

"How long was I with her?" Marcel asked in a quiet voice.

"About eight hours." Jim said offhanded.

"Wow it didn't seem that long." Marcel said mostly to herself.

Spock took a step closer to Marcel.

"It is customary for guests to cook meals. Would you like to help me prepare the meal?" Marcel nodded her head yes.

"What would you like me to do?"

Spock sat Marcel down with a knife and some strange looking vegetables that she never saw before to peel and dice them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank everyone for following and favoriting my little story I'm having a blast ...please please leave me a review and let me know what you think **

**I don't own Star Trek I make no money only thing that's mine is Marcel**

* * *

Marcel sat down and peeled and chopped the strange alien vegetables they looked like some sort of bluish-purple root vegetable they were strange but they had a pleasant aroma that made Marcels stomach growl even louder.

Marcel ignored her hunger pains and continued to chop the vegetables and began to think the strange twist her life as taken. It seemed liked it was just yesterday that she was sitting in a big house with only a dog for company and now she was sitting at a table chopping alien vegetables on an alien planet as if was a normal thing.

Marcel was glad for the distraction she knew that sooner or later she would have to talk to Spock and that terrified Marcel. Marcel was dreadful when it came to talking to people eventually Marcel always put her foot in her mouth and would say something wrong and "puff" they would be gone.

Marcel finished with the vegetables and tensely looked up and spotted Spock getting a wok-like pan and several different fresh spices ready. Marcel took a deep breath to settle her nerves and walks toward Spock with the prepared vegetables. "So,What are we making?" Marcel asked with a genuine smile. Spock noticed this right away and almost kissed Marcel right there in the kitchen.

Spock's heart skipped a beat. This is what he missed. Spock thought to himself.

"We are making Spicy vegetable stir fry." Spock said as he grasped the tray of vegetables from Marcel's delicate fingers. The world slowed down around them both. Without a thought, Spock put the tray of vegetables on the counter and took a step closer to Marcel. Spock looked into Marcel's eyes, fiercely fighting the urge to kiss her.

"What are you two up to in here?" Jim said a little too loudly for Spock's tastes. Spock shot Jim a look that made him stop in his tracks. "Whoa buddy! If I knew you guys were up to something then I would have left you two alone." Jim said while wiggling his eyebrows. Marcel shot Jim a look that had Jim open his mouth and shut it again with an audible click.

"Just...uh...let me know when dinner is done. I'm starved." Jim said as he got out of the kitchen as quick as he could.

When Jim left so did Spock's and Marcel's trance like state. Spock began to cook the vegetables and fresh spices. Marcel watched as Spock began to cook, her mouth watered as the aroma of the cooking food filled the air.

"That smells incredible Spock." Marcel said with anticipation.

Spock shows Marcel where the flatware and the serving dishes were and Marcel set the table. Spock placed fresh fruit and bread on the table along with a pitcher of fruit juice. Spock went into the sitting room and informed the Captain, the Doctor and his father that dinner was three men looked up and stopped their deep conversation and got up to join Marcel and Spock in the kitchen.

Marcel took charge and got Spock to sit down and began to serve all the men their food, ladling them each out a portion of the stir fried vegetables and gave them each a piece of bread and on a separate dish a piece of the fresh fruit and pouring each of them a glass of the fresh fruit juice before setting down to make her own plate.

All four men, even Spock and his father looked at Marcel with mild curiosity. She could feel them looking at her and she looked up from her plate and explained.

"In my family it is traditional to serve the men first." Marcel says nervously.

"Have I done something wrong?" Marcel asks as she looks around the room.

"No. Just a little old-fashioned." Jim says with a laugh.

"Well, Jim have you forgotten I'm the oldest person here so I guess I would be a little old-fashioned." Marcel said with a flustered expression.

"In Vulcan culture can serve a meal to a male." Sarek said flatly. Marcel's face turned bright red "I didn't mean to offend anyone." Marcel said mentally kicking herself.

"No offence is taken where none was intended." Sarek said and Marcel felt a little better and ate the stir fried vegetables with a ravenous hunger finishing it off quickly.

"Damn Spock! You trying to kill us?" Dr. McCoy complained as he gulped down his juice trying to put out the fire in his mouth. Marcel muttered "Wuss!" under her breath as she helped herself to seconds.

"Here try this." Marcel said as she handed the Doctor her bread smiling slightly at McCoy's discomfort. For a man from the south, he sure couldn't handle decent seasonings.

Sarek looked around the table at the interactions between Spock and his friends. He could not help but be pleased. All Amanda had ever wanted for Spock was for him to have friends and to have someone to love him and they were all sitting at this table.

"Dr. McCoy, we have a replicator. You can use it too procure yourself a more acceptable meal." Sarek offered the Doctor and looking at Jim who had also gone extremely red-faced with the spiciness of the meal. Dr. McCoy and Jim quickly jumped up at the same time to get something different to eat.

The meal continued without further interruption. Marcel remained silent as she ate her meal finishing off her second plate of food and two pieces of bread and one piece of sipped the sweet fruit juice looking out the window at the desert of red sand outside. It was very alien to her.

Marcel had never been outside of the state of Louisiana and the view outside was something that she had never seen before. She felt a sudden urge to go outside and explore but thought it would be best to keep quiet. Marcel continued to drinking her juice looking out the window longingly. Sarek noticed the look on Marcel's face and spoke up.

"Captain? Can it be arranged for your crew to stay an extra day. I'm sure Miss Bonin would find New Vulcan fascinating. This is her first time on a alien planet, after all." Sarek asked the Captain.

Marcel looked at Sarek then at Jim, waiting on Jim to say something. "I'm sure something can be done." Jim said with beaming smile that made his eyes twinkle.

"I also think it would be good for us to take a small break after everything Marcel has been through." Jim said while smiling at Marcel.

Marcel shifted nervously in her seat when all four men turned and looked at her.

"Thank you Jim. I've never seen a desert before. There's not many deserts in Louisiana." Marcel said with a smile barely able to contain her excitement.

"I will have to give you a hypo to combat the thin atmosphere and the extra gravity." Dr. McCoy said with a gruff voice. Marcel groaned at the idea of another hypo but quickly decided that it was a fair exchange.

Marcel couldn't remember the last time she was this excited. She beamed at the Doctor.

"So Doc, when are you going to give me that hypo?" Marcel said bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Well this is a first. Someone is excited to get a hypo." Dr. McCoy said looking at Jim. Kirk threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey don't look at me like that Bones! You have always been a little sadistic when it came to giving me those hypos. I think you get some kind of perverted pleasure from seeing me in pain." Jim says returning Bones the look. McCoy rolled his eyes, laughing under his breath as he prepared the triox supplement.

"If you are ready I can give you that hypo now." Dr. McCoy said choosing to ignore Jim and brandishing out the hypo he had ready for Marcel since they beamed before they beamed down to New Vulcan.

Marcel winced when Dr. McCoy jabbed the hypo into her neck. "Now that wasn't that bad was it?" Dr. McCoy said with a grin patting Marcel on the back. Marcel smiled weakly up at the Doctor.

"If you say so." Marcel said as she rubbed the sore spot on her neck. "You guys are just a bunch of babies." Dr. McCoy said shaking his head and walking away.

Dr. McCoy started to tell Marcel that she shouldn't get too excited. It was only a desert planet with nothing really to see but someone knocked on the front door and interrupted him. Sarek went to answer it since he sent his young servant T'Dori home for the day.

"S'chn T'gai Sarek I've come to ask for assistance." T'Dori asked standing in Sarek's doorway.

"What is it T'Dori?" Sarek asked his young servant. "It is my son. He has been missing since yesterday's sand storm and it is not like him to not return home."

T'Dori said as she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"There is another sand storm on the way. I believe he may be hurt and unable to return home." T'Dori said flatly.

"How long till the next storm?" Spock asks T'Dori.

"Thirty minutes...possibly less and we cannot use the scanners as they do not function adequately in the sand storms." T'Dori said with a slight frown.

"Since the scanners do not work then the only logical conclusion will be to send out search parties to search for the child." Spock said as he looked at Jim and Bones.

"Both of us volunteer to aid in the search for the kid." Jim said looking at Dr. McCoy.

"Yeah. We will help you look for your kid." Dr. McCoy said quickly looking at Jim.

"I want to help." Marcel said with a worried look. "Let me got get my shoes on." Marcel said as she briskly walked towards the guest room to grab her shoes.

Spock followed Marcel into the guest room. Marcel slipped her shoes on and turned to leave the room only to walk right into Spock.

"Damn Spock, what are you doing? You scared me." Marcel said with a smile that quickly faded when she saw the fierce look in eyes. She tried to step away but Spock grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

"You will not leave this house. It is not safe." Spock said to Marcel his eyes flashed with anger.

"Oh no you don't buddy." Marcel said between glitched teeth.

"I know I can help and that is what I'm going to do and you are _not_ going to stop me." Marcel said looking right at Spock daring him to tell her she couldn't help again.

"I could not bear it if I lost you again." Spock told Marcel letting his emotional wall fall down around him. Marcel understood when she saw him crumble. She reached a hand out and placed it on his cheek, turning his face to her so she could look into his eyes. The fear and desperation were there, just swimming beneath the surface.

"Oh Spock. You are not going to lose me ever." Marcel said with a smile to reassure him.

"Look Spock, I've got to make myself useful and I can't just sit around and wait for you to escort me to my meals and to teach me how to control my new gifts." Marcel said with a grimace. She didn't want to hurt Spock but she just couldn't just sit here doing nothing when she knew that she could help.

"Fine." He acquiesced. "But you will remain by my side where I can see you." Spock said giving in to Marcel when he saw that he could not win this argument. Marcel smiled at Spock.

"I knew you would see it my way." Marcel said to Spock as she leaned forward to kiss Spock on his cheek but at the last moment Spock turned his head and their lips met sending white-hot sparks between them. Spock moved closer to Marcel and deepened the kiss running his hands up Marcel's back.

Marcel moaned into his mouth, never wanting this moment to end but before she could do much more he abruptly stopped kissing Marcel and took several steps away from Marcel. That was when Marcel noticed Dr. McCoy standing in the door way with his mouth gaping open unable to say anything for the first time in his life.

Spock straightened his uniform and quickly walked past the dumbfounded Doctor without a word. Marcel walked up to Dr. McCoy and said.

"Close your mouth before a fly lays eggs in there." Smiling at the Doctor before she walked out of the room briskly to catch up with Spock.

Marcel quickly caught up with Spock and could not help but smile to herself remembering the kiss. Marcel walked into the sitting room and noticed that they were going over the plan to find the lost child. Sarek had a map that was broken down into grids T'Dori pointed out the places that were already searched those areas were marked so the areas not searched could be focused on. Everyone paired off into two's. T'Dori and Sarek, Jim and Bones, and Marcel and Spock. Each pair was given a PADD with a copy of the map.

"After each group searches an area mark it on your map and all the maps will update with the new information." Sarek explained as he left with T'Dori.

Marcel examined the map looking at it and mumbled to herself.

"If I was a little boy where would I go?"

Looking up from the map with an idea Marcel blurted out.

"Are there any caves nearby?" Spock turned towards Marcel.

"Yes but they are a three-day walk from here. It would have been impossible for the young adolescent to have got there before the first sand storm hit."

"We are wasting time talking let's go get this kid." Jim said they all walked outside.

Everyone went outside Jim and Dr. McCoy went the opposite direction. Marcel looked at the horizon and she could see the storm barreling down on them. Marcel felt a moment of fear wash over her and quickly pushed it down. Spock had the map and was headed off towards one of the unsearched areas keeping Marcel within hands reach. Marcel looked in the opposite direction. She had a gut feeling that she couldn't help but follow.

Marcel took several steps away from Spock before he noticed that Marcel was missing. Spock panicked for a moment and seeing Marcel in the distance He headed for Marcel with purpose. When Spock reached her he grabbed her by the arm a little harder than he should have and spun Marcel around.

Spock instantly regretted his actions when he saw the look on Marcel's face. It was pain and fear and it was directed at him. Seeing the look on Marcel's face cut Spock deep. This was not what he intended. Marcel's anger flared, her eyes darted at Spock.

"I'm not a child Spock and I will not let you treat me like one." Marcel said shaking with anger and she wrenched her arm from his grasp.

Marcel stomped off away from Spock, so angry with him for treating her like a child. Marcel could feel Spock behind her so she picked up the pace. He was just so frustrating! The winds began to pick up again. Marcel stopped short suddenly having an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was not right. Spock quickly caught up with Marcel.

It was as if Spock was reading Marcel's mind and scanned the area for any hidden dangers. Spock gave Marcel a puzzled look. She shuffled her feet and took an uneasy step backwards and the ground fell out under Marcel's feet. Spock saw Marcel's face frozen in shocked surprise. Spock had enough time to grab Marcel and hold her tight to his chest. Time seemed to slow down for Marcel as they began to fall.

When they stopped falling Spock was on his back with Marcel on top of him. Marcel couldn't help but to notice how hot Spock was and how muscular his chest was. Marcel began to think about kissing Spock again Marcel blushed fiercely pushing herself off of Spock only to slip on some loose rocks and sand falling towards the ground again but Spock caught her again before she hit the ground.

Marcel was frozen for a moment staring at Spock's chocolate-brown eyes. Her pulse quickened.

"Are you unharmed?" Spock asked quietly looking into Marcel's eyes for the answers.

"I'm fine Spock." Marcel said still looking at Spock then she remembered that she was still mad at Spock and scrambled out of his arms.

"Were are we?" She asked trying to find anything to focus on in the darkness other than Spock. Spock looked around his eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness.

"I do believe we have fallen into a fissure. The rock we were walking on had a crack in it and the sand storm must have uncovered it." Spock said still looking around the dark cave.

"You think the same thing could have happened to the child?" Marcel asked shivering in the pitch black cave still unable to see anything.

Marcel blinked a few times hoping that would help her see better but the best she could see was an arm's length in front of her. Marcel began to feel very claustrophobic and she was having trouble catching her breath. Before Marcel could go into full-on panic mode Spock was there holding her. His warmth and strength helped her fear subside. She looked up at Spock just as he looked down at her. She saw him bend down and he pressed his lips to hers.

With the feel of him surrounding her Marcel quickly forgot about being mad at Spock. He deepened his kiss like a starving man. Marcel abruptly stopped kissing Spock.

"Did you hear that?" Marcel said breathlessly. Spock tilted his head.

"I heard nothing." Spock said as he leaned in to kiss Marcel again. "There it is again." Marcel hissed, pulling away from Spock.

Spock looked at Marcel for a moment trying to determine if Marcel had lost her mind or if this was something else. Marcel began to walk away towards the voice in her head. Spock stayed close, watching Marcel move gracefully over fallen rocks and debris as if she could see in the dark cave. Marcel began to move faster with purpose, still graceful until she suddenly stopped and fell to her knees and began to dig. "Don't just stand there help me!" Marcel pleaded with Spock.

Spock kneeled down next to Marcel and began to remove the larger debris.

"He is here and he needs help!" Marcel frantically dug at the ground. Then Spock saw it...green blood.

Marcel's hands began to shake when she saw the small vulcan child, no more than five years old with a severely broken leg. He quickly assessed the child and found a strong pulse and his breathing was clear.

"Please tell me he is still alive Spock." Marcel said on the verge of crying. Spock carefully examined the small Vulcan child.

"We will need to stabilize his leg before we move him but he will live." Spock said in a calm voice. Marcel looked around the cave there was more light in this section of the cave and that she was thankful for.

Marcel found a medium light weight rock Marcel looked at Spock for a moment.

"I need a long piece of fabric." Marcel said as she gingerly laid the rock next to the childs broken leg. Spock handed Marcel his shirt Marcel looked up at Spock's naked chest and blushed red. She tied the rock as tightly as she dared using Spock's shirt. Spock looked at Marcel in awe.

"Were did you learn to do that?" Spock asked looking at Marcel. she shrugged.

"My Brother taught me basic first aid before he left for the war." Marcel said trying hard not to look at Spock's naked chest.

"We have to find the cave's entrance." Spock said in a calm voice as he gently picked up the injured child. Marcel grabbed hold of the pad with the map on it from Spock and swiftly enlarged the map looking for the caves. When Marcel found what she was looking for she looked at the extensive caves system looking for the quickest route out.

"I believe I've found the quickest way out of these caves. Follow me." Marcel said pleased with herself and happy that everything her brother taught her was coming in handy. Spock began to follow Marcel towards the cave's entrance.

"Spock, how long do you think it is going to take us to get out of this cave?" Marcel asked with worry in her voice. Marcel showed Spock the map.

"We will reach the caves entrance in one-point five hours if we keep going at this pace." Spock said while adjusting the Vulcan child careful not to jostle him.

Marcel and Spock walked in silence, neither of them really knowing how to talk about what happened today. Half-way through their trip Spock broke the silence.

"Marcel, I believe I must apologize for my actions. Lately my behavior has been unbecoming and disgraceful. I shall endeavor to control my emotions more effectively." Spock said with no emotions. Normally there was an inflection or something but it was flat and devoid of all emotion.

"It's alright. I think I understand." Marcel said while carefully walking on the uneven terrain. Spock stopped.

"I do not think you understand. I am Vulcan and to lose control like that is inexcusable. Vulcan's do not let their emotions control them. They control their emotions."

Marcel didn't know what to think or what she should say so she said nothing just nodding her head and walking ahead of Spock so he would not see her face. Marcel was not sure if Spock was talking about when he hurt her when he grabbed her arm earlier today or if Spock was talking about the kissing. She was pretty sure he was talking about both.

For the rest of their trek Marcel and Spock were painfully silent. Marcel was shocked that when they finally reached the cave opening it was already dark outside and the wind was howling, sending dust and sand hurling through. Her eyes began to water and burn and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Lightning struck and Marcel jumped and backed away from the opening.

"We can't go out in this sandstorm." Marcel said in a wheezy voice trying not to rub her eyes. Spock nodded.

"I agree we should wait till the storm passes." Spock says while he walks back into the cave away from the harsh wind and sand.

"We should let them know where we are. Could we use the map to send a message to them?" Marcel asked Spock as she blinked her eyes trying to get the sand out.

"I shall endeavor to do my best but first come here." Spock said to Marcel as he sat the child down. She walked towards Spock, her stomach doing flips.

"Look up." Spock ordered and she followed Spock's directions. He helped Marcel with the sand in her eyes by carefully pouring water over her eyes to get every speck of sand out.

"There. Is that better?" Spock asks.

"Yes thank you." Marcel says as she sits down to check on the small Vulcan child.

"How is he doing?" Marcel asks with concern in her voice.

"He will survive thanks to you Marcel." Spock says as he began working on letting the others know where they were located and that they found the child. Marcel blushed and began to think about the day sitting next to the child in case he woke up.

"Marcel!" Marcel jumped at hearing her name.

"Sorry Spock. I must have zoned out for a moment. What is it Spock." Marcel asked slightly embarrassed that she was caught daydreaming.

"The others know our location but they cannot retrieve us until the storm passes. It could be a while. The storm is severe and it is too perilous outside. We will have to spend the night in the cave." Spock told Marcel gauging her response.

Marcel tried to smile. "I guess we are roughing it." Marcel said trying to be optimistic. Another loud thunder strike made her jump out of her skin. Marcel didn't normally jump at lighting and thunder but she also had never been outside during a sandstorm that produced the loudest thunder she ever heard. She tried to shove the absurd fear down and focused on clearing away a little more of the rocks and debris away so she could sit a little more comfortably. Marcel doubted that she would be able to sleep tonight but at least she could make herself more at ease.

The storm raged on the lightning and thunder seemed to get brighter and louder and closer and every time the lightning struck Marcel would jump and Spock would look at her not saying a word. Marcel and Spock sat there in silence with the child between them like a barrier. Marcel began to notice that the cave was getting colder and colder. The child began to shiver in the cold. Marcel was alright but she doubted that the child or Spock were doing as well as she was. Marcel laid down next to the child and wrapped her arms around him offering him her warmth. He stopped shivering on contact.

"Spock, if you are cold then you can lay down behind me." Marcel offered. Spock looked like he was debating whether or not it was a good idea.

"I am adequate." Spock said not looking at Marcel. Marcel began to drift off to sleep. Marcel was woke up by a warm arm wrapping around her body.

Marcel smiled to herself she couldn't help but think about how nice it was that Spock was holding her even if it was only for warmth. Marcel felt Spock's warm breath on the back of her neck and was finding it difficult to ignore the fact that Spock was spooning her. Finally, Marcel fell into a deep sleep with Spock at her back.

Marcel was dreaming again. It was summer-time and she was at her favorite swimming hole. She was wearing her favorite two-piece swimming suit. It was hot pink and if her Nana caught her wearing it again she would tan Marcel's hide. Marcel jumped into the water relishing the coolness of the water against her skin. Marcel came up for a breath and there at the shoreline stood Spock. Marcel smiled at Spock as she swam and then walked the rest of the way out of the water. As Marcel reached Spock his eyes lingered on Marcel's nearly naked body.

Marcel suddenly felt self-conscious and started to blush under Spock's watchful eyes.

"Why are you wearing your under garments?" Spock asks with a hint of disapproval in his voice. She rolled her eyes.

"I am wearing my swimming suit not my under garments and what are you doing in my dream again?" Marcel said hotly with her arms across her chest. Spock looked at Marcel for several more seconds and his expression soften slightly.

Marcel reached down and grabbed a towel out of a nearby bush and wrapped it around her still wet body. A voice in the distance called out to Marcel and as her head snapped up her face changed to a look of worry.

"Nana is going to kill me!" Marcel said as she rushed by Spock. Spock followed behind her with a curious expression. Marcel approached a large grand home with pillars and with white paint and a wrap around porch. There, on the steps, stood an elderly woman and an overly large dog obediently standing by her side.

The elderly women stood at the steps petting the dog as she looked at Marcel then to Spock.

"You two come on inside. I was just going to cut a watermelon." The elderly women said as she waved the two of them inside the house. Spock stiffened slightly and was slightly surprised the women saw him. Spock followed Marcel inside the house, taking a chance to look around the grand house. Several of Marcel's painting were hanging on the walls.

"Marcel is truly talented." Spock thought to himself as he followed Marcel through several corridors to a large kitchen. Spock looked around. It was an old room and well used. The lady pointed to at a large, well used kitchen table and Spock and Marcel both took a seat. The woman was standing at the counter cutting a large green fruit with a large knife, the flesh was reddish pink with small black seeds. The women sat two plates down on the table in front of Marcel and Spock. She eyed Spock as she sat down in front of him.

"Hello Spock. My name is Mary but you can call me Nana." The kind old women said to Spock with a pleasant smile.

Spock looked up from the fruit sitting in front of him straight at the kind old woman. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "fascinating!" He mumbled under his breath.

"Are you bringing Marcel into these dreams?" Spock questioned Nana. He looked at Marcel who sat next to him. She quietly returned his look.

"We both are. I could not be here without Marcel and she could not be here without me." Nana said smiling lovingly at her granddaughter. "Where are we? This is not just a dream, is it?" Spock asked Nana.

"No. It is not simply a dream. It is a different dimension on an alternate plane of reality. You are here but not really here. This is real but not really real. Sorry. That is the best way to explain it." Nana said vaguely with a shrug.

"I'm here as a guide for Marcel if she should feel that she needs me." Nana said with a warm smile.

Marcel sat there looking between Spock and Nana with a confused look.

"Why haven't you told me any of this?" Marcel asked Nana, her voice slightly elevated.

"You did not ask the right questions." Nana offered with a shrug. Marcel threw her hands up in frustration and glanced at Spock as he was carefully trying the watermelon in front of him. Marcel sighed and took a big bite of her watermelon, the juice dripping from her chin and making her hands all sticky.

"It's almost time for you two to leave." Nana said as she got up. Marcel and Spock took the cue and got up from the table to leave. Nana watched as Marcel walked out of the side door and she stopped Spock before he could follow her.

"Spock,wait. I need to talk to you in private before you leave." Nana said in a hushed voice. Spock stood stiffly next to Nana with his hands folded behind his back.

"Marcel needs you more than she realizes, she is more important than you realize. You two were meant for each other. Train her. Guide her and she will save the universe from a great evil. She cannot do this with out you." Nana said cryptically as she put her hand on Spock's shoulder.

"But now it is time for you to wake up." Nana said with a warm smile. Spock woke up back in the cave with Marcel and the child. Marcel was sitting up, already awake and holding the small Vulcan child while Dr. McCoy examined him with his medical tri-corder.

"He is one lucky kid. How the hell did you find him Spock?" Dr. McCoy asked in a weary voice. McCoy waved his tri-corder over Spock to examine him.

"I did not find him. Marcel did." Spock said in a flat voice as the Doctor looked at him.

"I just had a gut feeling." Marcel offered with a weak smile as everyone in the cave turned to look at her.

"That must have been some gut feeling but how did you guys end up in the caves?" Jim asked looking at the shirtless Spock with a smirk.

"Spock and I fell through a fissure into the caves and the kid kind of called to me." Marcel tried to explain the best she could.

"What do you mean he kind of called to you?" Dr. McCoy asked looking up from Spock.

"I heard him in here." Marcel said as she pointed to her head.

"It looks like Miss Bonin's physic abilities are manifesting in unusual ways." Sarek said as he walked into the cave with T'Dori standing next to him. "We are forever grateful Miss Bonin. Our children are our most valued resource." T'Dori said as she picked up her son out of Marcel's arms.

"I was happy to finally be useful." Marcel said with a smile as she looked at everyone in the cave.

"Let's get the hell out of this cave." Dr. McCoy said in a grumpy voice. Marcel and Spock stood up and followed them outside. The sun was up and bright, momentarily blinding Marcel and she tripped on a rock Spock caught her and steadied Marcel on her feet.

Sarek saw the interaction between Miss Bonin and his son and knew he would have to have another discussion with him. He believed that Amanda would have been very pleased that Spock found someone he could love and that they returned that love even if neither of them realized it yet. When they made it to the house T'Dori went her on her way. She was bringing her son to a Vulcan doctor for treatment as they were better equipped to treat him.

Sarek guided Marcel to the bathroom with a shower with real water and a fresh outfit already laid out for her. Marcel was overjoyed. "Finally! A real shower." Marcel thought and thanked Sarek. Jim and Dr. McCoy sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee trying their best to stay awake after a long sleepless night.

"Son, I believe you and I need to have another discussion." Sarek said to Spock seriously as he guided him towards his office. Spock stood silently before his father standing stiffly with his hands folded behind his back.

"There is more to your relationship than you previously told me." Sarek stated flatly making Spock flinch at his words.

"I did not knowingly lie to you father." Spock said as he looked back at his father. Sarek nodded.

"I believe your words son." Sarek told his son and Spock visibly relaxed at his father's words. "I plan on asking Marcel to be my wife." Spock told his father carefully watching his father's face for his reaction.

"Seems logical to me since you love her. After all, that is why I married your mother. It was the most logical decision I ever made." Sarek said with a slight smile.

"You approve father?"

"Yes my son. I approve." Sarek said as he walked past his son and out of his office leaving Spock standing there thinking of his fathers words. Spock left the office and went to join Jim and Dr. McCoy in the kitchen he made himself some spice tea and sat down. Spock sat there sipping his tea and thinking and was brought out of his deep thoughts by Marcels sweet voice.

"Uh, Spock could you please help me with these ties? I can never get them right." Marcel said blushing red.

Spock got up and gladly helped Marcel with the ties. Any excuse to be close to her.

"Man you are so whipped." Jim whispered with a laugh. Spock shot Jim a look that stopped him mid laugh.

"Leave it to a Vulcan not to take a joke well." Jim said with an uneasy laugh. Dr. McCoy just sat there and watched the little exchange between Spock and Jim silently drinking his coffee.

As Spock gently tied the cords to Marcels outfit he whispered into her ear.

"I wish to speak to you in private once we get aboard the Enterprise." Marcel smiled and nodded at Spock. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She had to admit the coffee smelled wonderful and as she silently drank she felt so much better. After a real shower with real water she felt so refreshed and awake. Spock walked to the counter to prepare a light breakfast for Marcel since he knew she must be hungry. Sarek walked up to his son. Standing close to Spock, he handed him a small box.

"This was your mother's. it was shipped over from the Embassy on Earth. She would have wanted you to give this to your betrothed. It is a human custom to give your betrothed a ring." Sarek said in a hushed voice so no one but Spock would hear his words.

"Spock we just got a communication from the Enterprise Star fleet has sent us our next mission and need to leave now." Jim said ready to leave, standing up from the table.

"Captain there is some unusual ion interference in the atmosphere I think it would be best if you guys beamed up two at a time." Scotty said over the communicator.

"All right Scotty beam me and Dr. McCoy up first. It'll give Spock a moment to say his good-byes." Jim said into his communicator. Jim and Dr. McCoy said good-by to the Ambassador and they beamed aboard the Enterprise with no problems.

"Live long and prosper father." Spock said to his father.

"Safe travels my son and Miss Bonin." Sarek said looking at his son and his soon to be daughter giving them both the Vulcan salute. "Lieutenant Commander Scott, two to beam up." Spock said into his communicator and they disappeared into a swirl of light.

Meanwhile on the Enterprise, Marcel and Spock flickered and vanished off the pad.

"What the hell Scotty! Get them back _now_!" Jim screamed.

"I'm doing all I can captain!" Scotty said as beat on his control panel. Finally, Scotty gave up in defeat.

"Captain I dinnae know what happened but I do know they rematerialized some where. But where...I bloody well don't have a clue." Scotty said in a defeated voice.

"Find them!" Jim barked at Scotty as he stomped out of the transporter room.

"God damn transporter! I told you they weren't safe!" Dr McCoy said while shaking his head.

Spock and Marcel rematerialized in the middle of a dense forest.

"Where the hell are we?" Marcel asked Spock her voice shook a little.

"I do not know." Spock said looking around him.

* * *

I'm so bad a cliffhanger so where do you guys think Marcel and Spock are at?


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12 there is some Spock and Marcel sexness so be warned lol and please be easy on me this is the first time I wrote a scene like this I would also like to thank everyone who has followed my story and favorite and left me kind reviews.**

* * *

Spock and Marcel stood in the middle of thick underbrush, insects buzzing all around them. Marcel swatted at a bug that flew by her ear. Squatting down, Marcel examines the plant life at eye level.

"Well I'll be damned!" Marcel says excitedly. "I think I know where we are, we are on Earth." Marcel says as she stands up and dusts off her hands.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Spock asks truly curious to how Marcel figured out where they where in 10.4 seconds.

"Well, unless poison ivy is the most common plant in the universe, we have to be on Earth." Marcel says as she holds out the distinctive three leafed for Spock to inspect.

"I wouldn't touch it unless your 100% certain that you not allergic. This will give you a nasty itchy rash that can last for weeks." Marcel says as she looks at Spock.

"Lucky for me I'm not allergic." Marcel says with a smile as she threw the leaf to the ground.

Spock tried to reach the Enterprise without success._ "If they were on Earth, then where was the Enterprise?"_ Spock thought.

"We need to get to a populated location so we can attempt to get a message to the Enterprise or Starfleet Command and let them know our location." Spock said as he looked at Marcel. They quickly picked their way out of the dense vegetation.

Marcel and Spock began to slowly make their way out of the dense thicket of briar patches and thorns. Both managed to get out with only a few snags and scratches. Marcel continued to look around trying to find any clue to their location. She was pretty good at identifying most plant life. Nana was a herbalist and made many different home remedies and medicines. She would always send Marcel out to collect plants for her. Marcel had to memorize plant after plant when she was a kid and she hated it. She was thankful for this skill now, though. Marcel looked around at the plant life around her and every plant was familiar to her.

"I think we are some where in North America most likely the south." Marcel told Spock with a confident smile.

Spock looked at Marcel and tilted his head slightly like he was going to ask a question but Marcel answered him first. "Nana was a herbalist. I gathered plants for her all the time and she made me memorize what the plants were and what they were good for. I recognize a lot of these plants. I've seen most of these before and some of them only grow in North America." Marcel explained to Spock as they continued to walk.

Marcel and Spock gradually made their way out of the underbrush both of them hushed deep in thought. They reached an old dirt road and began to follow it in the hopes that it would lead them to civilization. In the distance Spock and Marcel heard horses galloping and men yelling threats of violence.

Spock instinctively grabbed Marcel and hid in the underbrush. An ancient carriage being pulled by two horses stopped in front of Marcel and Spock's hiding spot. The both of them watched in horror as two transgressors on horseback held ancient weapons on the young couple riding in the out of date carriage

"Give us all your money!" One of the men snarled as he threaten the man with his gun. "Don't forget the ring either." The other man yelled from the other side of the carriage holding his gun at the young woman. The young woman looked terrified but refused to hand over her ring clutching her hand to her body.

"Dont make me kill him lady!" The other man yelled as he shoved the barrel of his gun into the mans head. Horrified young woman began to struggle and fight the man, unwilling to give up the ring. After several tense moments, the criminal managed to get the ring off of the woman's finger by knocking her out with the butt of his gun and at the same time the other criminal knocked out the young man. Both the men cocked their guns with the intentions of killing their victims.

Spock started to jump out of his hiding spot to stop this injustice with his phaser drawn but to Spock's shock and horror Marcel had jumped out before he could react.

Marcel had no idea what she was doing but she knew that this was wrong and had to stop it. Jumping out of her hiding spot Marcel yelled. "Hey you two stop that!" Both men turned around startled. The Man closest to Marcel aimed his gun right at Marcel's face and fired without a thought.

Marcel was frozen in terror not having any time to move or react Marcel closed her eyes and everything around her happened so fast that Marcel was momentarily confused.

Spock had jumped in front of Marcel with his phaser in his hand aimed at the criminal when Spock tried to stun the culprit,Spock got an unpleasant surprise his phaser was inoperable. Spock crumbled to the ground.

Marcel stood there frozen trying to collect herself. The gun shot still ringing in her ear. The gunmen and the carriage were long gone. The gunshot spooked the horses. The blood in Marcel's veins froze when Marcel noticed that Spock was shot and he was loosing blood at an alarming rate.

"Please, please god, don't let him be dead!" Marcel thought as she kneeled down next to Spock.

Marcel let out a breath that she did not realize she was holding when Spock sat up. Marcel started to panic when she saw that Spock was covered in his own blood and it did not look like it was stopping on its own.

"Can you stand?" Marcel asked, her concern growing with each passing moment. "I shall try my best." Spock said as he got up on shaky legs.

"I need to find you a doctor." Marcel said as she helped an increasingly weakening Spock walk down the dirt road.

"Marcel, I do not believe we will find a doctor here." Spock said in a weak voice.

"Why not?" Marcel demanded. Spock grunted as his foot caught on a rock and he gripped her harder.

"I have deduced that we are somewhere in 19th century America. Marcel, no-one can witness me here in this timeline. It will have adverse consequences to our lives as we know it. We cannot change anything." Spock said, his voice gravelly. She had to think quickly, having no reason not to believe Spock. Marcel had to get them off of this dirt road, find somewhere to hide and stop Spock from bleeding to death.

With out skipping a beat Marcel got herself and Spock off the dirt road and into the cover of the woods. Walking on the uneven forest floor was hard but Spock stubbornly held out and kept on his feet trying not to lean on Marcel. Two minutes into their trek through the dense woods, Marcel and Spock happened upon a small pond the looked somewhat familiar to them both. As they continued to walk, the forest began to thin out and in the distance they both saw a big white house. Marcel's home.

"Well at least I know where we are and I also know where we can hide." Marcel said as she looked fondly at her old home. Everything looked slightly wrong. Too new and not as lived in. She guided Spock into an old style barn. He was getting weaker by the moment. Marcel pointed to a ladder.

"You think you can make it up there?" Marcel asked Spock with hope, not wanting to hide a nasty horse stall. Spock was getting paler by the moment and had just enough strength to shake his head.

"Yes." Grabbing the ladder rungs Spock slowly pulled himself up the ladder with Marcel following close behind just in case.

Spock collapsed in a heap once he reached the hayloft all his strength faded away. Marcel went into full-blown panic mode all over again rushing to Spock's side. Marcel tried to check Spock's vitals but she wasn't really sure how since he wasn't fully human. Marcel ended up doing the only thing she could think of Marcel put her head to his chest carefully and listen for a heart beat. She started to panic when she couldn't find one but Spock's hands gently pushed her to his right side, where the human liver would be. When she heard a steady rhythm Marcel had never been so relieved in her life.

Marcel arranged the bales of hay to make a hiding spot for Spock so she could venture outside to gather much-needed supplies. They needed food, water and something to stop Spock from bleeding to death. Lucky for them Marcel knew her surroundings and should be able to gather up the needed supplies in short order.

They had passed the garden and the fig tree on the way here and it was still in the same spot as in her time.

_"Some things never change." _Marcel thought as she hurried remembered a healing poultice her Nana had taught her to make when she was very young. It was simple to make and all the plants she needed grew in the wild all over this property and she knew right where the fresh water well was. Marcel needed to gather up all the supplies while not being seen by anyone.

"Easier said than done." Marcel mumbled to herself bitterly. Marcel peaked out the barn door making sure no-one was nearby so she could sneak out unnoticed.

Seeing that there was nobody nearby, Marcel nearly ran to the garden were she found a straw basket that she quickly put to use, filling it with summer squash,cucumbers and heirloom tomatoes. The only things in the garden that could be eaten raw.

Marcel ran towards the fig tree stopping at the well first. Lucky for Marcel there was a canteen hanging on a hook as if it was there waiting for her. She had not thought about how she would carry the water back so luck was on her side.

When Marcel got to the fig tree she picked several hands full of the ripe figs the tree's limbs where heavy with the fresh fruit. All the fresh herbs that she needed were growing wild around the fig tree. Marcel pick some Yarrow flowers, Mullein leaves and Chamomile and several more fresh herbs that she would need to make the healing poultice.

Marcel walked back to the barn as fast as she could with her much-needed supplies looking all around her making sure she wasn't being watched or accidentally run into one of the many farm hands.

Marcel sneaked back into the barn and let out a sigh, happy that no-one saw her while she gathered her supplies. Marcel still needed one more item and she hoped that it was here in the barn. Marcel seemed to remember her Nana telling her that she was taught how to make herbal remedies by her father when she was a child and that was the same spot were Marcel learned the same skills.

Marcel didn't have to search. It was in the same place as she remembered. It was only a work bench and a small wooden stool. Several jarred dried herbs and herbs hanging to dry the smell filled the air and there sitting in its usual spot was a small mortar and pestle it was the same one she used when she was taught by her Nana.

Marcel made it back to the hayloft setting down her newly acquired supplies. Marcel checked Spock making sure he was still alright. To Marcel's relief the bleeding had stopped on its own but Spock was now fully unconscious which had her concerned. Marcel started to make the compress just like Nana taught her so many years ago.

Marcel had no way of knowing if this would even help Spock but she could not just sit there and do nothing, just waiting around to see if Spock would get better on his own. She had to keep herself busy or she would fall apart.

Marcel's work was agile. She knew what she was doing even though this would be the first time she ever had to use this particular poultice. Marcel never understood why Nana made her memorize how to make it but now Marcel was grateful if this works it would ease Spock's pain and help him heal faster and all because Nana thought that it would be best Marcel to learn how to make medicine from the world around her and not buy into the manufactured medicine of her time.

Marcel started to feel useful for the first time in her life and what she did mattered. Marcel watch Spock as he laid there he almost looked like he was just asleep his face was so relaxed and noticed that most of Spock's blood had already dried turning his once bright blue uniform shirt into a nasty dark teal colored mess.

Marcel began to rip off Spock's shirt so she could get a better look at the wound ripping off the shirt was the easy part getting it out from underneath him was proven to be a problem.

"Damn Spock you are heavy." Marcel mumbled as she finally managed to pull Spock's shirt out from underneath him.

Marcel wiped the perspiration on her brow with her forearm and began to apply the poultice to Spock's chest wound. It was a thick green paste and pretty simple to used Spock's shirt to secure to medicine to Spock's open chest wound.

"Well Spock, I really do hope that this helps and that I didn't royally fuck up. I have no idea if this will work or make things worse. I'm not sure if you can hear me but please don't die. I need you. I think I love you so don't you dare fucking die on me." Marcel choked out barely able to say the words before she finally fell apart.

Marcel cried for a while and got it all out of her system. She felt a little better, just emotionally worn out. To pass the time Marcel began to talk to Spock, even though it was a one-sided conversation it made her feel better.

"You know Spock, I've been thinking I should take some Starfleet Academy courses while I'm on the Enterprise. So what do you think about that Spock?" Marcel knew she wouldn't get an answer but kept on talking. Marcel grabbed a handful of figs and began to munch on them.

"Maybe I should take advanced botany. I good with plants. I also think it would be a real good idea if I took hand to hand combat so I can defend myself and I really want to learn how to use a phaser. If it's anything like my Nana's hunting rifle I think I can handle it. although, it does look like I'd end up on my ass after shooting it." Marcel rattled on while munching on fresh vegetables and biting into a tomato like it was an apple.

Marcel sighed. She felt so alone and a little more than scared. Spock just had to get better. Marcel had no idea how to get back to the Enterprise and without Spock's help they both were stuck here in this time period.

It was mid-summer as far as Marcel could tell from the crops growing in the garden and the heat. She quickly realized that a barn was not the ideal place to hide if you wanted to stay cool and the fact that she was wearing clothes that where not designed for this type of weather was not a good thing. She was sweating profusely and if she did not find a way to cool down soon Marcel would have a heat stroke.

Marcel did the only thing she could think of and stripped down to her bra and panties. Marcel took a big gulp of the water out of the canteen still not completely cooled off Marcel took off the lid of the canteen and poured the rest of the water over head desperate to cool down. Running her hands through her wet hair Marcel glanced at Spock apprehensively he was still unconscious. Marcel was wary being basically nude in the same room as Spock.

Marcel blushed at the thought of Spock waking up and seeing her like this but what was she going to do it was hotter than Hell in here and she was not about to let her modesty be the death of her.

Marcel let out a sigh of relief and checked Spock's bandage. It looked good. No adverse reaction the poultice seemed to be doing its job. Marcel refastened the bandage and placed her hand on Spock's forehead. He felt hot to Marcel but she had no idea if he was too hot. Marcel watched Spock sleeping for a considerable amount of time. She could not help but be concerned about Spock. He has been unconscious for the better part of a day and the light outside was already beginning to dim.

The temperature inside the hayloft started to drop as the sun went down. It was about 70'F and the wind was picking up. Marcel used her discarded robe to cover up Spock.

The wind howled outside and Marcel could smell rain in the air. It was like the sky opened up and the rain was coming down in sheets. The roof was leaking and the boards of the barn rattled and strained against the unrelenting storm. Lightning flashed close enough to make Marcel jump and the thunder made her yelp in surprise. The storm was right on top of them.

The storm was not letting up anytime soon and Marcel felt insecure in the old barn that creaked and moaned with every gust of wind. Lightning kept flashing and the thunder rumbled. Without a second thought Marcel climbed next to Spock and laid her head on his chest holding onto him for dear life. Marcel covered them both up using her Vulcan robe and closed her eyes, trying to block out the unnerving storm raging outside. Finally feeling safe and protected Marcel succumbed to the unrelenting need for sleep that she desperately needed.

Spock woke up hours later from his self-induced coma to the sound of howling wind and rain, thunder rumbling in the distance. Spock rapidly realized that a nearly nude Marcel was curled up next to him her obsidian hair was damp and it clung to her face and to his chest. Spock's hand snaked up Marcel's back and Marcel moaned in her sleep and Marcel shifted her body closer to Spock's.

It was that moment that Spock's body betrayed him,Spock grew hard, stretching his pants as his primal instincts took over. Spock grabbed Marcel and flipped her over on her back. Marcel cried out in alarm and Spock abruptly muffled Marcel's cries with a hungry desperate kiss which Marcel returned with the same burning desire.

Spock's hot hands were all over Marcel's body like a blind man trying to memorize every section of her quivering flesh. Wanting more skin contact, Spock ripped off Marcel's bra and panties dropping the tattered remains to the floor around them. She gasped at the sudden lack of clothing.

Marcel was reveling in the pleasure of it all and did not notice that in the heat of the moment Spock some how taken off his clothing and was pressing his shaft at Marcel's threshold. Spock looked deep into Marcel's eyes, almost begging for her permission to continue which she eagerly did. Spock let out a deep growl as he entered Marcel for the first time carefully he didn't want to hurt her or scare her in any way.

Spock reached out to Marcel with a shaky hand. He desperately wanted to meld with Marcel to complete his connection.

"Yes!" Marcel muttered in a breathy voice. When Spock initiated the mind meld, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before and it was life changing. The first coherent thought that came to Spock was T'hy'la. He had found his soul mate, his other half. Only seconds had passed but it seemed longer, infinitely stretched out.

Through their newfound shared link Spock spoke to her. "Kashkau, Marcel wuhkuh eh teretuhr." Marcel smiled and whispered into his skin. "Forever." They both came at the same time, the sound of their joined pleasure drowned out by the storm raging outside.

Marcel and Spock laid together listening to the storm outside. Marcel suddenly felt very naked and grabbed her Vulcan styled robe to cover herself up. Spock grabbed her by the wrist making her jump. He gave Marcel a feral lustful look that made Marcel blush bright red.

"Again!" Spock said through their shared link. Marcel blushed all over again feeling Spock's eyes wander over her bare-skin.

Spock and Marcel smothered each other in kisses neither of them able to control themselves lost in the throws of passion and the sounds of the angry storm brewing. Neither Spock nor Marcel heard that someone had entered the barn.

"You two! I know that you're up there. Might as well come down." A voice yelled from below. Marcel and Spock both stopped cold.

"Marcel, I know that you are up there with your beau please come down it is not safe!" The voice yelled again from the dark.

Spock looked Sharply at Marcel with a slight look of disapproval that cut away at Marcel's fragile heart.

"Spock, I swear I did not talk to anyone and I'm pretty sure no-one saw me. I was careful." Marcel said tearfully. Spock softened a little he did not mean to hurt his Marcel.

"We have been found out. We can no longer inhabit in this dwelling since the proprietor had deemed it as unsafe." Spock said with no emotion, clearly avoiding the fact that the man knew who she was. Marcel's heart sank feeling that Spock was giving her the cold shoulder and that she wasn't being truthful. The thought that Spock thought she would lie to him burned and she grit her teeth in irritation.

Marcel quickly got dressed and sloppily tied the cord around her robe. She sure as hell was not going to ask Spock for help. Marcel and Spock slowly made their way down the ladder, both of them uncertain as to what to expect. They were greeted by an older gentleman in his late fifties with salt and pepper colored hair and kind eyes.

"Oh my dear child. I am pleased to finally meet you in person." The kind old man said as hugged Marcel. Marcel stiffened on contact. Quietly afraid and just a little unsure of why this man was hugging her. Spock quickly stepped up eyeing the man.

"How are you acquainted with Miss Bonin?" Spock asked in a stiff voice that startled the man a little.

"I'm Isaiah Elder. I am Marcel's great-grandfather and I have been expecting you two for a very long time." Isaiah Elder said to both of them. Marcel was dumbfounded and just stared at Isaiah with her mouth hung open and Spock muttered "Fascinating" under his breath.

* * *

Kashkau, Marcel wuhkuh eh teretuhr - means -Minds Marcel one and together - I had to cut this chapter in half so it's not as long as normal please leave a review and let me know what you think I'm nervous about the sex scene :D


	13. Chapter 13

Well here it is Chapter 13 yay big thanks for all the new follows and favorites and the kind reviews

* * *

Marcel felt like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She blushed fiercely and looked at her feet afraid to make eye contact with anyone. While Marcel's feet was rooted to the floor, Spock was cool calm and collected.

"Are we going to just stand here or are we going to get a move on?" Isaiah said breaking the awkward silence. "Come on you two. It's not safe out here with this storm. Let's get in the main house. My cook has got gumbo on the stove." Isaiah said as he led Spock and Marcel to the main house.

"How did you know that we would be outside Isaiah? I mean grandpa. I sorry I'm not sure what I should call you." Marcel stuttered nervously.

Isaiah smiled warmly at Marcel. "You can call me whatever you are comfortable with." Isaiah said with a loving smile as he ushered them into the house. Marcel was hit with waves of delicious smells of cooking Gumbo that reminded her of home and her stomach growled at her with hunger. Isaiah pointed to the kitchen table and Marcel and Spock both sat down. She looked around the old, yet familiar kitchen. Everything was pretty much the same as she remembered. The only thing that stuck out to her was the old-fashioned wood burning stove.

"Karen would you fix these two young people something to eat? I'm going to check on Sarah." Isaiah instructed as Spock and Marcel sat down in the cozy kitchen.

"I will be right back I need to check on my wife. She is with child and will be waking up soon." Isaiah said with pride as he placed a warm hand on Marcel's shoulder to reassure her.

Marcel smiled up at her great-grandfather and nodded at him. As Isaiah briskly walked out the room a short plump older black women with a kind, worn face hobbled into the kitchen wiping her hands into an apron she wore around her hips. Karen eyed Spock for a moment but didn't comment on his looks. She froze mid-step as she laid eyes on Marcel for the first time.

"Oh my dear, you are the spitting image of Miss Sarah!" Karen said with an animated flare, one hand covering her mouth. She couldn't help but smile and blush under the watchful eyes of the overly dramatic woman. Isaiah returned to the kitchen shortly.

"Karen, this is Marcel. Miss Sarah's niece from France and this is her betrothed Mr. Spock. They have come to us looking for work." Isaiah said as he walked back into the room with an arm full of clothing handing Spock a well-worn Stetson cowboy hat. Spock quickly put on the hat to hide his ears.

"Karen if you would please make these two something to eat." Isaiah reminded Karen. "Oh and Karen...Sarah is asking for some tea and toast and please reheat that wonderful vegetable soup you made yesterday for Mr. Spock. Meat does not settle well with him." Isaiah said with a look that made the woman quicken her step. Karen worked fast in the kitchen preparing the food for Marcel and Spock. She quickly sat the bowls of food in front of them and quickly grabbed the tea and toast to bring to Marcel's great-grandmother.

Karen smiled warmly at Spock and Marcel watching them enjoy her cooking. She turned to Isaiah "Sir if that's all, I will bring Miss Sarah her tea and toast." Isaiah looked at Karen and nodded his thanks. "Yes Karen. Thank you. That will be all." Karen walked out of the kitchen with Sarah's light breakfast in hand.

"Sir you have us at a disadvantage. I do not believe we have ever met." Spock asked Isaiah stiffly, looking right at him. Isaiah smiled at the young couple. Isaiah sighed and smiled indulgently at the pair.

"I have had a recurring dream about the two of you for about four months now ever since I found out that my Sarah is with child. A girl this time." Isaiah said brightly the love and pride showing on his face.

"How many children do you have?" Marcel asked truly curious. Nana had never talked about her family.

"I have twelve boys." Isaiah said with a wide grin and obvious pride in his big family. "We have tried for a girl for a very long time. Girls are very rare in Sarah's family. We are very blessed." Isaiah said smiling at both Spock and Marcel.

"I would love to learn more about you Marcel and your beau Spock." Isaiah said with a knowing smile. "You are not quite human are you?" Isaiah asked Spock, looking at him waiting for his answer.

"Yes sir, I am a Vulcan-Human hybrid." Spock said as he stiffened slightly knowing that it was useless to trying a cover up the truth. Isaiah would know if he did anyway.

"Let me have a look at your wound." Isaiah said quickly changing the subject walking towards Spock. Isaiah removed Spock's dressing careful not to touch Spock.

"That's healing nicely. Marcel you did a real good job with this poultice. You were taught well." Isaiah said while he inspected Spock's wound.

"So Spock, you were shot protecting my great-granddaughter. I owe you my gratitude." Isaiah said as he smiled at Marcel. "Yes sir, Marcel took an unnecessary risk showing herself to the gunmen. She changed the timeline when she did that." Spock said stiffly as he watched Isaiah tend to his chest wound.

"I am not so sure about that." Isaiah said with a smile. "I'm sure that the Grayson's feel differently about that. Everything happens for a reason Spock." Spock's emotional control slipped for a split second as he looked at Isaiah in shock.

"Ah, I take it that the Grayson's are important to you."Isaiah said as he finished up with Spock's wound.

Spock looked at Isaiah for several moments collecting himself. "I can only conclude that the Grayson's are ancestors of my deceased mother." Spock said flatly, not really looking at anyone. Isaiah continued to talk as he got Marcel and Spock to follow him deeper into the house.

"The Grayson just bought a big plot of land from me. They plan on building a school and a trading post." Isaiah said as he showed Spock his room.

"Here you go Spock. This is your room while you're here with us. Try these on." Isaiah said as he handed Spock a handful of clothes. Isaiah showed Spock around the sparsely decorated room that consisted of a bed, dresser and a simple wash basin.

"Lets go and find you a room Marcel." Isaiah said as he guided Marcel out of Spock's room. Spock tried to follow and Isaiah quickly noticed Spock's agitation. "I will not let you two share a room since you're only engaged." Isaiah said while shaking his disapproval.

Marcel was shocked and confused as she looked between the two men. Isaiah didn't seem to notice or acknowledge the conflict brewing between the young couple and continued to guide Marcel down the hallway to the bedroom she would be using.

"Marcel you seem distressed. Did I say something wrong?" Isaiah asked as they reached the door to the bedroom. Marcel's eyes flashed at Isaiah for a moment as she thought to herself. She looked at her feet with nervous uncertainty and blushed when she thought back to earlier that day to when Spock and her made love in the barn and everything started to click into place. Spock did ask her to be his bond mate and she had said yes.

Isaiah saw the realization show through Marcel's facial expressions. "Ah, don't you worry child. He loves you deeply and would do anything for you. You two are a perfect match. Don't you fret. I have a feeling that everything will work itself out." Isaiah reassured her as he handed Marcel a dress and a corset that looked too complex for her to put on by herself. "I will send up Karen to help you get dressed." Isaiah said seeing the look Marcel had when seeing the corset.

Marcel frowned at the corset as soon as Isaiah shut the door and left her alone. Marcel peeled herself out of the Vulcan style robe that she had worn for too long and put on the simple cotton dress it was pale lavender and very breathable material. Marcel looked at herself in the mirror the lavender of the dress made the purple color of her eyes pop. She stood there staring at her reflection like it was the first time she truly saw herself.

Marcel had to admit she looked nice, maybe even beautiful. A knock at the door shook Marcel out of her thoughts. Marcel walked to the door and answered it and there stood Karen waiting on her. "Mr. Isaiah said that you needed help with the corset." Karen says as she walked into the room and grabbed the bone corset off the dresser.

Karen began lacing up the corset pulling and tugging as hard as the strong woman could. Marcel gasped as Karen continued to lace up and tighten the corset Marcel grabbed on the footboard to the bed and held on to it for dear life. "Exhale!" Karen barked at Marcel. "What?" Marcel questioned Karen. "Exhale! Exhale Now!" Karen repeated herself yelling it a little louder.

Marcel exhaled and Karen continued to pull and tug placing her foot on the bed frame for extra leverage as she finished lacing up the tight corset. Marcel could barely breathe let alone move. When Marcel turned around as saw her reflection she blushed when she realized that her breast were nearly popping out of the corset. "Is there a shrug are something I could use to cover myself? I feel a little exposed." Marcel said with a blush as she tried to cover herself with her hands. Karen looked at Marcel in a moment of confusion but swiftly got of it and promptly left and returned with a beautiful cutwork lace shoulder wrap.

Marcel smiled her thanks and put on the wrap looking into the mirror once again. Marcel could not believe what she saw in the reflection she looked like she stepped right out of a history book.

"Sit down." Karen said while pointing to the chair in front of a mirrored vanity. "What? Why?" Marcel asked the plump woman. Karen rolled her eyes as if it was a silly question. "I am going to fix your hair for you." Karen said as she grabbed a sliver handled brush and began brushing through Marcel's wavy onyx colored hair.

"Oh, Karen please you don't need to go out of your way I am sure I can fix my own hair." Marcel said as she smiled at the older women. She only brushed more forcefully, the knots coming undone under the darker woman's skilled hands.

"Nonsense. Sit down and let me fix your hair." Karen said in a firm voice. Marcel thought it would be best if she let Karen have her way.

Marcel sat there for what seemed like hours watching Karen brush and style her hair using several jeweled hair pins. Marcel lost count. She then used a curling tong that she heated up on an old fashioned hurricane lamp to form several ringlets that framed Marcel's face. The finishing touch was a bonnet that Karen got from somewhere in the bedroom. Karen pinned it down to finish up Marcel's look. The bonnet had a lavish brim that swept around Marcel's face creating the illusion of floating on top of her head as if by magic.

The bonnet had many different shades of purple and lavender ribbon rosettes and plumage. Marcel felt like a china doll, like the ones she had in her room as a child.

"There we go all done." Karen said with a broad smile that filled her face. Marcel thanked Karen profusely she never felt so pretty in her life. She could not help but look at herself in the mirror. she felt transformed. "It was nothing honey child, I do enjoy it so much. Never get a chance. This house is overrun with boys." Karen said while she laughed to herself and getting up to leave.

"If that will be all my dear, I need to go start this evenings meals." Karen said as she left the room. Marcel peeked out the door after Karen left. The house seemed to come alive with the sounds of children's laughter. Marcel took a step of her room and was nearly knocked down by two skinny lanky darkly tanned young boys.

Karen turned around sharply on one heel. "Jacob and James! How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house!" Karen hollered sharply at the two young boys who couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen years old. Both of the young boys stood there staring at Marcel with their mouths gaping open.

"Wow you're mighty pretty." The youngest of the two said with a strong country accent. "You sort of look like mother." The older one said as he looked at Marcel.

"We are both sorry we ran you over like that." The oldest one said as he elbowed the younger one. "Sorry Miss." the younger one mumbled shyly shuffling his feet. Marcel smiled at the young boys as they walked towards Karen with their heads hanging and she turned around to go back into her room not really knowing what she should do or go and she almost ran right into Spock who was standing behind her. Spock was wearing a tight pair of demin jeans and a white button down shirt and a cowboy hat that hid his ears with a pair of cowboy boots to finish off the look. He could have passed for human if Marcel did not know any better.

Spock's eyes roamed over Marcel's body from head to toe. She flushed crimson under Spock's watchful eye.

"I do believe I owe you an apology. I unjustly accused you of interacting with the people of this timeline." Spock said stiffly as Marcel watched and felt Spock's inner torment. Marcel could feel that Spock had a hard time admitting that he was wrong. She smiled up at Spock. "You would do good to remember that I do not lie. I'm terrible at it so I don't even try to. My word is my bond." Marcel continued to smile at Spock as she leaned forward and place a light kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry about it." Marcel whispered into Spock's ear feeling brave and confident.

Spock flinched slightly when Marcel placed her hand on his chest so she could whisper into his ear but rapidly relaxed under her touch. Spock watched Marcel as she turned around and walked away, her hips swaying gracefully as she walked. Spock was momentarily startled when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

Spock calmly turned around to find Isaiah standing there with a knowing smile. "Spock I wish to speak to you in private." Isaiah said as he turned around waving at Spock to follow him. Spock calmly followed the older man into a room with dark wooden paneling and several bookcases overflowing with old dusty leather-bound books. The surplus were scattered around the small room in stacks. Isaiah pointed to an overstuffed armchair and he sat down in a similar chair himself. "So Spock, how do you feel about having children?" Isaiah asked Spock bluntly looking at him and waiting for an answer.

Spock gave Isaiah a blank stare "I do not anticipate having children anytime soon." Spock said uncertain where this conversation was going. Isaiah sat there smiling at Spock like he knew something important that needed to be shared. "Spock women like Marcel and my Sarah and even Sarah's mother are very fertile and I know that you had relations with Marcel." Isaiah said as he watch and tried to feel if Spock would react to this information. Spock shifted under the older man's knowing gaze.

"I assure you, sir that I will stand by Marcel no matter what. She is my soul-mate, my T'hy'la." Spock said firmly as he returned Isaiah's steely stare.

"I never doubted that. I just wanted to share my knowledge and I wanted to give you this before it is too late." Isaiah said as he rummaged through his desk drawers and produced a small drawstring bag that smelled strongly of peppermint. Isaiah handed the modest bag to Spock. "Steep a table-spoon of this mixture and have Marcel drink the tea before relations to prevent pregnancy. I am afraid that it is too late for the tea to do any good for Marcel and you now but for in the future..." Isaiah said with a serious tone to his voice. "You are planning on doing right by my grand-daughter?" Isaiah asked with the same serious tone in his voice as he tried to sense Spock's true feelings on the subject.

Spock took the small satchel full of unknown herbs with apprehension, not wanting to insult Isaiah. He was doubtful of it. He looked right at Isaiah and simply said "Yes Sir."

Spock sat a little straighter in his seat unsure how he was to act around Isaiah who had assigned himself as Marcel's parental figure.

"Ah Spock, don't worry about it. I know that you are an honorable man. I can feel it in my bones." Isaiah said as if he could sense Spock's uneasiness on the subject. Isaiah got up from his chair grunting as his joints cracked and protested.

"Now I need to introduce Marcel and yourself to my boys." Isaiah said as he walked out of the room. "I have something to warn you about. My boys think that Marcel is a distant cousin of their mother's and you are her intended husband. It was easier for everyone doing it this way." Isaiah said as he slowly walked. "Oh and Myself, Karen and my Sarah know who and where you are from. Don't worry. We know how to keep a secret." Isaiah said with a grin as they walked back into the kitchen.

The first thing Spock saw when he walked into the kitchen with Isaiah was Marcel feeding one of the youngest children some kind of mashed vegetable. Spock cringed at the mess. Spock's heart melted though when Marcel looked up at him and smiled, mashed food on her forehead and nose.

"I see that Marcel has already found Jason my youngest one." Isaiah said with a chuckle. Spock smiled a ghost of a smile that only Marcel could see. She sat there covered in baby food and she was the most beautiful person Spock had ever seen. Inside and out, her beauty shined like a beacon. At that moment Spock could not help but think of Marcel with his child.

Spock stood there with his hands folded behind his back. He watched Marcel as she laughed and smiled at the small child. He began to think how she reminded him so much of his own mother. He failed to notice that all of Isaiah's boy were coming into the room lined up according to age. Isaiah cleared his throat "I would like to introduce you to my boys. "Boys I want to introduce you all to your mother's cousin and her husband to be." Isaiah said as he stood before his boys most of them looked at Marcel and Spock with curiosity and a few of them were laughing and giggling.

"Spock and Marcel, I would like to introduce you to my two oldest boys they just turned fourteen they are fraternal twins." Isaiah said as two boys stepped forward. They were the same boys that had bumped into Marcel earlier. "James and Jacob, say hello to your mother's cousin and her future husband." Isaiah said as he put his hands on their shoulders. "Hello Ma'am. Hello Sir." They both said unison blushing bright red before they ran off to play. Isaiah moved down the line.

"And this young man right here is Samuel. He is twelve and is my quiet one." Isaiah said and smiled broadly. Samuel shyly looked at Spock and Marcel though his bangs. His clothes were neat and he held a book to his chest like a shield. "Sir and Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." Samuel said politely and soon looked up to his father.

"Father, can I go back to the library and get another book?" Samuel asked his father and slowly turned his big eyes back to look at Spock a little closer. Spock nodded at the young man. It was obvious to Spock that this young child was far more intelligent than the other children. "Yes you may but shut the door behind you. I don't want the younger children in there." Isaiah said with a father's pride. "Yes, Sir." Samuel yelled back at his father as he ran to the library.

"Here are David and Theodore they just turned ten years old and they are identical twins." Isaiah said as two boys stepped forward. They both have a mop of curly rusty-brown hair and lopsided smiles. They both fidgeted nervously under the watchful eyes of the adults. "Hello." They both said slightly out of sync and ran off swiftly to join the other children.

"This young man is Timothy he is going to be nine next month." Isaiah said as he rested his hand upon the young boys shoulder. "Mighty nice to me you." Timothy said as he looked at Marcel and Spock with a wide smiled that showed he was missing his front two teeth giving him a funny looking smile.

"And this is Anthony but we all call him Tony he is seven and he loves to help Karen in the kitchen." Isaiah said as he looked down at the chubby little boy sitting at the kitchen table peeling potatoes with a vegetable peeler. "Hello." The little boy mumbled barely looking up from his work.

"These two boys are Aaron and Benjamin, Aaron is six years old and Benjamin is five years old they are my climbers. They are always outside climbing trees are then they are inside climbing something they shouldn't. Both the young boys stared up at Spock and Marcel with wide curious eyes they both mumbled "Hello" shyly under their breath and rushed outside to join their older brothers.

"And this little one is William he just turned three." Isaiah pointed to a small chubby faced child sitting on the floor playing with wooden blocks carefully grasping them with his chubby little fingers, not even noticing the adults in the room. "And I do believe Marcel has met Jason he is nine months old." Isaiah said as he cleaned up Jason's hands and face and then handing a clean towel to Marcel so she could clean up the mess on her face and hands. Marcel took the towel and began to clean up the mashed food from her face and hands Spock stepped forward and took the towel out of Marcel's hands and began to wipe mashed food off of Marcel's forehead. "You missed a spot." He said softly.

William finally noticed that there was strangers in the room and decided he didn't like that and he began to wail and cry with an ear shattering pitch. Marcel got down to eye level with William.

"Can you make a castle?" Marcel asked William as she picked up a few blocks and began staking them. William stopped crying instantly and stared up at Marcel with tears still lingering in his eyes and put both of his arms in the air "Mama?" The little boy said questioningly and persistently.

" Oh honey, I'm not your mother. I'm your mother's cousin." Marcel tried to explain but the young child wouldn't stop so she picked him up and gave the boy a hug. "I love you Mama." The little boy muttered into Marcel's hair as he hugged her. Marcel sat the boy down back in front of his blocks. "Why don't you build me a great big castle." Marcel said with a smile.

"Sorry about that. The little ones really miss their Mother but she is on strict bed rest. She has had to stay in her room and hasn't seen much of the boys. They don't seem to understand that their mom is sick." Isaiah said grimly.

"Well, are you two ready to meet Sarah? She has asked about you two all day." Isaiah asked with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "I have to warn you Sarah has not taken this pregnancy well and she is very sick. I have her on strict bed rest. She does not know how bad she looks. I removed all the mirrors from the room." Isaiah said barely choking back the tears.

"We understand." Marcel spoke for the both of them.

The three of them walked up the master staircase to the master bedroom. Spock trailed a little behind looking at the great house. Spock looked down when he reached the top of the stairs his eyes caught sight of the intricate tiled floors glancing up he saw the cathedral ceiling and the ornate crystal chandelier. The house was everything that Spock remembered from the visual archive that the ship's computer had provided and more. Everything was almost the same. The only thing missing was Marcel's artwork.

"Try not to upset her." Isaiah said as they reached the door to the master bedroom. When they walked into the room it was light and cheerful light purple floral wallpaper hung on the walls and over the top elaborately craved cherry wood furniture was scattered the room of highly polish hardwood floors. Marcel looked around the room in awe she never been in this room before. It had been boarded up ever since she could remember. In the center of the room was a kingsized- four post bed made of the same cherry wood as the rest of the furniture.

In the bed was a frail women she could have been Marcel's sister. The resemblance was striking. Isaiah sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Sarah, love, this is Marcel and Spock. They are the ones I have talked about. You know? The ones from my dreams." Isaiah said as helped Sarah sit up in the bed, putting a few feather pillows behind her back for support.

Sarah looked up and smiled at Marcel and Spock and she looked relieved to see them like a great weight was lifted from her. Sarah beamed a 100 watt smile at Marcel and Spock that brightened up her whole face even though she was clearly ill. Sarah was way too thin. Her face was gaunt and she dark circles around her eyes, her hair hung limp and lifeless with no shine. Spock was no doctor but he knew it was highly unlikely that she would survive childbirth.

"Come closer child. You too Spock." Sarah said in a hushed tone as Isaiah got up from the chair and walked past Spock and Marcel with gloomy and pain filled eyes. He sat in a chair and looked out the window. Marcel sat down in the vacated chair and looked at the shell of the woman sitting in the bed before her. Sarah looked at Marcel like a loving mother would. The only time she had ever seen that look was from her Nana who was inside the frail woman in the bed and from Spock.

"I have waited a long time to meet you Marcel and you also Spock. I have something very important to tell you both." Sarah said with a smile with a hint of sadness.


	14. Chapter 14

First off I like to thank my beta she did a wonderful job secondly I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get banged out

* * *

Marcel sat in the chair next to her great-grandmother and Spock stood next to her, his back rigid and hands folded behind his back.

"Isaiah thinks I do not know that I am dying. I am not a stupid woman. I know that I'm dying but it was all worth it and I love my boys." Sarah said cryptically as she looked lovingly at her husband. She breathed deeply and smiled.

"On the day of my wedding Isaiah's Mother came to me and told me that my daughter would be instrumental in teaching and guiding the women who will save countless lives from a fate worse than death." Sarah said with a smile. Marcel looked at her great-grandmother with disbelief and began to shift nervously in her seat.

"I know what you are thinking." She scolded gently. "Why would I believe the ramblings of some crazy old woman? But that is just it. Isaiah's mother has _never_ been wrong about anything and she was a great women and healer." Sarah said with a chuckle. "At first I did not want to believe her but slowly; over many years and many predictions coming true I have come to believe her." Sarah said carefully and she focused on Spock and Marcel.

"She told me about my boys and how many I would have. She told me that I would have two sets of twins all before I had this one." Sarah said as she rubbed her growing belly. "She even told me that my great-granddaughter would visit from the future and that her soon to be future husband would be with her and that he would not be human." Sarah said looking right at Spock. Slowly Spock removed his cowboy hat to show his pointed and very alien ears and distinctive brow.

"Of course I questioned my mother-in-law but then Isaiah started to dream about the two of you several months ago." She grabbed Marcel's hand tightly. "And here you both are." Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"But what does this all mean? I'm not that special! I can't even save myself." Marcel said in a small hushed voice. Sarah shook her head and closed her eyes, tears coursing down her hollowed cheeks. Spock placed a hand on he shoulder and she looked up into his brown eyes.

"On the contrary Marcel, _you_ are the most gifted human physic in recorded history. You have displayed powers of Aura reading, Astral projection, Clairaudience and Telepathy just to name a few. You are only limited by your lack of training, discipline and emotional control." Spock said with his usual calm. Even though his voice was neutral, Marcel could feel the warmth and admiration behind his words.

"Is he always like this?" Sarah asked Marcel wearily.

"Well, um yes. Spock is Vulcan and they have over time learned to control their emotions so they do not control them thanks to the teachings and philosophy of Sarak." Marcel tried to explain to Sarah but Marcel could feel her confusion.

"You do not need to worry. Spock can feel emotions he just hides them better than most." Marcel told Sarah trying her best to reassure her. Sarah looked closer at Spock and nodded her understanding before looking down at her abdomen.

"Could you...tell me about her? What she'll be like? Was she a good person?" Sarah asked rubbing her rounded belly.

Marcel shifted nervously in her seat and exhaled a breath that she did not know she was holding. Marcel was unsure if she believed everything that Sarah just told her, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that what Sarah said was the truth and that fact had her scared. Spock briefly brushed his fingers on the back of Marcel's hand calming her and lending Marcel the courage to continue.

"She was my grandmother. She believed in me when nobody else did. She was both a mother and a father to me." Marcel said with a shaky voice. The memories of her Nana flooded her and filled her with warmth.

"She was the strongest person I ever knew. It is because of her that I am the person you see today." Marcel said visibly shaking. Talking about Nana was harder than she thought it would be. Sarah saw that Marcel was having a difficult time and did not push the topic further.

Marcel stood up next to Spock and he calmly placed a hand on the small of Marcel's back unseen by Sarah. "Mrs. Eder, please I apologize. Marcel and myself need to go and meditate." Spock said saving Marcel from a painful conversation. Spock and Marcel silently walked out of the room leaving Sarah and Isaiah alone.

* * *

"Did you tell her everything?" Isaiah asked solemnly.

"Oh, Isaiah I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"God help me I just couldn't tell her." Sarah said as she choked on her tears.

"I only hope that when the time comes Marcel makes the right choice." Isaiah said gravely as he comforted his wife.

* * *

Spock and Marcel walked out into the hallway wordlessly and headed towards Marcel's room. As soon as the door shut behind them Marcel fell apart. Tears streamed down Marcel's face she tried to control her emotions but failed miserably. Spock stiffened next to Marcel. Crying emotional human females was not something that Spock was comfortable with. He was uncertain how to proceed.

"How am I supposed to be the savior of the human race when I cannot even save myself!" Marcel said as she began to pace back and forth in front of Spock throwing her hands up in the air as she paced. As Marcel paced back and forth practically wearing a rut in the floor, it was getting more and more difficult to breathe. She felt as if she was being strangled by her own clothing. Black dots began to fill her vision getting bigger as the seconds ticked by.

The last thing Marcel remembered was seeing Spock striding towards her with long assertive steps and turning her around abruptly and everything faded into blackness.

Seconds later Marcel woke up sitting in a chair with Spock kneeling on the floor next to Marcel with his hand lightly touching her face.

"Are you well?" Spock asked Marcel, concern coming off him in waves.

"What happened?" Marcel asked as she nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You fainted. An article of your clothing was restricting your breathing so I removed it." Spock said as he withdrew his hand and stood up.

"You will _not_ wear it again." Spock said flatly. Marcel looked up at Spock sharply.

"What? Why?" Marcel asked hastily without thinking. A muscle in Spock's jaw ticked as he struggled to gain control of his emotions.

"I will not let you wear that garment. It is detrimental to your health." Spock said flatly and to the point. It took no time for Marcel to understand what Spock was saying. Strong emotions rolled off Spock in waves it scared Marcel a little. All Marcel could do was stare wide-eyed at Spock in wonder. How was Spock able to keeps these emotions under control with all these strong feeling bubbling just under the surface? Marcel got up on wobbly legs and took a few shaky steps and wrapped her arms around Spock trying to comfort him. Spock jerked slightly but soon relaxed into the hug.

"Spock, I think there's something you're keeping from me. I get the feeling this is about something else isn't it?" Marcel asked as she breathed in Spock spicy scent.

"Marcel, you should sit back down." Spock said as he guided Marcel back to the chair, concern and worry rippling from him in crushing waves.

"I had a long conversation with Isaiah today and he brought to light certain facts." Spock said as Marcel sat back down. "Isaiah explained to me your families history. To be precise he divulged to me that the women on you great-grandmother side of the family are exceedingly prolific." Spock said slowly so he could ascertain Marcel's response. Marcel seemed to shocked and confused as she stared at Spock slack jawed.

"And since we had intercourse and we failed to use the proper precautions you may already be with child." Spock said still looking at Marcel awaiting a response.

"Wait what?" Marcel tilted her head in disbelief.

"I take full responsibility. I should have curbed my emotions better. I cannot seem to control myself when it comes to you Marcel." Spock said as he kneeled down next to Marcel. Marcel frowned and shook her head with a rue smile.

"Spock, I was there too. We both lost control." Marcel said with a blush.

"Don't you think it is a little to early to get overly concerned we don't know if I'm really pregnant." Marcel said with a weak smile.

"Isaiah gave me this." Spock said showing Marcel the small drawstring bag. The smell of mint was so strong that it made Marcel's eyes burn. She knew instantly what it was.

"I am not drinking the tea!" Marcel said with conviction her arms crossed over her chest.

"I would never ask you to." Spock said quickly sensing Marcel's uneasiness. He took a deep breath and rested his hand on her arm to reassure her.

"Marcel, I just wanted to ask what the components of the tea were. There is mint. That much is certain." Spock asked with curiosity.

"I do not know. Nana never told me. What I do know is that tea is the foulest thing I have ever had the misfortune of putting to my lips and it made me sick for weeks. There is not enough mint in the world to cover up the noxious taste." Marcel said as she visibly shuddered at the thought.

"So what are we going to do?" Marcel said sounding slightly deflated. "If Nana was alive to see this she would kill me then hunt you down and kill you." Marcel whispered under her breath. Spock looked at Marcel with one eyebrow raised.

"O.K. She wouldn't kill us but we would wish that we were dead." Marcel said as she fiddled with her hands.

"I was waiting to ask you this but since it is uncertain when or if we will get back to the Enterprise..." She trailed off and her eyes were looking everywhere but at him.

Spock started to talk slowly looking up at Marcel to get her attention. "Marcel, you are my T'hy'la, the other half of my soul. I cherish thee." Spock struggled to find the right words but was interrupted by Marcel before he could finish. Marcel planted an eager kiss upon Spock's lips the abruptness shocked Spock he could hear Marcel whisper her answer over and over again in his head "yes,yes,yes."

Spock was confused at first. Never has anyone ever been able to read him like Marcel could. Spock eagerly returned the kiss only to break off the kiss reluctantly when he felt the faint stirrings of arousal.

"I would recommend the discontinuation of this activity." Spock said with a hoarse voice as he stood up and straightened his shirt, trying his best to stay in control of his raging hormones.

"I suggest we start our mediation." Marcel said with a shy smile reading Spock's thoughts and emotions. Spock looked down at Marcel he almost sighed in relief.

Marcel and Spock meditated for hours. Everything that had happened to Marcel in the last few hours began to slowly click into place and Marcel had a scary thought. What if Sarah was not talking about Marcel? What if she was talking about the child that Marcel might or might not be carrying. Marcel felt a sudden wave of panic and fear but swiftly pushed the thoughts deep in to her subconscious. Something else popped into Marcel's mind. The bag that the robbers dropped yesterday. Marcel had picked it up yesterday and completely forgot about it till this very moment. Marcel had one last thought before she finished meditating. How the hell were they going to get home?

Spock and Marcel finished meditating at the same time. Marcel felt refreshed and her mind and soul found inner peace. "I was thinking Spock, I don't think we are here by accident." Marcel said as she walked to her dresser.

"Do you have a hypothesis?" Spock asked Marcel.

"Well...it is more like a gut feeling but I believe that once we figure out why we are here we might be able to go home." Marcel said as she grabbed a small burlap sack.

"The robbers dropped this yesterday. Maybe if we return it to the Grayson's then that will be what we need to fix in order for us to return to our time." Marcel said with a shrug.

Marcel handed over the small bag to Spock he opened up the small pouch. There was not much in it. A few coins and two wedding bands. One was a simple band of gold and the other ring Spock recognized immediately. It was his mother's ring.

"Your theory might have merit." Spock said stiffly. "I apologize. I will be right back." Spock said as he left briskly walking to his room. Spock quickly found what he was looking for. The small box his father gave him. Spock opened it up and it was empty.

Spock wasted no time getting back to Marcel. "I believe it would be wise for us to secure transportation into to town." Spock said as he folded his hands behind his back looking at Marcel with a slight smile.

"I saw horses in the barn. Do you know how to ride?" Marcel said with a grin.

"There has never been an opportunity to learn." Spock said answering Marcel's question. Spock watched Marcel as her facial expression changed. Marcel happily beamed at Spock.

"I guess it is a good thing that I'm an old pro." Marcel said giddy with excitement as she pulled out the hair pins holding her bonnet on.

"Let's go see if Isaiah will let us use one of his horses." Marcel with an air of excitement as she walked out of her room looking for Isaiah. Spock easily kept up with Marcel as she practically ran around the house looking for her great-grandfather.

Isaiah was more than happy to let them use one of his horses and even informed them one of his farm hands was already in the barn tending to the horses and he would help them find the perfect horse. "You kids hurry up and get back. Karen has been working on something special for dinner." Isaiah said with warm smile. "Yes, sir we should not be very long." Marcel said smiling broadly at her great-grandfather.

"Come on Spock let's go find us a horse to ride." Marcel said happily as she skipped out the door. Spock looked at Marcel with mild surprise. He found the new happy and in her own element Marcel to be refreshing. Marcel was not an expert when it came to horses but she could ride almost any horse she came across. Nana use to jokingly call her the horse whisper. Marcel was always good with animals. They do not judge and they are always happy to see you.

A short round little man greeted Spock and Marcel. "You looking for something?" The man said while he brushed a horse.

"Isaiah said we could use a horse to get into town. We need one that is gentle, can carry two people and does not mind being rode bareback." Marcel said smiling. Her happiness radiated from herself, clearly in her element.

"Ah, yes I have a mare that will work nicely." The man said as he walked to a horse stall. "This lady's name is Good little warrior and my name is Stan. I am the stable hand." Stan said as he fed the horse a carrot.

"That is a strange name for a horse." Marcel said as she rubbed the horse lovingly on the head.

"Ah, yeah well she puts up with those rambunctious boys." Stan said with a laugh.

"Well that explains a lot." Marcel said as she laughed at the horse who nudged her demanding more attention.

"Nice to meet you Stan. I am Marcel and this is my fiancé Spock." Marcel said as she continued to pet the horse getting to know the animal better.

"Ah yes, I remember Karen talking about you two coming to visit Miss Sarah. Well, if you do not need anything else I have some stalls that need to be mucked out." Stan said as he got back to work.

"Well Spock. Are you ready for riding lessons?" Marcel asked as she guided the horse out of the stall. Marcel went over all the basics of horseback riding with Spock. His eyes never left hers and he was a quick study but Marcel was not surprised. He probably could have ridden his own horse but Marcel wanted to use this as an opportunity to get closer to Spock.

"Come here Spock. I need you to do one last thing before we mount her." Marcel said as she grabbed Spock by the hand and placed it on the horse's nose. "I have always believed that horses have a certain type of intelligence. They can sense your emotions and moods." Marcel explained as she laid her hand on top of Spock's.

"They have a keen sense of their surroundings and will often see danger before you have a chance to notice it." Marcel said gently removing her hand from Spock's looking at him with a smile that made her eyes sparkle.

"I believe she trusts you now." Marcel said as she rubbed the horse's back and side and jumping on to the horses back. Reaching out, Marcel helped Spock on to Good little warrior's back. She leaned forward and whispered words of love and reassurance in the horse's ear.

"Spock, remember to hold your legs away from the horse's side and as far forward as possible. If you press your legs into her flank she will buck us off and then we will both be on our asses." Marcel giggled.

Spock wrapped his arms around Marcel's thin waist and scooted closer. So much elation and joy radiated from Marcel it was intoxicating. Spock could not help but let a small smile slip by. Marcel guided the horse out of the barn and on to the same dirt road they were on almost twenty-four hours ago.

"The town is not too far away. Only about an hour ride." Marcel said to Spock. Sitting behind her with his tense body, Marcel could feel his discomfort and with a smile she slowly tried to block out her emotions til he was more at ease.

"You have been practicing?" Spock asked with one eyebrow cocked. "Maybe a little here and there. I wanted to see if I could partially shield." Marcel shrugged and looked at the scenery. Everything seemed so different...wilder. The woods surrounding the road were thicker and it was a haven for wildlife.

Marcel pointed to a group of long-legged white birds with a red crown and a long pointed dark bill.

"Oh, wow! Whooping Cranes! I have never seen so many flocked together." Marcel said in a hushed voice. On the ride into town Marcel pointed out several different plants and animals that were native to her home. It impressed Spock that Marcel was so knowledgeable about her home.

"You're quiet. What are you thinking about?" Marcel asked Spock, stumbling over her words and suddenly feeling shy and awkward. Spock frowned slightly and considered his words.

"I had no idea you were so knowledgeable about the flora and fauna life of the area. I find it impressive." Spock said as he lend in closer to nuzzle Marcel's hair.

"After I got kicked out of school Nana took over my education and she told me it was important to know about the world I lived in." Marcel said with a sigh and continued. "I never really thought that I would use anything she taught me but when I saw you bleeding I knew what to do. Everything came back to me." Marcel said with a weak smile. "I think I owe her an apology. I was such a brat." Marcel said with a wistful smile.

The town quickly came into view but it was nothing like what Marcel remembered. It was a newly budding town. Only two building were finished and that was the church and a prison but several more were in the middle of being built. Marcel scanned the horizon and pointed to a large building. "I think that is where we need to go." Marcel said as she guided the horse in that direction.

Spock looked around the small town. Numerous buildings were being constructed all along the town and several small dwellings dotted the outskirts of town. It took no time at all to get to the building Marcel had pointed out earlier. Marcel quickly hopped off the horse with grace. Spock followed Marcel's lead. She paused and turned around.

"Spock,would you like me to do the talking?" Marcel asked Spock with trepidation. She was never good at talking to strangers. Hell, she was not good at talking to people period. She always managed to put her foot in her mouth but she knew Spock might have some difficulties talking to his mother's family no matter how distantly related they were.

"That would be logical and appreciated." Spock said as they rapidly approached the future site of the trading post. The building was almost done. A few workers were milling about and finishing up the last touches. Marcel stopped the first worker she saw.

"Pardon me, sir. I am looking for the Grayson's. Would they happen to be here?" Marcel asked with a nervous smile and butterflies in her stomach. The work-man slowly turn around with a paint brush in his hand. "What you need to see them for?" The stone faced worker asked looking closely at Spock and Marcel.

"I have something that belongs to them and I am pretty sure that they would be more than happy to get it back." Marcel said blustering under the man's glare.

"I will go fetch them." The man said curtly as he headed into the building.

Moments later the worker returned with a young couple walking behind him. When they approached Spock and Marcel they hesitated slightly as they laid eyes on them.

"Yes? I was told that you had something that belongs to me." Mr. Grayson said as his wife took a step behind him. Marcel stepped forward.

"Yes,sir." Marcel said with a jittery smile her hand shook as she held out the burlap sack. Mr. Grayson grasped the bag and opened it and promptly his eyes bulged when he saw the contents of the bag.

"See? I told you Alan that we had a guardian angel on the road that day." Mrs Grayson said as she walked around her husband tears of joy streamed down her face. Mr. Grayson rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"The misses and I owe you two an apology. We have had a streak of bad luck these last few months..I can not believe you found my mother's ring." Alan said with a wide grin.

"My name is Alan and this is my wife Amy and if there is anything we can ever do for you do not hesitate to ask." Alan said as he wrapped his arm around his wife. Spock stood silent and stiff-backed next to Marcel as he watched the interaction between Marcel and his Mother's ancestors with fascination.

"You two should stay and have dinner with us." Amy said with a warm smile that reached her eyes.

"I am sorry I wish we could stay but I promised my family I would be home for dinner and I do not want to be out on the road past nightfall." Marcel said as she grabbed Spock by the arm. Spock quickly nodded his farewell to his mother's family and followed Marcel.

Marcel was getting agitated. Something was just not right. "Damn it. I was certain that this would work and we would be home by now." Marcel huffed as she jumped up on the horse with Spock right behind her. While Marcel was distracted with her thoughts Spock opened the ring box his father had given him and a smile creeped onto Spock's face when he saw the ring was back inside. He silently put the box back into its right place.

Spock was jarred from his thoughts when Marcel's back stiffened. "Something is not right." Marcel muttered under her breath. Seconds later the horse began the buck and kick out with both legs Spock found it impossible to hold on without hurting Marcel and found himself on the hard dirt road trying to catch his breath. Spock recovered quickly stand up to dust himself off. Marcel and the horse were nowhere in sight and there was a dead snake in the road.

Marcel was in full-blown panic mode as she clutched herself to the back the horse as it ran wildly through the thick forest underbrush. Limbs and vines painfully ripped into her flesh. Marcel tried to stop the terrified horse and a tree branch came out of no where and knocked her off the horse. Marcel woke up in the dark woods with the taste of blood in her mouth. Her head and back hurt like hell and she had no idea where she was.

Marcel looked around she could not hear or see the horse or Spock. She could barely see a few feet ahead of herself. Every sound made Marcel jump. She always hated the woods at night and she was so turned around she had no idea where she was or where the road was.

Marcel stumbled around the dark woods for what seemed like hours in the hopes that she would find a land mark that was familiar to her. Soon the underbrush began to thin out and Marcel saw a little log cabin.

Marcel was certain that she had seen that cabin some where before but could not remember where. When she tried to think about it her head began to throb. Marcel's vision blurred as she stumbled to the front door of the cabin she must have hit her head pretty damn hard. Marcel reached out to knock on the door and the door swung open an elderly women stood in the doorway. Her back was bowed with time and her hands curled and gnarled with age and swollen with arthritis her face was wrinkled but her eye's were sharp.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary 'n' Joseph child! You're gon' to catch your death git'n this house." The elderly women said when she saw Marcel on her porch.

"Lawdy girl, git in here an sit a spell." The elderly women said as she walked slow as molasses to her rocking chair. "Why you out'n the woods on a night like this?" The elderly women asked as she rocked in her creaky rocking chair.

"My horse got spooked and bucked off my fiancé I managed to hold on for a little while but I got knocked off by a low hanging branch." Marcel said as she rubbed the goose egg forming on her head.

"Lawdy, child. My boy will be back real soon. I'll git him ta light a fire in the pit out yonder." The elderly women said as she creaked in her rocking chair. Marcel sat in awkward silence in the dimly lit room for what seemed like ages. Coughing and wheezing coming from a back room broke the silence. The elderly women got up from her seat and slowly walked in the direction of the coughing.

"Lawdy, that child is always been sickly. My son is going to bring her to a fancy doctor in the city when he raises enough money." The elderly women explained as she opened the bedroom door. Marcel got up from her seat and followed.

"I might be able to help. I have some training but I am not a doctor or anything like that." Marcel said as she followed the elderly women into the dimly lit room Marcel almost choked on the dust that was in the room it seemed to be covering everything. No wonder she is coughing and wheezing I can barely breathe and if she has asthma this room could very well kill her.

"We need to get her out of this room. It is making her sick." Marcel said as she went and picked up the frail woman.

"Molly, honey-child let's go sit in the family room." The elderly woman said as she watched Marcel help Molly into the family room were the air was easier to breathe. "Molly can you breathe better now?" Marcel asked the frail young women but before she could answer the front door swung open and banged against the wall making Marcel jump and a familiar voice made her skin crawl.

Maw, I found a mare wandering around outside. We should be able to get a fair price for her." The man said as he froze in the doorway his eyes darted between Marcel, the elderly woman and Molly. The elderly woman walked right up the man and swatted the back of his head. "Dwight Hugh Bonin I will not have a horse thief in my house. You will find the owner and return that horse." The elderly women said sternly to the man at the door. Marcel felt the floor give out beneath her she was related to the people that held up Spock's family by gunpoint and nearly killed her and Spock in the process. It was to much for Marcel to wrap her head around and she began to get dizzy again and nearly stumbled over.

"Lawdy, child you look ill. Everything's is working out on it's own. Looks like my boy found ur horse." The elderly women said as Marcel took a seat trying to get her brain to work again.

Marcel sat there with her eyes closed, trying to think why this was happening to her. There had to be a reason for all this. An idea slowly started to form in the back of her head. "Y'all could bring Molly to the Elder farm up the road. Mr. Elder knows a lot about medicine and I am sure he can fix Molly up and there will not be a need for a fancy doctor. He is always looking for farm hands. Maybe he could work out a deal with you." Marcel said looking Dwight right in the eyes.

"But for now keep Molly out of that room. It is too dusty for her to breathe. She should be able to breathe better if you clean the room and air it out." Marcel said looking at the elderly woman in a new light. "Just tell them that Marcel sent you and he will fix her up." Marcel said as she walked out to the horse.

Marcel slowly walked the horse back to the road deep in thought she just could not wrap her head around the fact that she was related to that man. She made her way half-way to the road when she ran into a very concerned Spock. His eyes searched every inch of Marcel's body "You were injured." Spock said as his hand ghosted over the large lump forming on Marcel's head. She gently swatted his hands away.

"I am fine Spock just a bump on the head and a sore back. I think I wounded my pride more than anything else." Marcel said as she tried to laugh it off.

Marcel reached out to lightly touch Spock to let him know that she was alright but quickly yanked her hand back when he began to twinkle and fade away.

On the Enterprise

"Captain I dinnae know what happened but I do know they rematerialized some where. But where...I bloody well don't have a clue." Scotty said in a defeated voice.

"Find them!" Jim barked at Scotty as he stomped out of the transporter room.

"God damn transporter! I told you they weren't safe!" Dr McCoy said while shaking his head.

Scotty punched the control panel in frustration and it sputtered and came to life.

And there stood Marcel and Spock dirty and wearing different clothes but unharmed.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? What did Marcel's great-grandparents not tell her? Is Marcel pregnate she did fall off that horse pretty hard? was she even pregnate in the first place? Please leave me a review let me know what you think :)**


End file.
